


The Darkness of Olympus

by Crazypoptartdude



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazypoptartdude/pseuds/Crazypoptartdude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle has a hard life and just when everything went down hill a mysterious man came to her. This man gave her an offer 'Stay here and rot away or come with me and become one of the most powerful people ever' Gabrielle made her decision and now she is working with that man. Percy and the rest of the gang are just setling down after the Second Titan War but when a mysterious girl comes to camp things start getting crazy. What is up with this girl? Who really is her Godly parent? Why is she so old? And whats up with her eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this website so I hope you like it! And I will definetly post the next chapter in a couple hours! Please review and stuff!
> 
> I dont own Percy Jackso the fabulous but hated Rick Riordan does!

Chapter One

Unknown POV

I was running, running, and running. Runnning as fast as I could, trying to get away. This needed to stop. All of it. I was tired of running. I was tired of the monsters. I was tired of them chasing me.

I didn't know where I was and honestly I didn't care. I was tired, hungry, thirsty. But they kept on coming. I have been running ever since I left home. Well more like I was kicked out, my mom thought I was crazy. Well I thought she was crazy too so...

I was running up a hill now, towards a pine tree. I could faintly see a golden rug hanging from one of the branches. I also saw something else moving below the tree, an animal but was too preoccupied to care. One of the monsters roared, scaring the shit out of me, making me stumble.

That stumble was enough for the ugly monster behind me to take a swipe at me with its foot long claws. They grazed my side, adding to the collection of injuries I have. I hissed in pain, cursing myself for geting distracted.

A horn sounded and a bunch of kids, teenagers, ran out from behind the hill. They were all carrying swords and other weapons. They also all were wearing Greek armor. They looked like the Greek warriors from the movies.

The boy that led them was a handsom boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He ran up to me and grabbed my arm lightly, but firmly, "Come on!" he yells over the sounds of battle. We run up the hill, passing kids slashing and stabbing monsters who explode into golden dust when hit fatally.

"Come on just a little more, we just have to make it to the tree!" He yells after I stumble a little. I quickly regain my balance with the boyys help and continue to run.

We finally make it past the tree with the boy only killing a few monsters, "Retreat, retreat! The girl is safe!" He yells. They all listen to him and retreat up the hill and past the tree. The monsters can't seem to pass the tree, must be a barrier.

I fall gracelessly to the ground, laying on mr back with my arms and legs spread out. I was breathing hard, my chest rising and falling fastly, "Oh my gods!" The boy exclaims, his face hovering over mine, "Are you okay? Are you hurt badly?" He asks.

I shake my head numly, trying to catch my breath. The boy sighs in relief and smiles a lopsided grin "Oh yea my name is Percy, Percy Jackson and welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second chapter like I said!!! Hope again you like it!!! And I will post again tomorrow!!!
> 
> I don't (no matter how hard I wish) own Percy Jackson!

Chapter Two

...my name is Percy,Percy Jackson and welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

I was about to answer when a girl with curly blond hair and storm grey eyes came up and said "Percy! Are you okay?"

"Calm down Annabeth, I'm fine"

"Okay, okay. So who's the new girl?"

"Uummmm, I don't know..."

"Percy you didn't ask her name!"

"You know that girl is standing right in front of you right!?" I yelled at them by then I was standing with my hands on my hips although I was swaying pretty badly. "Oh sorry, soooo...what's your name?" Percy asks. "My name is Gabrielle and I'm sixteen to answer your next question."

"Well my name is Annabeth and it's nice to meet you! Oh my Gods! Your hurt! Let's get you to the big house, the Hermes cabin is full and we will have an Apollo kid look at you there."

"Okay I'm good with having someone look at me, but what? Aren't Hermes and Apollo, like, Greek Gods?" I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes as I said that.

"Oh, Percy didn't tell you anything?"

"No I didn't, but let's wait till she is healed to explain" replies Percy "Okay"

They started leading me to this humongous farm house, well Percy was supporting me due to my side and exhaustion. To break the awkward silence Annabeth said "So Percy and I are sixteen too" I didn't reply so Percy said "I'm sure you have lots of questions but I promise Chiron will explain everything soon." I had to play dumb so I said "Who's Chiron?" like I wouldn't know who Chiron is.

"He's one of the camp directors and he is a little different so just don't stare" replied Percy. By then Percy and Annabeth we're leading me through a door way, down a hallway and into a room with a pingpong table in it. Sitting around the table were two men, one was short and fat and was wearing the most hideous shirt, the other was a man with a horses body...a centaur, Chiron. "Well, well, well, is this what is causing all the trouble?"

"Mr.D her name is Gabrielle. Gabrielle this is Mr.D our camp director." Says Percy.

"Well-"

"If you don't mind I would like to lay down or something because I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, and my side really hurts sooo..." I cut in.

"Oh come with me, we will get you fixed up" says Annabeth. "Okay thanks" I reply, during the whole exchange Chiron was staring at me intently not saying a thing nobody could know can they? We've been so careful...Percy, who was still supporting me, and Annabeth led me to a room where Percy put me down on a bed. Just then a boy came in carrying a glass "it's nectar it will make you feel better" he says then he leaves handing me the glass. I take the glass and take a sip...it taste like nothing. "Nectar taste like whatever is your favorite food is" informs Annabeth.

"What does it taste like? When I drink it it taste like my moms homemade cookies" says Percy.

I was about to lie my way through it when Annabeth tells Percy to leave me alone to rest and that they will be back in an hour to explain everything and then I could rest and in the morning they would give me a tour perfect some time to think...well this will be fun I thought sarcastically.

When Percy and Annabeth left I went to the bathroom that was connected to the room I was staying in. When I looked in the mirror I received a shock. I looked awful! My pitch black hair that usually fell in waves was in tangles, all greasy and gross. My eyes which are a dark blue and ringed in black with green stripes through the blue are dull and almost lifeless. I had dark circles under my eyes which was a stark contrast to my pale skin that looked sickly. The black piercings all around my ears were like ink splatters against white paper. My eyes and cheeks were slightly sunken in due to hunger and lack of sleep. My black skinny jeans and t-shirt were in tatters.

Not being able to look at myself I grabbed a towel and extra clothes (black jeans and the only kind of shirt there was a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt) and stripped. I turned the shower on high and jumped in, using the shampoo and conditioner twice and washing my body for 5 minutes straight to try and get the blood, new and old, from my body. When I was done I turned off the water and wrapped myself in my towel. I dried myself and my hair then got dressed tossing my leather jacked that magically didn't get damaged.

I then walked back to my room to see it was 8:20, I had 40 minutes till Percy and Annabeth came back. I laid on the bed and thought. I've finally made it, they told me where the camp was around but not exactly where it was. I've been running around New York looking, attracting more and more monsters. The worst part was they took away my weapons, but they should be around here somewhere.I wanted to think about things more but I slowly faded into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hope you liked it!!! Please review or whatever you do on this website! So far I only figured out how to create a story (which took forever) and how to post a new chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my third chapter and I hope you like it!!!!! I will be posting at least once a day until I catch up, I already have most of my chapters written ans stuff so when I catch up I will post at least once a week! Okay? Okay good!
> 
> I dont own Percy Jackson (even though he is my dream guy! You know Black hair, blue-ish eyes and a swimmers body) Rick Riordan does!

Chapter Three

I was woken up to voices outside my room. I quickly got up and opened the door right when Percy was about to knock. "Hey, your already awake and dressed, good, Chiron is waiting." I replied with an okay and put on and laced up my combat boots and followed Percy outside to a porch.

There Chiron was standing with Annabeth, Percy went over to Annabeth and laced there fingers together hhhhhhmmm a couple, pity, Percy is pretty hot and seems really nice. I looked around to see cabins in a horseshoe shape, a strawberry field and a couple more buildings. I wanted to look around more but Chiron said "Welcome Gabrielle, to Camp Half-Blood, and as you can tell this camp is a little different." I snorted but didn't say a thing. Chiron cleared his throat, thrown off by my response, but continued.

"Well anyway, do you know anything about the Greek Gods?" All I did was shrug so Annabeth butted in.

"The Greek Gods: the big three, Zues, Poseidon, and Hades. Hera, Apollo, Ares, and Athena are a couple of them."

"So to get to the point" says Percy "is that, they, the Gods are real. And sometimes the Gods come to Earth and have affairs with mortals, there children are called demigods."

"Percy, Annabeth, and all the other children here are demigods. This camp is where demigods train to become heroes and to learn how to harness your powers." Says Chiron

"My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea." Says Percy

"My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." Annabeth says

"Okay, so the Gods are real and we are there children, so who is my dad?" ugh it physically hurt to ask that "I don't know child but you will find out soon, but right know we will get you food then we will let you sleep. In the morning Percy will give you a tour, and help you get your weapons and armor, he is after all the best swordsman in camp." Replies Chiron.

"Chiron stop I'm not that good, come on Gabrielle lets get you food."

Right when we turned to leave to go back to my room Annabeth says "oh! Gabrielle what's your last name?"

"Blacksky, why do you need to know?"

"Nothing I was just wondering" with that Annabeth turned and walked to one of they cabins, the Athena cabin was my guess.

Percy led me to this building, he told me to wait outside, while he went in and got me food. He came out 5 minutes later with a paper bag filled with food and said "Come on we can eat this in your room." When we reached my room we both sat on the floor and I dug into the food in the bag. I really didn't care what it was and didn't really wait and see. "Jeesh your really hungry aren't you?" Asks Percy. "I haven't eaten in at least two days and before that the most I had was a couple bags of chips and an apple if I was lucky a day."

"Oh! I'm so sorry you should of said something! I would have gotten you food sooner...so how long have you been on the run anyway?"

"Um well I lived in Philley PA so it wasn't that far but it took about two weeks, because of all the monsters and just running in circles."

"Oh"

"So what about you? What's your story?" I asked

"Well it's a long story are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yea I'm sure your story is really interesting." I don't know why but I felt like I could trust Percy without HIM telling me to.

So that's how Percy told me his story, the Minotaur, the lightning bolt, and all that other stuff that was constantly getting him in trouble and almost killed, and I had to admit he made me laugh more than a couple of times. He then ended with the Titan War and about all the people they lost.

"I'm sorry I know what it's like to lose people you care about."

"What do you mean?"

I thought about it for a second before, almost against my will, I told my story. "When I was 12 I had a sister, her name was Celeana and she was 8 years old. She was my life, I did everything for her, protected her. Until that day. We were walking to the park, we weren't supposed to be there, but my mom was being the jerk she is and I had enough. We cut through an alleyway, there were men I didn't see before. They surrounded us, there was three of them, they wanted t-to..." 

"It's okay you can tell me you know, I'm here for you."says Percy, so I continued 

"they wanted to RAPE me, they started grabbing at me but Celaena she started screaming, so the man h-he p-pulled out a-a gun." I took a shaky breath but continued " he put the gun to her head and told me not to move or he shoots her. So I did as they said, they started...to pull off my clothes-"

"Gabrielle you don't have to tell me all of it." Says Percy who looked on the verge of tears but murderous at the same time. 

"Call me Gabby, and anyway I guess you can imagine what happened next. The worst part was Calaena standing there crying silently, t-they made her watch, they wouldn't let her look away, so she watched as her big sister, her hero get, get, violated like that. They gagged me during it so I couldn't comfort her when they were done, then t-the man said that i was a good girl but He still wasn't satisfied s-so the man with the gun h-he pulled t-the trigger. My BABY fell to the ground lifeless in front of me while I just laid there naked on the dirty ground, the men left and I continued to lay there staring at my little sister until an old lady found me. The cops showed up five minutes later took her away and helped me into my clothes and took me to the police station. They asked question but I didn't say I word, I didn't make a sound until my mother came and took me home. It wasn't until then that I screamed, I screamed for her, for my weakness, for not protecting her. I screamed and screamed, I threw things and I didn't stop till my mother came up and slapped me she kept on hitting and hitting me, the whole time screaming it was my fault, my fault she was dead. And I believed her, from that day on I got a beating every day, but what my mother didn't know was that I started self defense classes using her money." I laugh non humorously after I finished, "my life was crap even before the monsters."

Percy didn't say A word, I couldn't look at him until suddenly a pair of warm, strong arms were around me and I cried into Percy's shoulder while he just held me whispering nonsense the whole time. It took me a whole hour to pull myself together and by then Percy's shirt was soaked. "Sorry I-"

"don't, don't you dare apologize, it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself and that never should have happened."

"Thank you, you know you are the only person i told that story too."

"Really, well I'm honored." He then pulled me into another hug and we just sat there for a few minutes until I pulled back and said "enough of this crappy sad stuff. I want to know you."

"Oh really okay, shoot ask whatever you want."

I thought for a few moments until I asked "What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color...blue like the sea you?"

"Black, but my close second is purple."

Percy laughed "what, what's so funny?" I demanded "Nothing I could have guessed black but purple?"

"Hey! If I wasn't emo, I would be highly offended! And to let you know I did have purple highlights in my hair but it seems they faded."

"I don't believe your emo! Your really funny and kind! Anyway another question."

"Thank you and I'm not kind to everyone, but what's your middle name?"

"My middle name? Okay um, it's...Allen"

"Allen?! Oh my gods! The savior of Olympus's middle name is something so common as Allen! If it makes you feel better my middle name is Karou." The whole night went like that until we fell asleep strewn across the floor.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo! Chapter four is up! I hope you like it!!!!!! 
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson(No matter how hard I wish) Rick Riordan does (Though sometimes I dont think he deserves to)

Chapter Four

Annabeth POV

I woke up from my short sleep, due to Gabrielle's arrival. There is something about that girl she is just so weird. She doesn't look like any of the Gods, nor does she fit any description. Also when I looked her up on my computer and there was nothing except for and old address for an abandoned house.

Straying from my thoughts I went to find Percy, he always sleeps in so I went to his cabin. I knocked but got no answer from within, so I headed in, he wasn't there. I walked to the Dinning Pavilion, thinking he went to get breakfast but he wasn't there either. Panic started settling in until I remembered he was to give the new girl a tour. I walked to the Big House to her room, figuring she was awake I walked in. Boy was I wrong, and was I angry.

Percy POV

I woke up to a gasp, that's when I realized I fell asleep in Gabby's room and that she was laying halfway on top of me with our legs tangled and her head on my chest. I also realized that my arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. What I failed to realize was Annabeth standing in the doorway. I DID realize she was there when she yelled "Perseus Jackson!" I bolted up and looked and her angry face and said "this looks bad doesn't it?"

Gabrielle's POV

I woke up to a "Perseus Jackson!" I didn't want to get up from my warm, comfy pillow but my pillow had other ideas. I sat up with a "huh?" And heard Percy say "this looks bad doesn't it?" That's when last night all came rushing back. "Oh my Gods! We fell asleep on the floor!"

"Really! That's what your worried about! My GIRLFRIEND just walked in on us CUDDLING!"

"WHAT! You were my warm pillow! Oh Gods! We must have fell asleep on each other!

"Yea and-"

"Percy! I want to know what in Hades is going on here!" Interrupted Annabeth.

"Annabeth I can explain!" Exclaims Percy.

"What? What do you have to say! That your cheating on me with the new girl!"

"No! We-I, I brought her food then we started talking and we must have fallen asleep and, like, rolled together! I swear we are just friends!"

"Is this true!"

"Yes" I replied trying to ignore the pang in my chest.

"Fine but your spending the day with me after your tour and classes, okay!" Says Annabeth

"Okay deal!" Replies Percy, with that Annabeth leaves but not without a glare directed at me. "I'm gunna go change, of you want new clothes there are some in the closet." Then I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. After I closed the door I brushed my hair and teeth and undressed I put on some black skinny jeans (even though it was like 85 degrees out) and put on a black sports bra, I was reaching for my shirt, when the door opened and Percy peaked his head through "Gabri-" he cut short when he realized my state of dress. I turned toward him and asked "do you need anything?" He didn't answer and I realized he was staring at my right hip when he asked "what's that?"

"What my tattoo?" I started unbuttoning my pants so he could see the whole thing until I heard a panicky "what are you doing!" From an embarrassed Percy.

"What after what I told you last night you think I'm gunna, what, throw myself at you? Especially after your girlfriend caught us cuddling? No I'm showing you my tattoo nimrod." Percy didn't say anything so I pulled down my pants and underwear down far enough for him to see the words

Hell Is Empty

And All The Devils Are Here

Percy took a step forward and reached his hand out, I felt his fingers brush it and I suppressed a shiver. "Who said this?"

"Shakespeare, but I agree even though I now know about Hades and the Underworld and stuff."

"When did you get this?"

"When I was 14, it was my first."

"14! Don't you have to be 18 to get one?"

"I knew I guy he also did my piercings, I have a couple more...if you want to see them?"

Percy nodded his eyes wide in wonder. So I turned around and moved my hair aside and moved one of my bra straps down so he could see the tattoo of a broken dream catcher wither the feathers breaking away and those pieces turning into birds and flying away. It was in the middle of my back between my shoulder blades. I could feel Percy's hand trace the path of the birds. "Why is it broken?"

"Because my dreams broke when SHE died. I got this one shortly after the first."

"It's beautiful, but you can't let it control you you know."

I pondered it for a second and said "it doesn't it's just that my dream was for Celaena to grow up, go to school, get a job and family, live a happy life, and now she can't. I don't let it control be but i can't forget." I released a breath I was holding and held up my hair so he can see the words:

Once Upon A Time An Angel And A Devil

Fell In Love

It Did Not End Well

And in between the second and third line there was a falling feather. "It is one of my favorite book quote, I like to consider myself a devil, a devil and proud." After I showed him that one I told him there is one of a dove on my calf, after I showed him that I said " we better get going I'm hungry." I threw on my shirt and jacket and followed Percy out.

When we stepped outside I was shocked. There was kids everywhere, caring swords, bows and arrows, and more, and most of them were wearing armor. I looked around more and saw the strawberry field again, a climbing wall with lava and boulders, and the building that Percy got me food from which I'm guessing is the kitchen.

"So, we will start at the cabins." Says Percy. So he he began leading me through the camp, telling me about the Gods and there children. "And this is my cabin, number two." He opened the door and led me inside, it was amazing, if a little messy. There was a bed surrounded by pictures on the wall. Also there was a fountain type thing, "what's this?" I asked. "It was a gift from my dad, It's for Iris messages. These gold pieces are called drachmas, if you throw them into the most and ask Iris Goddess of Rainbows you could talk face to face with anyone anywhere."

"So like face time?" ugh I sound like a pathetic mortal

"Yea but phones are like beacons to monsters."

"Oh that sucks, though it's not like I have anyone to call." Percy just strung his arm around my shoulders and gave me one of his lopsided grins. He then continued the tour and ended at the Dinning Pavilion, it was around 9 o'clock so we both grabbed a bagel and downed a glass of apple juice. "So I guess it's time to get your weapons and then I have to teach a class your welcome to join." Says Percy. I nodded and followed Percy to the weapons shack.

When we entered, a shield fell and Percy jumped, I just looked around looking for my weapons.

"Well just look around and find something that calls to you." I walked deeper in, I was about to do rummaging through one of the many chest, when something black coiled around a peg caught my eye. I took off my jacket and handed it to a baffled Percy and picked up the black whip, it coiled around my wrist and up around my arm like an old friend. 

I chuckled deep in my throat and grinned a devilish grin, Percy being ad normally quiet took a step back. I walked around some more when I found a set of knives. They had black handles and were such a gleaming silver that I could see my reflection in it, there was also a line of black stars up the middle of all the blades. I stuffed some in my boots and strapped a couple on my waist. 

I then took my jacket back and put some in the inside of my jacket and up my sleeves. I took thigh sheaths and put knives in each on each leg. I continued looking for my sword when I found something unexpected, a sleek black bow with intricate designs carved into it. I swung it and the quiver full of black and silver arrows over my shoulder and kept on looking for my best friend. I finally found my friend in a corner covered in dust. I picked him up and instantly felt 100 times stronger. My friend was a standard Greek sword forged from Stygian iron, I laughed a deep dark laugh and whispered "my old friend, I missed you."

When I was done (or at least Percy thought I was done) we went to the arena so Percy could teach his class. I sauntered in after him when a black blob tackled Percy, I was about to do something when I noticed Percy laughing and everybody was lounging around smiling at Percy. "Gabrielle" Percy says after the blob got off of him "this is my hell hound Mrs, O'Leary." When Percy said that the hound bounded to me, when it was a bout to jump I said "No! Stop! No jumping! This is my favorite jacket!" To everybody's surprise the hound listened. "How did you do that! I can't control her like that!" Exclaims Percy.

" I don't know but I will have to tell you a story later." The lie tasting sour in my mouth.

"Okay...class as you may know this is the new camper Gabrielle she will train with us for know just until we evaluate her skill. At this I laughed, internally of course, and went to stand next to Percy in the middle of the arena.

"Now just watch them warmup and spar with each other and then I will have you spar with someone, I know you had some self defense classes." Explains Percy. I nodded while Percy yelled at them to start, there warm-ups were normal stretches and sparing was normal blocks, parries, slashes, and stabs. I watch closely to them, the seemed near the intermediate level and Percy seems like a good teacher. But i was still better then all of them but I will have to hold back during sparing.

"Okay class, that's enough and good job! Now can I have a volunteer to spar with Gabby?" A cocky guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes with lots of muscles came up and said "I will spar with the newbie." Percy tried objecting but I cut him off "It's okay Perce I got this." 

The guy smirks and I smirk right back. We stand in defensive stances and he starts circling with his sword out while I just stand there. He gets impatient and lunges, I easily side step and elbow him in the middle of his back and he stumbles. He rights himself and glares at me angrily, he lunges at me again and I spin away from him and hit his elbow will all my force, he drops his sword. 

I snap kick him in the back and he goes sprawling on the ground. I quickly kick him in the gut and he rolls over, I then jump on him straddling him and pinning his arms and legs, I held a knife I slid from my sleeve to his throat and I yelled "YIELD" he struggled some more but finally gave up. I jumped off of him and turned to see everyone with there mouths open including Percy, "WOW! That was AMAZING! I didn't know you could fight like that! Come on fight me! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSSEE!" Percy yells like a 10 year old. "I don't know...you seem like a really good fighter..."

"Come on! I just want to see how long you can make it!"

"Fine." We got into fighting stances and circled a little, he decided to make the fist move I parried and the dance began. We blocked and parried and swirled around. We only stopped when we had our swords against each other, pushing against each other's swords. With one last push, I pushed Percy off balance and elbowed him in the collarbone. He went down, struggling to breath and I put my sword to his neck and said "yield" he laughed And said "that was the funniest spar I have ever had! You are fantastic!"

" I might have taken some fencing." He laughed again and I helped him up. Everyone was talking and laughing when all the sudden everyone got quite and was staring above my head. I looked up, "Hey Percy! Look there is a black glowing skull above my head!"

"All hail Gabrielle Blacksky, daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is chapter five!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Me don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter Five

After all that drama of bows, and titles Percy took me back to The Big House to see Chiron and Mr. D, who was actually the Wine God [but I already knew that] when we arrived Chiron was already waiting.

"I heard the news daughter of Hades."

"Yup I'm a child of one of the Big Three, this is gunna be sooooo much fun." Note the sarcasm.

"Um yes, but anyway since the prophecy is done you shouldn't be a problem. So Percy show her the Hades cabin, we just finished it for Nico."

"Okay, Gabby is there anything you need from your room?"

"Yea come on." We walked to my room in a comfortable silence. When we got there I grabbed a backpack from the magically closet of wonder [hehe] and a bunch of black jeans. 

"Hey Percy can you grab my hair brush and tooth brush from the bathroom?" He replied with a yes and disappeared. He returned seconds later and handed me my stuff. We left and he led me to Cabin Thirteen "my cabin is right over there if you need anything." I took a better look at my cabin. The cabin walls are made from black, solid obsidian, a skull hung above the doorway. There are torches that burned green around the whole cabin, the cabin is also windowless and there seems to be a permanent darkness surrounding he cabin [good it will be helpful for sneaking out] I started walking in when I noticed Percy wasn't following me "Hey you coming in?" 

"No, I have to meet Annabeth but we'll talk later, I want to hear that story of yours, I'll find you at the campfire, okay?"

"Yea I will see you later." I gave him a small smile and walked inside.

The cabin was spacious, there were only two beds, one on each side. With the beds there was a chest for clothes at the foot of them and a nightstand, all the furniture was black. There was also two floor to ceiling book shelves on either side of the room with a black leather sofa and two armchairs in a U with a coffee table in the middle. I went to the unoccupied side and put my pants in the chest. I then went to explore the doors at the back of the cabin. Both led to bathrooms, I went into the bathroom on my side and put my brush and stuff away and walked out of my cabin.

LINE BREAK/MY BEST FRIEND IS A WATERMELON/HIS NAME IS GEORGE

I was walking around the woods deep in thought when I heard a rustling to my left. I uncoiled my whip and snapped it towards the rustling sound. I heard a yelp and yanked my whip back. A tall, lanky boy with blue eyes and curly brown hair was pulled out of the bushes.

"Who are you and why are you following me? Oh and you can tell your friend to come out!" I said. A boy who looked identical to the first came out with his hands raised.

"We don't mean any harm, we just wanted to know of you needed anything..." I let the first boy go and said "sure"

"Oh and by the way we are the Stoll brothers" they said together.

YO MY NAME IS LINE BREAK/UNICORNS/RAINBOW/I FEEL LIKE THROWING UP/UGH

I was finishing some things up in my cabin when I heard the diner call. I walked into the Dinning Pavilion and everyone stopped what they were doing and got quiet the second I sat down the whispering started, I couldn't blame them I looked completely different. I was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a skin tight black v-neck shirt, my leather jacket and combat boots. 

My hair was back to its normal black waves and I added purple and white highlights. I was also decked out with weapons, of course those were the ones the could see. But instead of my Stygian sword I wad multiple knives, but I did have a new black skull necklace. I also wasn't wearing my bow, there was no need for them to see that. 

I ate in silence (not that I had anyone to talk to) and kept my head down, but still managed to watch everyone. When diner was over I went to the campfire ( which was turning random colors like a rainbow was throwing up in it) and sat down far away from everyone. A couple minutes later some Apollo kids pulled out some instruments and started singing. Percy came up to me and sat down a few inches from me, so close our shoulders brushing.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied.

"How was your first day?"

"Good, I met some interesting Hermes twins." Percy chuckled "yes I see that, you look fantastic by the way," I smiled slightly and said "thanks so how was your day with Annabeth."

Percy hesitated but finally said "good...it's just before she was started to get clingy and now it's like she won't stop staring at me, like if she stops staring I will disappear and cheat on her if she stops staring." He nods his head at a group of Athena kids, and sure enough there was Annabeth staring at Percy and I like a hawk. I couldn't help but smirk and laughed at her stupidity. Percy cracked a small smile too and said "soooo about that story..." I laughed at his eagerness, "you know you are like a five year old sometimes right?"

Percy have me a look and said "haha, thank you Gabby." I smiled again and laughed a little [yeesh I haven't smiled or laughed this much in forever and I don't even have to fake it] 

"okay, okay. So one day when I needed to get away from the shit of a mom I have. I went for a walk in the woods, it was the middle of the night and the stars were just beautiful-"

"Wait, WHAT!?! What were you doing in the woods in the middle of the NIGHT!!!"

"Hey no interrupting! Okay so I was walking around when I found a clearing with the most beautiful pond in it. The pond reflected the night sky and the glittering stars, there were fireflies everywhere and the crickets sounded like an orchestra of the most amazing instruments. And when I sat down and put my feet in the water it rippled so delicately, just slightly disturbing the wonderful picture but seeming to make it even more perfect. After a couple of minutes I heard a rustling behind me, and when I turned around there was the most majestic she wolf I have ever seen. I just sat there while she padded up to me and nuzzled her snout into my shoulder. I raised my hand, oddly with no fear, and pet her head. We sat there for a while until she laid down with her head in my lap. I soon fell asleep with her beside the pond in the pale moonlight. Anytime I was there she came, she kept me company, she was my friend, my only friend and I loved her."

"When was this?" Percy asked.

"A couple of weeks after Celaena was murdered."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry I'm your friend and I care about you, love you...even though we just met, I can't help but be protective over you I HATED it when those guys were staring at you. Gods I was so scared when you came into camp and I didn't even know your name..." Percy bit his lip and stared at me through his eyelashes. 

"Hey it's okay I'm glad you feel that way because I feel like I could trust you the moment I met you. Why do you think I'm talking to you, or telling you these stories?" [oh Gods I'm getting too attached]

"Yea, thanks for not teasing me or anything." I grinned and said "who said anything about not teasing..." Percy laughed, gave a lopsided smile, and bumped my shoulder.

"Come on" I said "its late and I want to train with you in the morning." I got up and offered Percy my hand he took it and started walking with me to our cabins. I took on last glance at the fire and saw Annabeth glaring at me with this calculating look in her eyes.

HAHAHA LINE BREAK AGAIN/IM GETTING SO SOPHISTICATED/YYYAAAAYYYY 

After Percy dropped me off at my cabin and everyone was asleep I slipped out into the night with all my weapons. I blended into the shadows [or became the shadows however you want to look at it] and stalked into the woods. I went farther and farther until I reached Zues's Fist and waited, constantly on guard. I was gazing at the stars when I said "you know the least you can do is say hi." I turned to him and smirked. I couldn't see his face due to the cape and mask but I could tell he was glaring. "No, we have more important things to do. Do you have friends?"

"Percy Jackson considered himself a great friend even though we just met. The Stoll twins have taken a liking to me, I owe them some favors but it was worth it and I'm sure it's nothing serious and won't endanger us. The Apollo kids seem nice, I want to get in with them, it's been a long day and I haven't been able to do anything major. But the claiming worked."

"Good any enemies?"

"Um, Annabeth daughter of Athena has something against me, but I'm gunna try tomorrow to get on her cabins good side. Also a beginner Ares boy got beaten by me so he has something against me too, but the Ares kids just yelled at him and some of then seem to respect me so I shouldn't get any trouble from them."

"Excellent, the Ares cabin would be fantastic allies. The Athena cabin you HAVE to get on your side, they are smart and clever, they are excellent battle strategist. I will leave it to you who else to pick. But for now I must take my leave stay hidden, be careful, and if you ruin this u will face a punishment far worse than death."

"I know what I got myself into and I will NOT fail, so you can keep your threats to yourself okay?" A growl erupted from his throat and he said "Watch your mouth girl that could get you killed." With that he turned and disappeared into the woods. I soon followed but in the other direction.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Percy POV

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed, I soon remembered why, Gabrielle. A smile graced my face as I remembered us talking, about her opening up to me. I understand how difficult it must be for her, I still have trouble trusting people too. I got up, quickly took a shower and changed, I grabbed my weapons and ran out the door. 

[Jeesh when did I start getting so excited about seeing Gabby] I banished all those thoughts away and slowed down to a fast walk. When I passed the Athena Cabin I heard a rather annoying "Percy!" I turned around to discover that the annoying voice was my girlfriend [oh crap] 

"Percy! You didn't sit with me at the campfire and then you left so suddenly! And-hey! Where are you going now!" 

"I'm going to practice Annabeth"

"Are you going with that bitch!"

"Bitch! Her name is Gabrielle and she is my friend! I don't want you talking about her like that you have know idea what her life has been like! We will talk about this later!" I gave her a glare and walked to Cabin 13. I knocked on the door and I heard a "Come in" and walked inside. The cabin was AMAZING!!!!!! 

The furniture was all black and there was humongous bookshelves! It looked just Gabby's style. While I was in my own little world I didn't notice Gabrielle come out of one of the bathrooms until she was standing in front of me with her knife at my throat and her whip out. "What are you doing!!!" She fell to the floor laughing while I was staring at her with wide eyes and my mouth open.

"Oh...my...GODS!!!! You should have seen the look on your face!" She continued laughing and the glare I was sending her soon turned to a smile and I was laughing along with her. When we finally stopped laughing Gabrielle turned serious again and said "but Percy you need to pay more attention I could have slit your throat if I wanted to."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but in my defense you walk completely silent, must be a Hades thing Nico could do it too."

"Really cool..." She then got this scary look on her face and laughed a VERY creepy laugh.

"Oh Gods...Gabby what are you going to do?" She smiled again and walked away.

"You coming or what!" She yelled at me over her shoulder with a grin on her face. I chuckled and ran after her.

Gabrielle POV

I started walking to the arena when I heard Perce run up to me, he slung his arm over my shoulder and said "Alright but I want to see some of your moves and see if that fight before was just beginners luck."

"Haha beginners luck? Ha Perce don't make me laugh! But I do want to see some of your moves you know some moves I've never seen before."

"Yea I kinda invented some after the war, it gets kinda boring sometimes practicing the same moves."

"Yea I know what you mean I surpassed my fencing teacher after a month, he was kinda pathetic if you know what I mean." After I said that I realized we finally made it to the arena and it was completely empty "Perfect there is no one here, we can "practice in peace." Said Percy. He got his pen out and I grabbed my necklace "hey where is your sword? You have everything else I see and I few new things." 

Percy gave me another one of his lopsided grins that I love [likeLIKE I like his smile I'm not attached I'm NOT ATTACHED] I gave him another little smirk "patients young Percy" he laughed at that and we both got into fighting stances. he uncapped his pen and I grabbed my necklace a second later I was holding my sword SoulBreaker. I heard a "woah" from Percy and I said "do you like her, her name is SoulBreaker"

"I see you have met the Hecate Cabin too."

"Yea they were quite helpful." Percy got this strange look but it passed to quickly for me to see what it was.

He then lunged, and we were sucked into our dance of battle again. It went on and on neither of us tiring, he lunged I blocked, I stabbed he parried. We were totally unaware of the world around us [or that's what I had everyone thinking] it ended with my knife at his neck and my sword on his heart, but he also had his sword on my stomach poised to jab upward into my heart. 

We both broke into grins and hysterical laughing at the same time, after five minutes of this we both helped peal each other off the floor. When we got up we noticed that the whole arena was full of campers, Chiron and Mr.D were even there. I laughed even more, gave them the biggest smirk I could and did a dramatic bow.

Perce smile grew wider and he said "wow I guess it wasn't beginners luck huh" I gave a small chuckle and said "I guess I'm just a natural and all the classes helped..." [oh crap it's getting hard to lie] "yea I guess-"

"PERCY!!!!!" Percy's eyes got wide and he got so pale I thought he was another ghost, and only one name came across my mind, and it was confirmed when a fuming Annabeth came storming up. I heard a bunch of "oohs" and "your gunna get it now boys" I smirked at Percy when he gave me a pleading look. "Percy where have you been! You said you will practice a little in the morning and you've been gone all DAY!!!"

"What are you talking about? All day? How long have we been here?" Asked Percy

"Percy it's 1 o'clock" says Chiron

"1 o'clock! We've been here for 5 hours!" My eyes widened and I looked around at everyone, they were smiling and nodding while whispering bout our 5 hour spar. "Oh Gods!" I yelled

"WHAT!!" Percy and Chiron yelled panicked by my sudden outburst.

"I missed breakfast AND lunch!!!!" Percy and everyone burst out laughing while a stared at everyone with a wide eyed look, well, everyone except Annabeth. I laughed at her angry face that was also scrunched up in frustration making her look constipated, that made me laugh even harder. "Per-Perc-PERCY!!!! I kept on laughing and said "Percy-Your girlfriend is angry." Percy slowly turned towards me then Annabeth, "Annabeth-"

"Percy where have you been!!! This is the second time I couldn't find you and when I did your with HER!!"

"Annabeth-"

"No, Percy I'm tired of you flirting with everyone!!!"

"FLIRTING!!!!!! Annabeth when in the Hades do I flirt with people!!"

"Um how bout before with this...PERSON!!!!" Annabeth gestured to me. I was finding this amusing until she dismissed me and called me a "person" my whip unraveled from around my wrist, sensing I was angry. I let it snake towards Annabeth and wrap around her ankle and up her legs without her or anyone else noticing.

Percy and Annabeth were still arguing when my whip reached her waist and I pulled. I heard screams as Annabeth went crashing to the ground with my whip curled around her body up to her forearms.

I didn't care I was furious and I was pretty sure that my eyes were completely black by now, "Gabby" whispered Percy in a small voice. I didn't care to answer him as I stalked up to Annabeth with deathly calm, "what did you call me" I said in a quiet but scary voice.

"Wh-what?" Annabeth said in a small, shaky voice.

I laughed at her stuttering "I asked what did you call me"

"A-a person..."

"Is that what you think of me, I PERSON someone who isn't important! How DARE you dismiss me like THAT!!!!!"

By now Annabeth was looking on the verge of tears and there was complete silence. I could feel the anger making my blood boil, i was out of control and i didn't care. i slowly walked to where she was lying and crouched down so i could properly look her in the eye "so Annabeth do you really think of me as nothing? am i nothing to you? just a person who is just there? do you think i have no feelings or something?"

Annabeth shook her head vigorously scared out of her mind, her fear smelt wonderful, it was so thick i could practically feel it. after i stared at her with black, fire filled eyes for a couple more seconds she stuttered out "N-no Ga-Gabrielle i didn't mean that i was just angry i-I'm s-so s-SORRY!!! please forgive me!!!" I laughed a little hysterically at her pathetic ness " you know Annabeth you are quiet weak, lets make this a lesson okay? You NEVER dismiss me like that, like i am nothing okay?" 

Annabeth nodded with wide scared eyes "You know you should be smarter than this you know, ou are a daughter of athena after all." with that i released Annabeth from my whip and stalked out leaving a wake of silence.

I staled to the woods going so deep in that it was pitch black I started pacing and muttering to myself, chastising myself for loosing control and probably ruining my chance to get on the Athena Cabins good side-crap I'm so screwed he is gunna kill me. I abruptly stopped pacing scared out of mind, [Oh Gods i totally ruined this, what in the Hades will he do to me] all the sudden i screamed out in frustration and terror and punched a tree, i punched it so hard that the tree cracked and i felt slight pain in my knuckles.

I punched the tree again and again until the tree was barely standing. i screamed out again and thats when i heard his voice 'What have you done you incompetent fool." he all but growled to me. I could feel all the blood drain out of m face and i replied with a small 'I-I'm s-sorry i-i d-dint mean to!!!!!" he laughed a evil laugh at my stuttering, I shrunk away from him. He took a step towards me, i took a step back, he kept advancing and i kept backing up until my back hit a tree. 

He kept on walking towards me until he was only a couple inches away. He slowly but surely lifted his had to my face and brushed a piece of black hair away from my terrified face. i caught a glimpse of white teeth and black eyes from under his dark hood. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "you know the drill turn around and take off your jacket and weapons."

I did as he said and braced myself against the tree while a whip appeared in his hand, it was black like mine but unlike mine it was braided with steel. i shuddered when i heard him do a practice swing and it snapped. 

I tensed up, knowing it was about to happen. i had to bite back a scream as he brought the whip down on my back, i promised myself i would never scream again after the first time. he brought it down again and again while it took all my power not to make a sound. After Gods know how many lashes he finally stopped, i was clinging to the tree for dear life, waiting for him to snap his fingers and the marks to go away but leaving the pain. After what seamed like hours but was only seconds i realized he wasn't going to snap his fingers, i realized he was going to leave me the scars.

"You are a failure" he spat "If you make a mistake like that again you will be sorry! also i think i will leave you a gift, you get to keep those scars and all the other ones." with that he snapped his fingers and a pain so blinding that i couldn't help but scream a blood curdling scream, it was pure anguish, it felt a 100 times worse than any of the punishments i got. 

He stood there for a few minutes just watching me scream and writher on the ground, then he just disappeared. After what felt like days of screaming and pain i finally stopped and lay there panting. i managed to peel myself off the forest floor, biting my lip so hard it started to bleed, trying not to scream. With a great deal of effort i got up and started walking (more like hobbling) towards camp [i had to make it back before diner and have time to bandage my back]

LINEBREAK/ILOVECHEEZITS/MYBROTHERATETHEMALL/IMANGRY

I somehow made it to camp and my cabin without anyone noticing, which was weird because you could see blood dripping down from my back and i was practically crawling to my cabin. When i got inside i dropped my weapons on the ground and went to the bathroom. i took out the first aid kit and ate some ambrosia. 

I then decided to take a shower to wash the blood off, so i stripped and hopped in the shower. I almost screamed out when the water hit my back but instead only gave a small whimper of pain. I stood under the water, watching it at the bottom turn from red to pink until it was finally clear. 

After the water was clean of blood i slowly got out of the shower and carefully patted myself down with the towel. I put on under wear and a new pair of ripped skinny jeans, i then took out the antiseptic and bandages. I smeared as much of the antiseptic as i could onto wherever i could on my back. 

Then i wrapped the bandages as best i could around my back and torso. When i was done i painfully but carefully put on my shirt wincing when i stretched the skin on my back. My old shirt was torn and bloodied, practically in taters, so i picked it up and my jeans, put them in the garbage can and set them on fire. I watched it burn for a couple of seconds when i heard the dinner bell, so I quickly threw on my weapons and jacket and ran out the door.

LINEBREAK/MYNAMEISBOB/ILOVECOOKIES/MAYYIHAVESOMECOOKIES

Percy POV

After that whole arena fiasco, i quickly checked on Annabeth to make sure she was alive (but she might be mentally scarred) i ran after Gabby. when i ran out I saw her run to the woods, and tried to follow. I managed to follow her a while but I soon lost her and just ended running around in circles. 

After what seemed like forever i had to give up due to the constant annoying voices calling my name. I made my way back to camp, When i exited the forest i got bombarded by questions "hey! HEY!!! I'm okay! I'm OKAY!!!! i PROMISE!!!" i yelled This seemed to shut people up and i got to ask why everyone was so upset.

Chiron answered "What do you mean why is everyone so upset! Gabrielle just exploded on Annabeth and then you ran after her into the woods!!! what were you thinking! she could have been some kind of psychotic murderer-"

"Chiron! its fine i couldn't even see her after a couple of minutes in the woods...I'm a little worried she could get hurt!'

"Percy I'm not worried about Miss Blacksky right now! Im worried about you! She could have hurt Annabeth or anyone of the campers!"

I sighed in defeat "Im sorry Chiron i wasn't thinking it was stupid of me to run off like that. I think I'm going to lay down goodbye everyone."

LINEBREAK/HEYITSBOBAGAIN/DOYOUHAVEANYCOOKIES

I woke up to the dinner bell ringing, the first thought i had was that i hope Gabby was okay. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the Dining Pavilion hoping she would be there. when i got thee i didn't see her at first so i got my food and at down at my empty table. i just started eating when i heard multiply gasps, i looked up and there was Gabby, looking terrible.

I Was about to get up and talk to her when i thought better of it after she glared at some poor Aphrodite kid for staring at her too long. I took a closer look to see she looked about, if not more, worse than when she got here. 

she was pale,so much she looked sickly. She had dark purple bruise like circles under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot, she look like she was in pain every time she stepped. She sat down immediately without taking any food. I stared at her all throughout diner, noticing that she winced every time she moved.

After dinner Gabby left before the campfire, i was going to follow her but she threw a look over her shoulder at me clearly saying "Don't follow me please" so i let her be even though it plagued me with guilt..

After the campfire i was walking to my cabin when i passed Cabin 13, Gabby's cabin. When i stopped i swore i heard a noise like someone was trying to stifle a scream but thought better of it and kept walking. I soon fell asleep thinking of Gabrielle's weird behavior, thinking i have to talk with her and ask her about the wincing.

LINEBREAK/BOBSTILLDIDNTGETANYCOOKIES/BOBISANGRY

Gabrielle POV

I made it through dinner, ignoring the pain mostly but by the time the campfire was starting i couldn't take it. I started leaving when i felt Percy's eyes on me i sent him a look and went to my cabin. When i made it in i changed my bandages and clothes with a great deal of pain, making my newly healed lip bleed again. 

When i was done i went to crash in my bed, so i flopped down on my back forgetting about my pain and having to stifle a very loud scream. i flipped on my stomach, laying there for hours until i fell asleep, thinking about what has gone wrong today.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does dang

Chapter Seven

Gabrielle POV

I woke up stiff and in pain, considering that i barely slept last night and i couldn't move a muscle due to my back...my back, crap. I slowly got up trying to keep a straight face and not make a sound from the pain. After 10 minutes of getting out of bed, I stumbled to the bathroom knocking into the couch, chairs, and table.

When I got to the bathroom i could feel the hot, sticky blood seeping through my shirt. I took my shirt off and turned around so my back is facing the mirror, my bandages were soaked through with blood and when i looked at my shirt I saw the blood all over it also. I slowly took off my bandages and gasped.

My back was a bloody mess! I could barely see my back through all the blood, mangled skin, and scars. I chocked down on my sob, refusing to cry over this. After observing my body more i noticed other scars from practice, missions, and other times i got punished. I had to turn away from the mirror, trying not to be consumed by the memories this is a safe haven compared to before, dont mess it up, you cant afford any more mistakes, and no getting attached.

I stripped and took another shower today slowly scrubbing my back to get the blood off. After washing my hair and body i got out of the shower re-bandaged my back, and got dressed in my signature all black.

i went to the chest at the end of my bed and pulled out all my weapons. I put my throwing knives in the sheaths on my waist and two in my boots. I also put a regular knife on my belt and also i strapped two, one on each, on my thighs.

I strapped a knife on each bicep and got out my retractable knives and put them on my wrist. I also had a chest sheath for two short swords and two knives on my back.

I put on my jacket and put some throwing stars in my inside pocket. I also strapped a couple more knives on the inside of my jacket. Along with these i had a pair of razor sharp disc that were like boomerangs.

When i was done i left my bow leaning against my bed considering the state my back was in. I put SoulBreaker back on my neck, grabbed my whip, drank the bland nectar and left.

I slowly walked outside to the Dining Pavilion to get some food. I kept to the shadows, hoping nobody would notice me but i guess it was my unlucky day because right as I entered the pavilion a group of Ares kids cornered me.

I pulled out two of my knives and got into a fighting position. "Woah, woah, easy we aren't going to hurt you." Says one of the Ares kids, she was big and muscular. "My name is Clarisse, I'm head of the Ares cabin and I would like to congratulate you on your fighting. You know usually nobody is that good unless there an Ares kid."

"Thanks it was nothing that kid of yours was to cocky, you really need to teach him some discipline, no offense meant of course." I replied

She gave a short laugh and said "No offense taken i totally agree with you, but i was talking about Jackson."

"Oh, well, I've had practice before camp for a couple of years...but I'm not sure bout you, you seem like a real warrior."

"Oh I am, but Im also the only one who can beat Jackson, so how bout a friendly spar later?"

I was about to answer with a yes but one small spasm of pain from my back made me stop. I gave Clarisse a apologetic face and said "Im so sorry i would love to but i would really like to start to get a feel of the place you know use the climbing wall and stuff. I will definitely call for you when i want a fight though."

It look like one of the Ares kids was bout to say something but one look from Clarisse shut him up. I don't know why she stood up for me when i clearly looked like a coward in there eyes but there must have been something in my eyes that made Clarisse understand, even if she didn't know what she was understanding.

I nodded to her and walked to my table, i didn't want anything to eat, i didn't think my stomach could take it. Gods if i keep going like this I will be a stick figure in no time. I looked towards Percy's table to see him staring at me with concern.

I attempted a small smile but from the look on his face it probably looked more like a grimace. i quickly looked away not being able to look at his caring face anymore. Instead I looked towards the Athena cabins table, thinking of ways to get them on my side.

I'm positive I have the Ares cabin from the way Clarisse approached me and defended me. But now that I'm looking closer at the Athena cabins table it looks like Annabeth is being isolated from the rest.

Gods this might be easier than i thought if Annabeth doesn't get in the way. I sighed heavily thinking that this might be more complicated than i thought. though once my back gets better i will be able to show off my bow skills and get on Apollos good side and im pretty sure I have the Hermes cabin wrapped around my finger.

My thoughts soon turned to last night, i covered my mouth with my hand trying to push the horrid memories back. i quickly got up and sauntered out of the Dining Pavilion with all the swagger i could muster.

As soon as i was out of sight I ran to the woods, looking for a clearing that would suit my needs. after a couple of minutes i found a nice clearing that was thin but long, kind of like an oval. I took out another hidden necklace that looked like a black skeleton key and willed it to do what i wanted it to.

Two seconds later there was a black KTM 1290 Super Duke R. I hopped on and shadow traveled a couple miles outside of camp, when I was done i instantly started driving southwest.

Percy POV

Man I'm really worried about Gabrielle. first she comes back after disappearing wincing and looking like she went two weeks without food, water, or sleep. Second the more i think about it the more i swear i heard Gabrielle's stifled scream last night. And third this morning she went through a whole conversation with Clarisse and Clarisse walked away SMILING. Then she just walks away in the middle of breakfast and disappears!

I got up 5 minutes after she left to go follow her. But all i could find was...nothing. Crap i should've know she is a daughter of Hades after all.

I walked around camp looking for her when i saw Clarisse, "Hey Clarisse!" i called out.

"Whats up Jackson? You want another girl beating you?"

"Haha very funny, but i was actually thinking of Gabrielle, have you seen her?"

"No not since breakfast, why?"

"Well she has been acting weird and today she just disappeared."

"Well she did tell me that she was going to start getting the feel of the camp and stuff i mean she turned down a spar to."

"Wait, what? Gabrielle turned down a spar?"

"Thats what i said Jackson! Get your head out of your ass and listen!"

"Im sorry thats not what i meant its just that she isn't the one to turn down a fight."

"Yea well...she seemed kinda in pain, and when i looked at her eyes they seemed darker, you know? Then i remembered yesterday her eyes turned black, I kinda just backed down i didn't want a repeat of yesterday."

"Really you noticed she was in pain to?"

"Yea and also when i looked at her eyes it seem that something just clicked like i knew...something it was weird... well i got to go Jackson i hope you find her i like her she has guts."

With that Clarisse walked away towards the Arena. I walked towards the climbing wall thinking what could be wrong with Gabrielle. I started walking to her cabin when i was assaulted from behind by a curly blonde haired Athena girl.

"Annabeth! what are you doing?"

"What i cant surprise my boyfriend?"

"Not by jumping on my back!"

"Awww Percy your no fun" She pouted.

"Annabeth" i started "This just isn't working out..." i dumped her on the floor and she landed with a "oof"

"Percy-"

"No Annabeth I'm done, i think we should break up."

"W-What?"

"Im sorry Annabeth-"

"NO! this is about that gi- Gabrielle isnt it!"

"Annabeth I'm truly sorry, but its not...its just that you have been so-"

"I don't want to hear it! I have been faithful and a great girlfriend and its your loss not mine, but if that Gabrielle makes a move she will be sorry!"

Annabeth then stormed off in a rage. crap that could've gone better but Im glad i got her off my back.

3 DAYS LATER...

Oh Gods its been three days and I'm literally having a mental break down WHERE IS SHE! I couldn't find her the first day, thinking "hey she probably just went for a walk in the woods" then in the morning there was no sign of her in her cabin.

So the second day i went to Chiron and he said if she didn't show up before noon we will send small search parties out into the woods. She didn't come back before noon so we sent out the search parties. they searched till late into the night but we still didn't find one clue as to where she went.

The third day, or today, they sent out a couple of people, but they stopped searching after a couple hours saying if she didn't come back soon, she probably got eaten by something.

So here i am walking around during the campfire wondering where the Hades she could be. I walked towards the beach knowing the water would calm me but it seemed i wasn't alone.

I started walking away from the person thinking they must want to be alone if they are here during the campfire. But something caught my eye, the sketchpad in her hand. I walked closer to her, curios as to what she was drawing. I was completely shocked to see that it was me in the drawing,

I was standing in the middle of a lake that was surrounded by mountains. I had a ball of water with a water lily in one hand and the other was reaching out like i was reaching out to someone. It was the look on my face that really captivated me, the look on my face was this longing look that was so filled with sadness that i could cry just looking at it.

I tentatively stepped forward to look at the artist and with a jolt saw it was Gabby, "Gabby?" i asked hesitantly afraid she would run away if she saw that i could see her drawing.

I was rewarded with a small "Hey Perce, why aren't you at the fire?"

"The fire Gabby, you've been gone for THREE DAYS! Where have you been!"

"Calm down Perce I was only gone for a little while and nothing bad happened..."

"CALM DOWN! Gabby! you worried me sick!"

"Perce I'm sorry I just had to get away, I'm not used to people caring or expecting me to stay, Perce i'm a runaway, Its what i do runaway."

"Gabby...Im sorry i exploded on you its just that i worry, Gabby i care about you." By then we were both sitting in the sand and seemed to gravitate towards each other.

"Perce" she breathed out. Then our lips touched and the world disappeared.

Gabrielle POV

I was moving towards Percy and him to me. I was going to tell him this isn't a good idea but then i remember a surprise visit i got and I got a bad feeling in my stomach "Perce" I started to say but it was then that our lips touched and all my worries disappeared.

Percy put his hand to my cheek and the kiss got deeper. His other hand went to the back of my neck pulling me closer and closer. My hands rested on his chiseled chest, but soon moved into his silky black hair. His tongue licked along my bottom lip asking for permission, I eagerly open my mouth and his tongue slipped inside exploring my mouth and my tongue exploring his. My hands tugged on his hair pulling him even closer and his hands moved to rest on my hips, pulling me into his lap.

I shifted so my knees were on either side of his legs and our hips were pressed together. I ground into him slightly causing him to moan. We pulled away slightly to breath but Percy took this opportunity to attack my neck. He kisses and sucked at my neck, right on the soft part of my pulse making me moan loudly.

I pulled his hair making his head come up so i could kiss him again. The kiss was full of passion and lust, but also love. Percy's hands were on the small of my back pressing me flush against him and my hands were running down his chest. My hands then slipped under his shirt and they started exploring his body like they had a mind of their own. I scratched his toned abs lightly and Percy growled deep in my throat.

I threw my head back in ecstasy and moaned his name, I was about to go back kissing him when i heard voices. Obviously Percy didn't hear because he was still attacking my neck, "Percy" I started, "Percy!" i said more forcefully. "What" he grounded out. "Perce...People" I managed to say between pants. He growled again but detached himself from my neck.

"Gabby, that was..." I laughed at that and said "Yea" and then we were both laughing. I reluctantly got off Percy and collapsed beside him, laying on my back staring at the stars. Percy laid down too so that our shoulders were touching.

"Hey Gabby what were you drawing?"

"Oh well i was kinda hoping you would forget about that..."

"Gabby" he said while laughing at me.

"Okay, okay fine i was drawing you."

"Yea but why did i look so sad?"

"I don't know it was just how i drew you."

"May i see your other drawings?" I bit my lip having a battle with myself, "Okay" i said reluctantly, he broke out in a lopsided grin. I reached over to where i dropped it and handed it to Percy.

I watched as Percy's face turned to one of wonder, "Wow" he said "These are amazing"

I shrugged, "Well were did you think i went."

"What?"

"I went to...a place were i feel welcome to get a few things that i stored there and catch up with a few old friends..."

"Old friends? You weren't in a gang or anything were you?"

"..."

"You were in a gang weren't you!"

"NO! I wasn't IN the gang i just knew some people who were." I said defensively. He laughed at me again and said "Okay, okay but what else did you do you were gone for three days and-hey! how did you get there!"

This time I was the one who laughed at HIM "I was waiting for you to ask that, i have a black KTM 1290 Super Duke R that can turn into a skeleton key."

"W-Really? you have a motorcycle that turns into a key?"

"Yup she is my baby."

Percy laughed at my dreamy look and asked again what else i was doing "Oh well you know hung out and stuff, got a new tattoo..."

"You got a tattoo? Can i see it?" he asks shyly

I smiled at his shyness and lifted my shirt up showing him the bird made out of music notes on my ribs to Percy. "Wow" he breathed "Its beautiful" he leaned over me and traced the music notes "I love your tattoos you know" i smiled at him and said "thank you I, um, designed it myself..."

Percy smiled at me again and kissed the tattoo, "Come on its past lights out and I'm tired." I replied with a okay and we started walking to our cabins hand in hand.

Percy dropped me off at my cabin first and kissed my goodnight when a thought popped in my head "Hey Perce!" i called out to him "What about Annabeth?"

"I broke up with her the day you left!" i nodded and smiled to him as he walked away.

I entered my cabin and stopped dead in my tracks. There on my bed was a blood red note addressed to me. i slowly walked up to it and picked it up. I hesitantly opened it, it read:

My Love,

I see you have gotten in with Perseus Jackson, good we could use him. I want you to make a move on the Athena cabin and any other cabin you want soon. I will visit you in a couple of days and i want progress. Don't mess up, be careful, and once again DONT get attached. You will receive punishment and it will be severe, if you ruin this.

Love,

Your Master

oh crap


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! Hehe here is the next chapter!!!!! And we may see someone that everyone loves!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> How man freakin times must I tell you I dont own freaking Percy Jackson!!

Chapter Eight

Percy POV

Holy crap was the only thing running through my head right now. I can't believe I kissed her like that and she kissed BACK! Oh My Gods I am the happiest man alive right now. The whole scene kept running through my head, her soft lips, her hands in my hair and on my body, and, Gods, her grinding into me. I almost moaned just thinking about it. I keep replaying the scene over and over in my head and something keeps nagging me.

It wasn't until i was on the brink of the world of Morpheus that a picture of her stomach came to mind and it was like a fog was lifted. Because beneath that fog were scars, scars so many scars that weren't there that awkward day that i caught her dressing.

Also i swear on the River Styx that there were no scars on her back, but now I remember feeling them on her back when i was pulling her closer to me. But the weirdest thing was, they were thick and long, like whip marks...

Gabrielle POV

I woke up stiff and in pain, but not as much as yesterday, but it soon flew out the window when i thought about last night. Oh My Gods i actually did all that, i lost control again, but in a different way.

But then I remembered the letter. Crap I need to make a move, but right now lets go wake up Percy. i laughed like a maniac at that and went to the bathroom to take a shower and all that jazz.

When i was done and dressed in a black tank top and black ripped skinny jeans. I was also of course wearing my black combat boots and leather jacket. Also i have all my weapons on ( like i would have ever leave without them)

When my little inner-monologue was done i realized i was standing in front of Percy's cabin. I decided to have a little fun so i went around to the side of his cabin and went to his window.

I quickly and quietly opened the window and slipped inside. There was Percy looking extremely cute in his ducky pajama pants while he was tangled in his sheets drooling.

I silently walked over to Percy who was laying face up and pounced on him. He let out a yelp and reached out to Riptide who was on his nightstand. Only to find he couldn't move his arms with me holding them above his head in one hand and in the other i had a knife held to his throat.

Percy was about to yell out, but he seemed to finally see his "attacker" and instead rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated "Gabrielle, is it your life's dream to give me a heart attack by holding a knife to my throat?"

"No" I replied "But for the hero of Olympus you aren't really observant are you?" I then removed my knife from his throat and laughed.

"Gabby! I was asleep!"

"You should have sensed my presence or at least felt the slight change of pressure on your bed when my foot touched it before i could touch you."

"Gabby, I'm not superhuman like you, now may i please have my hands back?"

I bit my lip pretending to think about it and said "Umm,,,I don't think so,,,I'd rather do this" with that i leaned down and captured his lips with my own and kissed him lightly.

Apparently Percy was having none of it though because he ripped his arms out of my hold with a surprising amount of force and grabbed my head forcing my lips to his, deepening the kiss (not that i was complaining)

My hands ran up his chest and slipped into his sleep tousled hair. His hands ran down the side of my body, making me shiver, and rested on my hips. I tugged lightly on his hair making him growl (Gods that is so hot) and slipped my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance neither of us giving in.

While our tongues were still fighting Percy's hands slid down to my thighs and pushed me down so we were pressed together every where we touched. Finally giving up the battle Perce started kissing his way down my neck, stopping to suck on my pulse for awhile to finally go back up and stop at my ear.

Percy then flipped me over so he was on top and whispered in my ear "you know you never said good morning." I gave a shaky laugh when he started to nibble on my ear lobe, "Say it" he growls in my ear. I brought his face to mine and kissed him mumbling into the kiss "good morning" apparently that satisfied him because i felt him smile. then in one fluent move he got up and started looking for a shirt in his chest (did i mention he was shirtless and showing his six pack)

I sat there while he found a shirt and jeans, "Are you going to watch me dress or are you going to wait outside?" Ask Percy.

"Hmm, I think I will stay right here, I mean you watched me dress one time."

Percy turned a deep red and said "That was different I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Really and what did you think I was doing after I told you that I was changing?"

Percy muttered something under his breath, then louder he said "Fine you can stay."

I smiled at him and watched as he stripped his ducky pjs and start to put on his jeans. When he had his jeans on i slipped off the bed, wrapped my hands around his waist, and buried my head in his back.

Percy POV

I was changing (A little self aware) in front of Gabby when i felt arms wrap arouund my waist and cold hands press against my stomach. I tensed up until ii realized it was Gabby and felt her bury her head in my back, "Love {Crap I always wanted to be called that} whats wrong?"

"Percy can we keep this between us for a little while i don't really want everyone to know yet.' She asked, embarrassed. I turned around and lifted her chin up so i could look in to her eyes, because i was 6'2 and she was 5'8, "If thats what you want Love, than of course we can."

She gave me the most brilliant smile and gave me a forceful kiss on the lips, I smiled but then pouted when she pulled away, "Come on finish getting dressed then meet me at my cabin so we can walk to breakfast together."

"Wait why would i meet you at your cabin when your already here?"

"Because Percy what would people think if they saw us both exiting your cabin in the morning after both of us were missing last night?" She gave me another quick kiss then left through the window.

I finished dressing, made my bed, and cleaned up a little going aas slow as i could. Then i left forcing myself not to run to Cabin 13.

Aphrodite POV (Ha! NONE of you saw THAT coming!)

Oh my Gods! Who is she! I know Percy Jackson doesn't love Annabeth Chase anymore, even though i thought they would last, and loves someone else but i don't know who she is! I don't have her heartstring and i can't find her anywhere! I have other things to do but I WILL find her...

Gabrielle POV

I walked back to my cabin, I was about to go inside when i heard someone in there. I went around back and climbed up to the roof, I opened the secret hatch up there and slipped inside

I quickly shut the hatch before anyone could notice the light, apparently that didn't matter because the person was so engrossed in looking through my stuff they didn't notice. The boy was younger with midnight black hair, and was wearing all black, Nico.

I ran along the beam until i was over my bed and jumped. i landed in a crouch in front of a gaping Nico, "Y-y-you just JUMPED from the CEILING!"

I smirked and asked "What were you doing looking through my stuff?"

"You scared the crap out of me! And i didn't know this was yours! I didn't even know you were here!"

"So what were you doing looking through my stuff?"

"I wanted to know who was in my cabin, so why are you here?"

"Oh you know, its a secret..."

"Oh sorry, well you know our whole lives are mysteries..."

I reached over and hugged him a little awkwardly, a couple seconds later I heard a knock. Nico's head cocked to the side and he frowned, I walked over and opened the door to see Percy. I said a quick hey and pecked him on the lips, he gave me a questioning look. i opened the door wider so he could see an open mouthed Nico.

"Y-y-you and HIM?" he whisper yelled.

I laughed at his face and nodded, Percy gave me a confused look, "Its okay he is my brother after all."

"Okay love." Percy smiled at me and-

"Wait, wait" said Nico "You and Percy are dating?

"Yes but don't tell anyone okay"

"Yea but Percy if you hurt her i will not hold her back okay?"

I laughed while Nico looked completely serious and Percy looked terrified, "Come on lets go to breakfast." Percy and I left the cabin and started walking to breakfast.

We were walking by the Athena Cabin when i saw a little Athena girl sitting on the ground with a giant textbook and paper, crying. Oh this will be the perfect time to befriend the Athena Cabin! I walked over to her and crouched down next to her "Sweetie whats wrong?" i asked.

"A-A-Annabeth is making me do this work so i could have breakfast and I don't understand it!"

I looked at the textbook "Sweetie this is ninth grade Algebra"

"I know and i cant understand it! All the numbers jumble together!"

"Would you like me to help you?"

She sniffled and nodded "Okay so first you have to..."

Percy POV

I just stood there watching in wonderment what Gabby was doing, my Gods she can be be the coldest person in the world but here she is helping this little girl. She is the most perfect girl a guy can get, and she is mine Oh I shouldn't say that in front of her, she would get pissed

While Gabby was helping the girl Malcolm, a Athena boy who was my friend, came out and stopped at the sight of Gabby helping the girl.

"Hey Percy" He starts "Whats going on here?"

"Oh this girl said Annabeth told her she couldn't have breakfast until she finished her work.

Malcolm looked taken aback "Really?" he asks.

"Yea and apparently its like ninth grade work and the little girl couldn't do it so Gabrielle is helping her"

"Really? Annabeth did that? We never did that before! Thats horrible! what kind of work?"

"Umm, i think it was Algebra?"

His eyes widened "Algebra! That high school work! Elizabeth is only eight!"

"Yea, Annabeth has been real bitchy lately."

"Cant you do anything about it this is completely unfair!"

"No Annabeth and I broke up."

"What? Really? Why?" he asks rapidly.

I chuckled at his need to know and answered "Like i said before she was being a bitch and getting really vain. Also you heard what she said in the Arena! It was ridicules my fatal flaw is loyalty how could i go around flirting with people?"

"Yea your right I noticed that too, well sorry man, I'm gunna thank Gabrielle."

I sighed at the thought of Annabeth being mean to this little girl because of me. Great now she is going around being an ass blaming me! I shook my head and walked to Gabrielle to see how she reacts to Malcolm thanking her.

Gabrielle POV

I noticed Percy talking to an Athena boy and got angry thinking he had a part in this. so when him and Percy walk over i was surprised he went over to Elizabeth, as i learned her name was, and apologized to her saying that it was unfair for Annabeth to do this.

But i was extremely surprised when he walked over to me and started to apologize to me, "Look" He started "Thanks for doing this it was completely unfair and Annabeth has no right to do this too Elizabeth. You know your not as bad as Annabeth says."

"And what has Annabeth said about me?" I asked curiously

"Well she has been creating these crazy rumors like that every time you disappear you were sleeping with some Ares kid." I felt Percy tense up beside me and quickly glanced at him, he seemed more angry at Annabeth than me, good, i sighed in relief and turned back to Malcolm.

Malcolm being the Athena kid he is saw the whole exchange and gave me a knowing look, in return i raised one eyebrow challenging him to say something. He just shook his head slightly and said "Im going to talk to Annabeth about this whole thing, Im also going to talk to the other Athena kids to get those rumor to stop okay?"

I nodded to him in thanks and shook his hand. I got up after him and Elizabeth left to go to breakfast and stood up. Percy stood up with me, so we started towards the Pavilion.

Percy was really quiet so worry i said "Percy you know i di-"

"Its okay Gabby i know you didn't, i'm just angry at Annabeth. I cant believe she is doing this! Its ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

I blew out a breath i didn't know i was holding and smiled in relief at him. We walked in a comfortable silence to breakfast, finally, when an Ares kid walked past me.

Now i was okay with people walking past me, but not with people grabbing my ass! so when he grabbed it my eyes widened in shock, anger, and, I'm afraid to say, fear. So before Percy or even the boy could react I grabbed his arm, twisted, and pulled his arm down, efficiently breaking it.

The Ares boy screamed, and i saw it was the boy i beat during practice that one day. I let go of his arm and watched as he rolled on the ground screaming in pain, "Pathetic" i spat. With that i stepped over his screaming form and walked to the Pavilion with a seething Percy.

When we arrived everyone was staring at me again, Crap, i realized that everyone probably saw that whole thing. Percy's hand brushed mine and he went to sit down, i went to my table to see Nico already there.

I sat down across from him and sat there while he just stared at me, "So" he began "Was it necessary to break his arm?"

"Hey, hey you aren't supposed to know me, you cant scold me." I smirked at him and started to eat some eggs, considering Im feeling a bit better. Nico glared at me but didn't say a word.

Yay! My back doesn't hurt that much so i could use my bow! maybe i will help Percy, considering he cant use a bow to save his life. it would be a great time to get Apollos cabin on my side, i could help them also if they need it, fantastic im on a roll!

When i was done i got up and sat across from Percy at his table. The second i sat down everything turned quiet and every one was staring at me AGAIN. Percy was staring at me wide eyed, i cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Gabby" he began "Why are you sitting at my table? Are you trying to get in trouble?"

"What" I asked "cant i sit with my friend?"

"Not unless you want to get blasted by one of the Gods for being disrespectful! Go back to your table!"

I just laughed, "Percy i honestly don't give a crap if they want to kill me they can okay? But they wont."

"Why?" he asks

"Because they respect me for being brave enough and i can guarantee you that Artemis is debating wether to ask me to be one of her Hunters and the answer is no by the way."

I smiled up at the sky and yelled "Thank You for the offer though!" i received a faint rumble of thunder. Percy just nodded his head and every one went back to eating, except for Annabeth who was glaring at me.

I gave her a smirk and flipped her the bird {hehe Maximum Ride reference...anyone? no okay} Her eyes widened and looked around to see if anyone saw that and was going to do anything about it. People saw but all they did was snicker and laugh at her.

"So Percy we are going to practice archery today." it wasn't a question.

"Um Gabby i suck at archery and i assure you it will end up with you having an arrow in you somewhere."

I laughed at him again, I took his hand, pulled him up, and dragged him to the archery range. Percy was trying to pull his hand out of mine and run away but i held him in a vise like grip. This will be fun


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello!!!!! HEHEHEHE here is the next chapter!!!!!!! Hop you enjoy!!!
> 
> *Sigh* I don't really want to say it but...*Sigh* okay okay I don't own Percy Jackson!!!

Chapter Nine

Gabrielle POV

We made it to the Arena with no injuries except for Percy's bruised hand. I walked towards the bows and picked one that looked the perfect size for Percy. I picked up the bow and quiver and handed it to Percy. He grabbed it reluctantly, and lined up to take a shot. I saw a problem instantly.

"Perce your stance is all wrong, look stand more sideways, put your back foot more back, and bend your knees a little, don't stand like a statue."

He did as i told and raised the bow up and i saw another problem, "Percy, arm straight, stomach in, have your hand pulled back to the corner of your mouth and keep your elbow down." i commanded Jeesh who taught him how to shoot, no wonder he is no good he did as i said with me helping some more.

I noticed we had a crowd again, mostly Apollo kids and i saw Annabeth smirking whispering to an Ares kid. I frowned then glared at them all making some of them shudder.

Percy tried again and I adjusted some things, then he shot. It wasn't a perfect shot but it was good. The campers gasped and started whispering, Annabeth was staring at Percy with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Annabeth close your mouth you might catch flies." A bunch of people laughed and snickered. Percy had the biggest grin on, then he ran over to me picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

"Okay, okay you can put me down you might have hit the target bit it wasn't the best shot." Because the arrow was on the outside of the blue ring, probably the best shot a Poseidon kid has ever made.

We practiced some more, each time Percy getting closer and closer till he hit the inside of the red. When this happened a bunch of Apollo kids crowded around me asking me questions.

I started freaking out Holy crap, holycrapholycrap! Oh My Gods nonoNONONO! Step away STEP AWAY! Percy who noticed my panic and discomfort started yelling at them to step away, but nobody was listening.

I finally snapped, unraveled my whip and brought out one of my short swords. People instantly stepped away with wide eyes, fearing i would attack.

I stared wide eyed at everyone turning around slowly. The Ares boy who Annabeth was talking to took out his sword and started advancing towards me. I snapped my whip at him and he took a step back, but before i could actually hit him Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping my arms.

Thats when i started screaming"LET ME GO! LET ME GO PERCY! NNNNNOOOOO!" He started whispering soothing words in my ear as I was screaming and kicking.

"Its okay, Its okay, your okay, your okay" He kept on whispering in my ear, I slowly dropped my weapons. I calmed down enough that i stopped kicking, he turned me around so i was facing him and he hugged me tighter.

I slowly hugged him back and buried my head in his chest. He held me tighter as i tried to not cry and was dry sobbing. "Im sorry, Im sorry" I kept muttering, "Please don't hurt me." I pleaded.

Percy POV

"Please don't hurt me." I froze Oh Gods Oh Gods, please, please Oh Gods she didn't say that please tell me she didn't say that I choked back on my own sob. I felt her knees give out, i quickly picked her up bridal style, picked her weapons up, and carried her to her cabin. i kissed her forehead lightly and hurried to her cabin, shoving anyone who got in my way.

TIMESKIP/IMDIFFERENTFROMALINEBREAK/GETITRIGHT

I barged into Cabin 13 and gently laid her on her bed. I then ran to her bathroom, grabbed a towel, wet it, and ran back out, not noticing the bloody bandages. I placed the towel on her head and gently started taking off her weapons and jacket.

When i was done that I quickly checked her body (not like a rapist) over for any injuries, only skimming over the skin that was showing. Seeing none I relaxed a little and sat down on the side of the bed.

I was wiping the tears off her face when Nico came running in, panic in his eyes. "What happened! Is she okay?" he yelled.

"She is fine, she just got overwhelmed."

"Well what happened?"

"She was teaching me archery and i was hitting the target and i kept on getting better and better and everyone was cheering and-"

"Percy! What happened?" I could tell he was getting angry because the shadows were withering around.

"Okay, okay so like i said before and people started gathering around her and she started panicking, I tried to get her out but nobody was listening. but then she pulled out some weapons, so a boy charged her. I managed to get to her before she hurt him, but she was crying and screaming. S-she started muttering things...like 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' and 'P-please don't hurt me'"

By then i was crying, for her, for not being able to help her, and Nico had tears in his eyes. I felt her stir beside me and i was by her side in an instant. "Percy" she muttered, "Yes! Yes Love, I'm right here, its okay."

She smiled a bit and settled down, "Hey Nico why don't you go back out and do some activities, i'll watch her."

"Percy-"

"Please Nico"

"You really care for her don't you, this isn't just something to do because of Annabeth?"

"No i really care for her, I might even love her."

"Okay i will leave, but maybe when she wakes up, you should tell her." I nodded and he left. I laid down beside her, put her head on my chest, wrapped my arms around her waist, and fell asleep.

Gabrielle POV

I've been awake for awhile, but didn't open my eyes. I was thinking. Plus with Percy's warmth and him running his hands through my hair, I didn't want to get up.

Ugh, back to reality, I almost lost control again. I'm probably going to get in trouble too, great! (Boy isn't sarcasm great!) I didn't want to stray to far in my dark thoughts so I slowly opened my eyes. I felt Percy shift beside me so I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

I could feel him chuckle from underneath me and I heard a smooth but sleepy voice say "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Haha, thanks I feel fantastic!"

That turned Percy serious in an instant, "Are you okay, you scared me"

"I'm fine just tired."

I looked up at his face and noticed that he was biting his lip, thinking of asking me something probably. "Gabby...what did you mean when you said...please don't hurt me..." I froze and looked at Percy's face, he was heartbroken.

"Oh Gods Percy I didn't mean you, I know you would never hurt me!"

"Okay, good...were you talking about your mom?"

"Yea I'm sorry" that I have to lie to you

"No, no you have nothing to be sorry about! I'm sorry I asked you."

I propped myself on my elbow so I could look down at him, "Hey it's okay I don't mind you can ask me anything, but that doesn't mean I will always answer." I gave him a mysterious look at the end and he laughed.

I leaned down and kissed him lightly. I pulled away slightly and asked "what time is it anyway?"

"Um I think it is near dinner?"

"Dinner? Crap I've been asleep most the day?"

"Yea well you were tired and so was I" I laughed at his sheepish look and rested my head on his chest. "Ugh how is Nico?"

"Fine, he was just worried for you"

"Okay good"

"Do you want to do something?" He asked

"Yup" I said popping the "p" "lay here with you as my pillow"

He chuckled again and pulled me close, I smiled and nestled in his arms. unfortunately thats when a knock came at the door, "Ugh, WHO IS IT!" Percy laughed at my silliness, "Um its the Apollo Cabin and some Athena kids."

I groaned and dragged myself up, bringing Perce up with me. I reluctantly walked to the door and opened it, "Hello?" I asked rather rudely.

The consular of Apollos cabin stepped up, Will i think his name was, and said "I wanted to apologize on behalf of everyone here and more for what happened earlier. We didn't mean to overwhelm you {Sorry i don't really remember what Will was like}

I stared at them for a moment, they started fidgeting so i have them all a warm smile, "Its okay Im sorry i freaked out on all of you"

"Okay so we are good?"

"Yea of course, I'm not going to blame you for my problems."

Will and everyone smiled in relief and exchanged glances, "Well if everything is okay between us would you like to practice with us, your a fantastic archer."

"Of course I will meet you in the Arena in a minute i just got to do some quick things."

"Yea of course, come on guys lets go!" With that Will and all the kids left. I went back inside, closed the door and turned to Percy who was sitting on my bed.

"So" he said "I guess it went well"

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Well, there was no screaming or running away in terror for one."

"Hey! I wouldnt have done that, im not that mean, and truly it wasnt there fault."

"Really?" After I nodded he said "Okay, good so what are you doing now?"

"Im going to practice with the Apollo kids, you want to come?"

He shook his head and said, "No Im okay, I think I'm going down to the beach? thanks though."

I smiled widely and walked over to him. I grabbed his hands and sat down on his lap, "Percy, you don't have to feel guilty about not spending any time with me, I'm not going to be needy and need you at my beck and call, okay? Im not going to be like Annabeth."

He smiled his wonderful crooked smile, pecked me on the lips, and said "Okay love, thank you for being the most fantastic girlfriend."

I think that was the happiest I've ever been when he called me that. I kissed him passionately, wrapping me arms around his neck and bringing Percy closer. Percy's arms went around my waist, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss was rough but at the same time loving and caring. We kissed for a minute or two but i had to pull away.

"Perce, I'm sorry but i have to go." Percy groaned but nodded. I got off of him and left my cabin with Percy behind me.

LINEBREAK/BOBISAWESOME/BOBISCOOL/BOBISTOARROGANT/

When i walked into the Arena everyone stopped what they were doing i do that a lot don't i? Will jogged over to me, "Hey! I was starting to think you wouldn't come! Come on I was wondering if you could help some new Apollo kids, they came a couple days before you."

"Of course I will help, where are they?"

"They are at the last targets, at the end of the line." I rolled my eyes at that slightly angry, that will make them feel like outcast being separated from everyone.

I walked over the the two, twins i noticed, they both had the signature golden blonde hair and blue eyes. It was a boy and girl, they seemed around 10, the girl had long hair that came down to her elbows and they boys hair came down to near his shoulders. I also noticed that the boys eyes were brighter than the girls.

They both were staring at there bows like they have never seen one before. I sighed again and said "Hey! How bout i help you with those!" They looked at me warily so i smiled at them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, stepping in front of his sister obviously protective of her, "Your not one of our...siblings" He was hesitant to call the other Apollo kids there siblings Gods what do these people do when new kids come, if the new kids feel so unwelcome

"You are very observant that could save your life. My name is Gabrielle, daughter of Hades, and you are?"

The little girl stepped up and said, "Your that scary girl, your the one who hurt all those people and did all those bad things." I cocked my head to the side, "What bad things? Who told you i did these things?"

"The pretty girl with curly blonde hair and the gray eyes."

I sighed, angry that Annabeth would get these children to hate me "No sweetie i guarantee you i didn't do any of those bad things, that Annabeth told you i did, i promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie if i was that mean would i be here trying to help you?"

She thought for a moment then shook her head, "Good" I said "So what are your names?" The boy stepped forward a little and said "My name is Archer and my sisters name is Hunter."

I laughed at that "Well i guess your mom knew who your father really was, well anyway it is nice to meat you. Now why don't you come with me and work with your bows?" They both nodded and followed me to the middle of the line.

I walked up to the two people who were in the two middle targets and tapped them on the shoulders, "What" the one on the left snapped, "Move, both of you, find a different target."

The one on the right furrowed his brows, "What do you mean? you have to earn these spots! We're not moving!" I smirked at him and said in a low voice "Move now or i will put an arrow in both your dicks"

They both laughed at me and i could feel the worry coming off of Hunter and Archer. I turned around and winked at them, "Okay so i guess we will go back down there" I pretended to be scared and they both smirked.

I started walking away swinging my bow off my shoulder and notching an arrow. The jerks were too busy laughing there asses off to notice yup there going to be laughing when my arrow is in there business I whipped around and shot my arrow at the first boy.

My arrow got so close to him that it ripped his jeans missing his crotch by a millimeter. They both stared at his dick in shock, "Oops" i said "I missed" I put an innocent look on my face and everyone started laughing at the two.

The first boy ran off with his hands covering his junk I notched another arrow and aimed it at the second boy, "Am i gunna have to shoot you too? I promise I wont miss this time." He ran out of the Arena like a pack of hellhounds were chasing them Well actually i was worse but they don't know that

"Come on you two step up." I said to the twins, they both stepped up and i told them to ready there bows. They both held them horribly, i sighed...for what felt like the thousandth time in a week.

"Okay so you are doing this all wrong" I continued to adjust their stances and every thing but once i made a small adjustment there parentage started to show and they had perfect stances in 10 minutes.

"Wow your really showing your parentage, your fantastic. Okay know i want you to pull notch an arrow, pull it back so your hand is by the corner of your mouth." They did as i said and i adjusted Hunters elbows, "Now aim and let go."

They did as i said and there arrows hit the inside of the red, Archer was up and a little too the left and Hunter was farther up and to the right of the center.

They both broke out in identical grins, "Wow guys fantastic! Alright keep going your not done yet!" We kept on practicing them shooting getting closer to the center and me hitting dead center every time, sometimes splitting arrows in half with other arrows.

We didn't stop until a group of Athena kids came up to me "Umm excuse me, Gabrielle" One said tentiveley, "What" I asked warily, "W-would you help us w-with b-battle s-strategies?"

I stared at them looking for signs of a trap, seeing none i nodded my head "Okay, hey guys is it okay if i leave you?"

"Of course" answers Hunter, "You've already done so much, do something else" Her and Archer smile. I wet over and kissed both of the tops of there heads Murmuring a good job and left with the Athena kids.

I walked with them to there cabin on high alert the whole time. When we arrived I wasn't at all surprised that inside there were book shelves and maps, and in the middle there was a huge desk covered with notes, battle strategies and formations.

"Come on I am having trouble perfecting this attack formation." A younger girl around 13 with her gray eyes and ,oddly, brown hair, which was rare. i walked over to the desk and looked at the formation laid out on top.

"Look" she said "I have gone over it again and again but the chances are always in the enemies favor, I cant figure out whats wrong!" I look at it closely and noticed some things.

"Look your frontal attack is too large and your troops that are going around too small. Also your troops aren't going far enough back, have two large groups go around to the sides. Then have those two split in another two groups. Have two of each head towards the back of the enemy then have the remaining two go to the sides."

While i was helping the girl Annabeth walked in "What is she doing here!" she sputters I look up and said "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean what in the Hades are you doing in my cabin?"

"Well i believe that this young girl asked for my help, so i am helping her." I said calmly.

"Well i can help her!"

"Maybe but she asked me so move along now." I made a shooing motion with my hand and she stomped out outraged. I heard a few chuckles from the other campers in the cabin and i smiled.

"Okay so back to this, so you would have your frontal group attack first. Then while the enemy is focused on them have the side troops attack." By now i had campers crowding around the desk listening to my attack plan, "Wait a little more until the enemy tries to go around your side troops then have the back troops attack the back of the enemy army."

Now i had the whole cabin listening to me, "While you are fighting started to close in on the army, form a circle surrounding the enemy army. Keep moving in until the enemy is so packed together in the center they cant move. Then just keep peeling layer after layer of enemy soldiers off until there are none left."

They all stared at me in amazement, then they started commenting. Some of the Athena campers started fixing some details and we worked together. They were impressed with my smartness and cleverness, i could tell.

I smirked Perfect i got the Athena cabin now We talked until dinner was called, I walked with a group of Athena campers discussing battle strategies.

Annabeth POV

How the Hades is she doing this! Taking control over everything! Making me the bad guy! And taking Percy away from me! I saw the way Percy kissed her when she had a meltdown in the Arena! Which reminds me i found another one of her flaws, claustrophobia.

I mentally laughed at that and walked into the Dining Pavilion. What i saw made me furious! How dare she take my cabin away from me! Fine if she is doing all this stuff to me maybe i will take Percy back...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson...maybe...not yet anyway...

Chapter Ten

Percy POV

I just sat down at the Poseidon table when Gabby walked in with a bunch of Athena kids good she needs friends I really want her to be social I look another glance at her and noticed she was a little detached from the rest of them though.

I saw those evil blonde curls out of the corner of my eye and saw that Annabeth was staring at Gabrielle with a calculating look, I frowned slightly and thought oh shit.

I smiled at Gabby and sent a little warning look at Annabeth, she seemed to understand me because she gave me a small almost nonexistent nod. I went back to my food and dug in with vigor {haha a big word}

When dinner was done I was anxious to talk to Gabby, I've been watching Annabeth watching Gabby, and I was nervous. I walked to the campfire and sat down on a log a little ways from the campfire knowing Gabby wouldn't want to be with all the people.

I smiled widely at Gabrielle when she came over but she didn't smile back. She had this paranoid look on her face and was twitching a little. "Hey" I said when she sat down "What's wrong?" She shook her head slightly and went on to looking around and twitching.

"You know you are twitching right? Come on tell me what's wrong?" I asked again placing my hand on top of her hand that kept on moving towards her knives.

"You saw Annabeth right?"

"Yea I was trying to warn you something is up, I was watching her and she kept on looking at you then me. It was creepy."

"Yea something is up I can feel it, be careful." With that she looked around kissed my cheek and went to two small kids who looked like Apollo campers. I frowned confused at her, why the Hades is she leaving if she wants us to be careful.

Gabrielle POV

I left Percy hoping to tempt Annabeth into putting her plan in action. I saw Hunter wave for me to come over to her and Archer so I started walking towards them, all the while keeping an eye on Annabeth.

I sat down with a "hey" and asked them how they were doing.

"We're doing fantastic!" Exclaims Hunter who was bouncing with joy.

"Yea Will says we are the best new camper archers he has ever met!" Says Archer.

"That fantastic! That means you can rub it in there faces later on and say that the great child of Hades Gabrielle taught you."

The both laughed at that and started talking about camp and the climbing wall and all that jazz. We talked for a while and the twins sang some songs with all the Apollo kids when Hunter asks me to sing.

I froze I haven't sung since when I used to sing Celaena to sleep, everyone started yelling there agreements, even Percy that bastard "Fine" I huffed out. Everyone was cheering while I was dying inside.

I stood up me knew instantly what I was going to sing, I took a deep breath and got lost.

I can bite my tongue

I can hold my breath

I can stay awake for days

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance an play the part

If thats what you ask

Give you all i am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when i fall down

I'm only human

And i crash and i break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then i fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of words

If thats what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And i bleed when i fall down

Im only human

And i crash and i break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then i fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

Im only human

Im only human

Just a little human

I can take so much until i fall apart

Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And i bleed when i fall down

Im only human

And i crash when i break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build my up and then i fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I took a shaky breath when I finish and was met by complete silence, but then everyone started cheering and clapping, holy crap I just did that and they liked it but when I looked over at Percy all my joy drained.

Because there was Percy with Annabeth on his lap and her tongue shoved down his throat. My eye twitched out of anger and i stormed over to her.

I could tell Percy was trying to get her off and was probably suffocating so i quickly ripped her off of him and yelled "What the Hades! What the Hell do you think you doing!"

Behind me Percy was heaving for breath and gagging, Annabeth tried to give me an innocent look but i could see a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth, "What do you mean? Im kissing my boyfriend"

I was shaking with anger trying not to lose control for the third time. Behind me Percy stuttered out "W-what the Hades are you talking about! I broke up with you! Why the Hades were you shoving your tongue down my throat, forcefully may i add, when we broke up!"

"Because Percy I love you and i know you love me! Your just being manipulated by this bitch!" She yelled.

"What the Hades! Manipulating him! I did no such thing!" I yelled back, "This is ridiculous! I don't have to take this from you! Percy broke up with you because you are an annoying, clingy bitch! And he isn't being manipulated by me! So shut the fuck up and leave me alone before i lose my temper!" I said threateningly.

Annabeth swallowed loudly, "Fine i will leave for know but Percy is mine! You cant have him! I know you two are together!" She spit out together like it was poison and stormed off.

"Gabby-" I cut Percy off, "Its fine I'm not angry at you I know you didn't want to kiss her"

"Wait!" Some Aphrodite girl yelled, Drew or something, "You and Percy are, like, together"

I sighed exasperated with her, "Yes we are" They all squealed and started whispering.

"Percy Im going to bed, walk with me?" He nodded and we both walked off. We walked in tense silence with me seething and Percy with his head down in anger and shame.

When we got to my cabin Percy abruptly hugged me tightly and whispered "I'm sorry" I melted into his embrace and hugged back, "Its fine, its okay, she is just lucky i didn't attack." He chuckled and said, "I was about to attack myself.

At that we both laughed and broke apart, "Will you come in? Sleep with me?" I asked sheepishly. Percy got a conflicted look on his face, "Just until i fall asleep?"

He gave me a gentle smile, "Of course love" i smiled, grabbed his hand and walked inside. I opened my chest and grabbed some pjs, then i started taking all my weapons off. Lets just say it took a while and Percy stood there with his mouth open the whole time.

When i was done i quickly grabbed some basketball shorts from Nico's chest, threw them to Percy, and ran to the bathroom. I undressed, put my pjs on, which were a black long sleeve with black skull bottoms. I brushed my teeth and hair, took some nectar for pain and walked back out to Perce.

Percy was in the black shorts and no shirt when i came out. Percy smiled and grabbed my hand, he pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed. I smiled back and slipped into bed also.

I laid my head on the spot between his shoulder and chest, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled up to him and slung one of my legs over his hip. Percy tightened his hold on me and rested his head on top of mine.

I closed my eyes but couldn't fall asleep with all the thoughts and worries, a camper disappeared today, campers claim that he went on a walk in the woods and never returned, they claimed he was dead good thats what there supposed to think

I snuggled deeper into Percy's warm chest and sighed This is way harder than it supposed to be I banished all thoughts about my mission and focused on Percy running his hands through my hair.

With my mind at rest, kinda, i fell into a troubled sleep.

Dream {Um sorry if this is bad, first time doing dreams}

I was walking in the thick woods at the dead of night, there was no moon light and i couldn't see a single star. I was nervous, for what i didn't know, so i slid one of my knives out of my belt and walked on carefully.

It was silent throughout the forest, not a single animal could be heard, there was no sound of the wind whistling or the sway of branches. I looked around trying to figure out what was wrong when i saw a shadow move ot of the corner of my eye.

I turned around trying to see what it was only to see not a thing. i continued to walk but i saw it again, i tried to catch it but again it disappeared. But there, there it was again, and again.

All the sudden i was being surrounded by shadows darting left and right, trapping me from moving. I tried controlling them but they didn't answer, i only heard a faint whisper that said "We do not serve you daughter of Hades, if that is what you are claiming to be now..."

I gasped "no" I whispered "This cant be happening" I summoned SoulBreaker and ran. I slashed and twirled though the shadows, but every time i passed through one i became cold and it was like all hope and happiness was drained out of me.

After I passed through the fifth one i fell to my knees drained of energy. A hooded figure glided towards me, i trembled on the ground scared out of my mind. The figure came closer while unraveling his whip.

My eyes widened at the sight of the whip and whimpered. He raised his arm bringing the whip back, right when he was about to bring the whip down i was ripped from the dream...

End Dream

Percy POV

I fell asleep shortly after Gabrielle and fell into a quiet sleep, that was until i heard a faint whimper. I slowly woke up when the whimpering came louder and more frequent. I was fully awake when i heard a shout, looked around wildly until my eyes landed on Gabby. Her face was scrunched up and her hands were balled in the sheets, she screamed and my mind stopped.

I quickly started shaking her awake saying her name over and over, Her shouts and screams got louder until i couldn't take it anymore. I did the only thing i could thing of. i kissed her.

She instantly quieted and kissed me back heatedly, she moaned and i started pulling away. But she quickly grabbed me and pulled me back down, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I rolled onto her, with my elbows on either side of her head. Gabby wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing me down so i was pressed against her.

I was in pure bliss and i didn't want to stop. But I did, i could tell she was tired and not getting enough sleep. "Gabby" I start " Go to sleep you need rest." She looked into my eyes and nodded.

I smiled at her and rolled off of her, bringing her with me so Gabby was completely on top of me, "Good night" I said, "Night" she mumbled, then we both fell asleep.

TIMESKIP/COOKIES/CAKE/PUDDING/MMMMMPUDDING...

Gabrielle POV

I woke up warm and happy thats weird, oh i fell asleep on Percy that make sense now I smiled but got up to change and get ready. When i was done i snuck past Percy and went to the beach to draw.

I sat down on the sand and pulled out my sketch pad and pencils. My hand started moving on its own accord. When i was done i looked at the page only to drop it in shock.

On the page was a picture of my dream last night, there i was cowering on the ground with the shadows darting everywhere and that hooded man with his whip. I held back a sob and put away my sketch pad I think its time to take up Clarisse's offer

LINEBREAK/GEORGEMYBESTFRIENDISGONE/IATEHIM

I grabbed an apple and went to look for Clarisse. I found her at the arena of course I watched her for a while trying to get her fighting style, it was quite unique, especially with her fighting with that spear, Maimer.

When she was done pummeling the poor Hermes boy i started clapping slowly to get her attention. Clarisse turned towards me looking around oh right I was in some shadows she couldn't see me

I chuckled and stepped out of the darkness, Clarisse relaxed only slightly when she realized it was me, "Hey! how bout we have that spar?" I ask

She smirked "Of course!" All the campers seated around the arena cheered and stopped there feet. I laughed again while Clarisse and i got into our starting position. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Percy sit down and wave at me, but he was soon blocked from my view by the Aphrodite campers.

I drew my two short swords and Clarisse readied her spear, Maimer zapped a little and I remember to avoid that end. We started circling each other but i could tell Clarisse had no patience for that, so she charged.

I easily twirled out of the way, "What" she taunts "You afraid to get your hands dirty?" I smirked at her attempt to psych me out, and swung one of my swords at her neck. She blocked it like i predicted. she then tried to hit me with the end of Maimer i blocked it with me other sword and twirled it so her spear was ripped from her hand.

While she only had one hand on Maimer i slashed her across the stomach, trying not to make it to deep. She tried to move back but my other sword on her spear stopped her from moving. She hissed when my sword made contact and ripped her spear away from my sword and backed away.

Clarisse tried slashing at my side but i block, twirled into her and elbowed her in her unprotected chest. She stumbled away and i hit the wrist that was holding her spear with the flat of one of my blades, she dropped the spear.

With her unarmed i swung the hilt of one of my hilts at her head. But she blocked it with one of her knives, "I have to say" i said while she pushed me away "Im surprised a child of Ares is careful enough to carry a second weapon your usually to arrogant to believe you need to, I like you Clarisse La Rue."

She smirked and swung her knife at my arm. I brought up my sword to parry, but not before i got a small scratch on my arm, good thing i took off my jacketand swiped at her leg. She hissed again at the pain. I quickly disarmed her and brought my swords to her neck in a "x"

"Yield?" I ask, she nods and smiles. I smile back and remove my swords from her neck. Everyone is silent until the arena is filled with claps and stomps and cheers.

"Good job! i had fun!" I yell over the noise.

"Yea me too! Your a great fighter!" She yells back, we grin at each other and shake hands.

"Hey" she says because by now everyone has quieted down, "Anytime you need something, need to beat someone up, you come to me okay?"

"Yea of course and if you need anything"

She nods, gives me a pat on the back and goes over to her cabin mates, probably telling them not to mess with me, I got Ares cabin, Clarisse will be a vaulable asset, I smile a small small and walk over to Percy, "Hey" i say, "Hey love, you did good"

"Yea well Clarisse is a good opponent, she just needs some more strategy you know?"

"Yea i think thats a problem with all children of Ares, even Ares himself."

"Maybe i can get her to work on that, i like her. So what you doing today?"

"Umm well i have a class to teach today and i don't really have anything else planned out, you want to come with me?" He sounds nervous like he is scared, which is adorable.

"Of course, let me just change my shirt then i will meet you here"

"Okay see you soon" I smile and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

When i walk to my cabin I'm congratulated by a bunch of campers and even Chiron himself. I went to my chest and got out a black three quarter length shirt to cover the cut.

i got to the bathroom and turned the sink on, then i put my hand under the water. The water climbed up my arm to my cut, instantly healing it gods if i did this to my back he would probably kill me

I quickly put my new shirt on then my jacket and left.

I went back to the arena and by now it was empty except for Percy and the campers he was going to train, he nods to me and starts the class.

Throughout the class i helped a little liking how i got to yell at the campers. When the class was over Percy and I went through the day doing easy things. I used the climbing wall and visited the pegasi, Blackjack was funny.

We ended our day with dinner and Percy walking me to my cabin, saying goodnight, tomorrow is the day i hope he is satisfied with my work...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I look like a fifty year old man?

Chapter Eleven

Gabrielle POV

I woke up feeling uneasy oh right He is coming tonight I got up and did my morning routine. While i was walking out i noticed that Nico's bed is still made, he probably left already.

I walked out of my cabin, the feeling of uneasiness getter worse. While i was walking I heard a few campers say that it was a Hermes camper that disappeared, he was around 15.

I quickly walked past them getting even more upset, i got so upset in fact that thunder clouds were forming above me Crap Gabrielle pull it together! You are fine nobody suspects you

I walked towards the pegasi wanting to be in the sky. I almost made it but the Stolls intercepted me, "Hey Gabby!" said...Conner?

"Sup" I reply "What do you need?"

"Well you know how you owe us a favor?" asks Travis? I'm not sure they look exactly alike.

"Yea?" I ask extremely cautious now.

"Well we were wondering-" begins Conner, I'm sure now

"That you would help us with a prank-"

"To scare the shit out of Annabeth?" Ends Conner.

"And why are we scaring Annabeth?"

"Because she had no right to do that to you last night and we like you." Says Travis.

I smirk, "Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Well if you could maybe-"

"Make it pitch black in the-"

"Bathroom then we can put-"

"Lots of spiders in the shower-"

"While she is taking a shower-"

"Scaring the fuck out of her!"

I was completely confused on who was talking but i got the plan, "Okay when?"

"Tomorrow!" they say at the same time, we worked out the details and agreed to meet at the bathrooms (there are only private bathrooms in the Big Three Cabins because there aren't supposed to be any of us)

I walked into the stables and straight to Blackjack who was trying to steel peppermints from a young Aphrodite camper. I chuckled and slyly took a handful of them and fed them to Blackjack.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Okay Lady, am i aloud to tell Boss about you?

"No Blackjack I'm sorry but he isn't allowed to know yet"

Fine but if i get in trouble for this...

"You won't i promise, now lets go i want to go on a ride!"

Okay Lady as long as your not doing anything bad

"Good" With that i hope on and we flew away. I laughed at the shear joy of flying and leaned back letting Blackjack go wherever he wants.

We ended up somewhere in Vermont on a mountain, "Hey Blackjack why are we here?"

Because Lady needs time to think

I smiled at him and sat at the edge of the cliff we are at, dangling my legs over the edge. I sat and thought about anything and everything, about my mission, about Percy and Annabeth, about my mother and sister.

I sat there for hours thinking about my life wondering if i was doing the right thing, if i made the right decision. I think I did i might get a lot of pain from it but they had made me better, stronger.

They knew about the war and they chose me to be in it, and i chose anyone else who should be in it. They knew they were okay with the Titan war but with the Giant war they need help, and I'm gunna give it to them.

The plan will take effect soon, Percy and Jason will go missing and it will be like i was never at Camp Half-Blood, it will be like i never existed.

LINEBREAK/BILLYISYOURWAITERTODAY/HOWMAYHESERVEYOU/

Gabrielle POV

I spent the rest of the day flying around with Blackjack. We didn't come back until right before dinner was called. I left Blackjack in the stables, i walked aimlessly throughout the camp.

That was until i walked into Percy, literally, "Percy!" i exclaimed, he smiled his signature lopsided grin and said "Hey love, where have you been?"

I smirked at him, "Oh you know how those Aphrodite boys are"

"Yea-"

"I mean, some of those things they can do to you, wow, they sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"W-what?"

"Oh come on! Do you really think I'm serious right know?" I gave him an incredulous look and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh Percy" I reached up and kissed him tenderly.

Percy smiled and said "Sorry" I smirked at him and grabbed his hand, "Lets go"

"Where are we going?" I just smiled and pulled him to a secluded part of the beach. Percy's eyes lit up and he got a big smile on his face, i laughed at him enjoying his happiness I wish i could make him this happy all the time

I saddened at my thoughts but soon was cheered up when Percy hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Thank you love, your the best" I smiled again, "Of course i am!" and pulled him to the edge of the water. We both sat down on the sand.

I pulled my boots off and willed myself to get wet, Percy also pulled his shoes off and pulled me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around my waist.

"Hey Percy can i tell you a secret?" I wanted him to know everything about me before i left, even if he wouldn't remember, "Of course love whatever you want" He replies.

"Okay...my real name is Night" I said the last part in a rush. Percy stared at me for a second then burst out laughing, "Hey! You have no right to laugh! My mother is completely crazy and I'm pretty sure she was on drugs at the time!"

"I-Im sorry" He gasps out, "Its just that, the-the irony of it all!" He goes into another fit of laughter. I glare at him a little then start to laugh myself, "Wait" Percy says, "Why did you tell us your name was Gabrielle then?"

He gets this hurt expression, "Percy I'm sorry it was the name Celaena came up for me and i didn't really trust you people, i honestly still don't trust half of you."

Percy thought about it for a minute then nodded his head, "Im sorry... may i call you Night?"

"Yea actually i always loved my name but..."

"Its okay...Night, you know i like it it suits you" He gives me a smile and gently kisses me. Percy gets a thoughtful look on his and opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the dinner call.

We walked to the Pavilion hand in hand. Dinner was uneventful and just plain boring, but i wasn't really paying attention. I was deep in thought again, thinking about tonight. I really needed to stop doing that.

When dinner was done Percy met me by the campfire and we sat down on the outskirts of the fire. He smiled at me and took my hand, my heart fluttered a little but i then scolded myself for feeling those girly thoughts.

Like usual the Apollo campers started singing and playing their instruments. Percy was singing along to some of the songs and he sounded pretty good, "Hey Perce I didn't know you could sing."

He blushed and said, "I cant, i sound horrible."

"I think you sound pretty good, maybe you should sing more often."

He laughed and brought his mouth close to my ear, "Anything for you." I could feel his breath tickle my ear and a shiver went down my spine.

I turned toward him looking him in the eyes, I raised one of my eyebrows, "Anything?" I asked with a devilish smirk. Percy paled considerably and his eyes widen, "Okay maybe not everything!"

"And what if i promised we will have fun?"

"I still would be scared and probably do anything i could to convince you to not do what you were thinking. But knowing you you probably wouldn't listen to me anyways."

I laughed, "You know me so well"

"Of course I do, i am" He stressed the 'am' "The most fantastic boyfriend in the world..."

I snorted at that and said "Well maybe not the best..." Percy's eyes widened and i laughed at him again, "Jeesh you really need to lighten up!"

Percy frowned, "On my defense you are a very talented lier, you need to teach me sometime."

"All you have to do is look the person in the eye and keep a straight face, maybe make some fake tears if you trying to convince them of something sad, they always go for the fake tears."

Perce looked at me incredulously then rolled his eyes, "Only you Night, only you." I smiled at him again then faked a yawn, "Im going to bed you can stay if you want"

"I will stay if your going to be okay."

"I'll be fine, good night." I kissed him and it quickly became heated. His arms snaked around my waist and my arms went into his messy black hair. Our tongues fought for dominance which Percy won, surprisingly.

After a while we had to come up for air. Percy put his forehead to mine and whispered "Good night love" He kissed me on my forehead and i left.

TIMESKIP/PAULAWILLBEHELPINGYYOUTODAY/COMPLIMENTARYCOOKIE?

Three Hours Later

Gabrielle POV

When everyone was out and the furies were far away i snuck out again. Once i hit the woods i shadow traveled to Zeus's Fist. I can admit i was nervous but i would never admit that i was a little scared.

He didn't keep me waiting, "How have you been?" He asks

"You and i both know you don't care, so what do you need to know?" I ask, wanting this over.

He growled, "Fine who do you have?"

"Apollo cabin, which by the way i have two campers for you soon, they are a little young but in time they will be ready."

"Who are they and how old?"

"Archer and Hunter Smith, twins, both 10, Archer the boy is good has great potential and he is obviously protective of his sister. Hunter is sweet but she has a fire inside of her, she will do whatever her brother does."

"Okay when will you send them?"

"In a while i just sent a spawn of Hermes, i don't want them getting suspicious, i also have some other campers in mind i will send them first in a couple of days. I will send an Athena camper next."

"Good, who else?"

"The Ares cabin, they respect me, like me even, i see much potential in them. Also the Athena Cabin, most hate Annabeth or are scared of her. Some of them will be easy to be swayed."

"You have made great progress" I sighed in relief "But now i have a mission for you and i believe you have been waiting for this mission for quite some time now."

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch, which is about as much of the emotion i have around Him, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like one to joke?" He hisses.

"Of course not! When do i leave?"

"Now and if you come back and you are successful you will be rewarded." I nodded my head in thanks and waited for him to leave before i did, Finally, i finally get to do it!

I shadow traveled out of camp not needing to get anything, I then took out my key and left into the night on my bike, this will be easy or so i hoped.

LINEBREAK/BOBAGAIN/HEHEARTHATPAULAGAVEYOUCOOKIES/HEISANGRY

Somewhere in Philadelphia PA

Gabrielle POV

I stood not far in the woods, staring at a dump of a house. It was a small one story with peeling paint and window shutters falling off. The yard was a mess, trash everywhere, with garbage bags, shopping carts, and what looked like dead rodents.

There was a couple of lights on in the house, i could see a person walking around inside. Definitely a woman, she was hunched over pacing around. I smirked this will be fun.

I snuck over to the back window that was on the other side of the house from where the woman was. I slunk through the window silently, creeping through the house until I was hiding behind the doorway to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as messy as the rest of the house, trash everywhere, and dirty dishes. In the tiny kitchen was a woman of about 5'5, she had shoulder length brown greasy hair. She was wearing dirty clothes, that were torn and had stains on them. Her face was sagging with wrinkles. She looked 20 years older than her 45 years.

I watched her a little more until she got up and went to her bedroom to go to sleep. I waited about 10 minutes until i heard no more sound in her room, and i waited 10 more until i silently crept to her room.

I quietly opened the door and walked to her sleeping form. She stirred in her sleep while i drew SoulBreaker. I raised it over my head and stabbed downward, she woke up as i was drawing my sword down.

She was only able to widen her eyes and make a small squeak before my blade plunged into her heart, "Goodbye mother" I spit out mother like poison while twisting SoulBreaker.I pulled SoulBreaker out of my filthy mother, cleaned my blade on her sheets, then left like a ghost.

Mission complete.

LINEBREAK/METIRED/IHATESCHOOL/UGHSCHOOL

I made it back to camp with two hours until sunrise. I quickly shadow traveled to Zeus's Fist, He was waiting for me there. I gave a respectful nod, "It is done"

"Good, you have earned your reward it will hurt."

"When does it not" I mutter, the next thing i know there is a searing pain that started at my wrist, snaked up my arm, over my shoulder, and up to my next stopping behind my ear.

When the pain was over i inspected my new tattoo, it was like shadows snaking around my arm, over my shoulder, up my neck, and stopping behind my ear. It was beautiful!

"It will turn into armor when you will it." He says, i stare at him wide eyed but obeyed, the tattoo swirled and twisted. I felt the tattoo became heavier until i was in full armor, completed with a cape and hood.

The armor fit me perfectly and was extremely light. It was a metallic black that shimmered and swirled. the hood and cape were pitch black, so black in fact that it looked purple. The hood covered everything but my mouth.

The mask was black also with dark purple lining, The mask melded to my face showing nothing but my mouth and you could barley see my eyes.

"I-its wonderful t-thank you!"

I swore He smiled slightly, "Whatever you think we do care for you and you deserved the armor. But now i must go, good luck, be careful." With that He disappeared and i willed the armor to go away.

I made it to my cabin without collapsing from exhaustion. I stumbled inside, stripping as i went and fell into bed, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up to knocking on my door, I quickly got up grabbed my weapons and clothes and stuffed them in my chest, "One minute!" I yelled. I ran to the bathroom to get changed and cleaned up.

I ran out five minutes later and opened the door. Standing there was Percy, "Hey Percy sorry i took so long!"

"Its okay love, oh by the way good morning!"

"Good morning Percy" I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand "Come on lets spend the day together!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson...at least not officially...

Chapter 12

Gabrielle POV

Percy and I spent most of the day together and nobody noticed my new tattoo (well its not like I am flaunting it) we separated a little before dinner. Percy went to the beach and i went for a walk in the woods.

Percy gave me a quick, hard kiss goodbye and jogged off. I slowly walked off to the woods lost in thought. I realized to late that i was walking straight into a person.

We both stumbled back, I recovered quicker, managing to grab the girl i ran into before she fell, "Sorry" We say simultaneously, the girl stifles a giggle and sticks out her hand.

"Hi Im Katie Garner! Its nice to meat you! Your Gabrielle right?" I took a good look at her, she had brown hair and black eyes, she also was obviously a child of Demeter.

"Yea daughter of Demeter right?" She nods enthusiastically and smiles.

"Why are you heading towards the woods?" She asks.

"Im going for a walk, why?"

"Its dangerous out there! You may get hurt!"

"I will be fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive now go, go do whatever you were going to do!" I respond.

"Okay only if you say you can handle it." She says somewhat reluctantly.

I smile at her and she smiles back, she then skips away and i continued into the woods. It was dark and scary with lots of shadows, just the way i like it. I kept walking and walking until it was almost completely dark and i could barely walk between the trees.

I was deep in thought, i kept on putting it out of my mind but now i couldn't anymore. I killed my mother I killed my mother! I wasn't sure wether i should celebrate or cry my eyes out.

Celebrate because that devil that haunted me was gone, or cry because i killed my mother. Well she was never really a mother and i hated her, so maybe i will bath in my happiness while crying silently.

I smiled bitterly at my bipolar ness and laughed silently, [dam I'm messed up aren't I?] I laughed again, louder, crazier, "Im so gods damed messed up" I laughed again and a few traitorous tears escape.

[Okay lets stop this i do not cry! Get it together! Maybe i can talk to Per-No! I cant start relying on him! I have to leave him soon anyway! I should have never gotten attached!} I groaned, rolling my neck trying to release the tension.

I slowly got up from where i was sitting on the ground and started walking back. I was maybe half way there when i heard a slight rustling, if i wasn't trained for it I probably wouldn't have heard it.

I slid out one of my blades hidden in my jacket sleeve and kept on walking. I felt a presence behind me so I spun around slashing at there throat. I was blocked easily with a wave of there hand.

Seeing the figure i quickly put away my blade and bowed my head, the figure was obviously female, wearing the usual all black and cloak, "Gabrielle" She was the only one who called me by my name, "No matter what He says you are doing good, do not worry all will be well, you know the plan right?"

"Yes" I reply "In a couple of weeks we will set the plan in action, Jason and Percy's memories will be taken and they will switch. I will disappear, erasing everyones memories of me. I will then watch from the sidelines, assisting anyway i can without getting caught. While i am not watching i will be training, me and my recruits."

She nodded he head, "Good, good, you are definitely ready. Oh and i like the new recruits, they are good. But for now you must go dinner is being called."

I bowed my head again making some plans for tomorrow, [I will send an Ares child next] I ran out of the woods at a comfortable pace. I made it right when the dinner was called.

I walked in sticking to the shadows, still not very comfortable, even though i pretend to be. I saw Percy talking to the Stolls, probably telling him about the prank. Percy smirked, slapped both of them on the back and sat down.

I saw blue coke fill Percy's cup and him dig in. I started eating to, but less animalish than Percy. I watched Annabeth excited for the prank, i hope the Stolls got the biggest spiders there are.

After dinner Annabeth skipped the campfire and I saw her heading towards the bathrooms. I ran up to Percy gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his hand, dragging him after Annabeth.

When i passed the Stolls I gave them the signal, they nodded then headed the opposite way, "Are you actually doing the prank?" Percy whispers to me, his mouth brushing against the shell of my ear.

"Yes" I reply simply, he grins his heart melting crooked grin and started to walk faster. It seemed like seconds by the time we made it to the bathrooms. Conner made sure the bathrooms were empty and Travis is gathering everyone.

They both met up with Percy and I, Conner with a cage of spiders. We waited till everyone was there to begin, I closed my eyes, concentrating. Within seconds there were shadows gathering to me, I directed them to the showers. I nodded my head when the room was dark, "Hey" We heard, "What the Hades is going on!"

Conner ran in with a satyr and released to spiders, they ran back out, we knew it worked because we heard a scream. We heard another louder scream and Annabeth ran out screaming with only a towel, trying to cover herself.

we all burst out laughing and she stopped in her tracks, she stared wide eyed at us. You could see the terror in her eyes that soon turned to anger, that made me laugh even harder.

"W-what the Hades is going on!" She sputters

"Our entertainment!" I replied, that made everyone laugh even harder. Percy was leaning on me laughing his guts out, so was practically everyone else. But me, i just stand there calmly with a humongous smirk on my face.

Her grey calculating eyes zeroed in on me, "You" She said, i think she was trying to be menacing, "You did this! I will kill you for this!"

I raised one eyebrow, "You know its hard to take you seriously when all your in is a towel." I taunted, that sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

Her cheeks caught fire and she ran off making everyone laugh even more. The poor Stolls were rolling around on the ground, clutching their stomachs and they weren't the only ones.

Some kids were even crying they were laughing so hard. We were making such a ruckus that Chiron came galloping, "What! Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing Chiron, everything is fine!" I reply sugary sweet, that sent them all into another fit of giggling.

"I just saw Annabeth running away! In a towel!"

"It was just a harmless prank, I swear." Again everyone was giggling.

"Alright, alright, thats enough everyone bed now!" We all groaned but complied, I went to my cabin and Percy kissed my goodnight.

After our heated kiss Percy buried his head in my hair, breathing deeply. His hands were under my shirt and at the small of my back, while my hands were in his silky black hair.

"Whats wrong Perce?" He just breathed in deeply and shook his head slightly, "Percy?"

"Nothing love, its just that-that that was fantastic!" I could feel him laughing and i smiled

"Yea i guess it was" I brought his face up to mine and brushed my lips against his, "Goodnight Perce" He smiled and walked off.

I took a short shower and climbed in bed, falling asleep instantly.

dream 

"Its all your fault! Its all YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!" I sat whimpering in the corner of my room "I'm sorry, Im sorry" I was whispering "I didn't want this to happen." I kept on mumbling these things, trying to block out the screaming.

Dream End 

I woke up gasping for air, i knew i wasn't going to be able to go back asleep so i left and snuck off to Percy's cabin. I used some of my awesome shadow powers to get there without anyone hearing or seeing.

When I got there i slipped through the window like last time. I landed softly barely making a sound, I stood up from my crouch, tiptoeing over to Percy's sleeping form.

"Perce" I whisper, "Perce" I say louder this time, he still doesn't get up! "Percy!" I say, shaking him. I get a faint "Waahh..."

I just shook my head and climbed in, that woke him up, "Gabby" he said in this adorable sleepy voice, "Whats wrong?"

"I-I couldn't sleep" I put my head down in embarrassment, I felt Percy's warm, gentle fingers under my chin, "Love there is nothing to be embarrassed about, of course you can sleep with me."

He gave me a gentle smile and put his arms around my waist, I in turn cuddled up to him. With my head on his chest and his hands rubbing my back i fell into a dreamless sleep.

Percy POV

Someone was calling and shaking me "Waahh..." they stopped so I went back to sleep. I was shocked out of sleep when a cold body climbed into my bed, "Gabby, whats wrong?" I ask.

"I-I couldn't sleep" I turn to look at her fully and saw she had her head down, i lifted her chin up and said, "Love there is nothing to be embarrassed about, of course you can sleep with me."

I then gave her a gentle smile and put my arms around her waist and her hand went to rest on my chest. I started rubbing her back and she fell asleep, it wasn't till she was asleep that i thought i felt those bumps.

As soon as i thought of it it flew out of my head and i forgot what i was thinking about. I soon fell asleep too ad was sucked into a dream

Dream

I was walking in the woods, it was dark and silent like all the animals and monsters disappeared. I could hear voices to my left so i drifted over there, I hid behind a tree when i could see two people.

The one who was facing me was a man, he was wearing a black cloak and hood that didn't show any of his face.The person who I couldn't see was the one talking, she was also dressed in black but unlike the man she was wearing black armor and a mask.

The girl was talking about her successful mission and the man was congratulating her. I couldn't see her face but she sounded kind of familiar. I was ripped out of my thoughts when i heard her next words.

"I will send another in a couple of days but in the meantime I would like to go to Camp Jupiter."

"Of course, if you find anyone good over there send them also." The man replied.

"Yes Master" She bowed her head and walked off, the man watched her for a second then disappeared.

Dream End

Percy POV

I woke up from my weird dream confused, [What the Hades, who was that man? The girl? Do we have a spy? Is it Kronos? And what in the Hades is Camp Jupiter?] I cleared my head for now it isn't worth it to ask these countless questions.

I decided to go to the Athena Cabin later, [Maybe they can help] was my last thought before I fell asleep.

Gabrielle POV

I woke up from my blissfully dreamless sleep slowly. I felt Percy stir from beneath me, I smiled, happy that i have him, for now.

"Good morning Perce."

"Good morning Night" He replied "Do we have to get up?"

"Yes Percy we have to get up."

"Ugh, don't make me!" 

I smiled and propped myself up on my elbows, "Okay" I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. Percy, with his eyes closed, leaned up to kiss me and i complied. I pressed my lips to his, biting his bottom lip slightly.

Percy moaned and opened his mouth, his tongue slithering into my mouth. I dug my hands into his hair, I could feel his hand coming up to touch me. But before he could I jumped off of him and started walking out.

Right when I reached the window I felt hands grab my waist, spin me around, and crush me to his body. I could feel Percy's hot lips on my neck, sucking and biting, making me moan.

"Percy" I say breathlessly, I could feel the bastard smile against my neck. My eye twitches and I grab Percy's hair bringing his head up. I crash his lips against mine and kiss him feverishly, with him kissing me back just as hard.

My hands run up and down his bare chest, running over the occasional scar. Percy"s hands crept under my shirt and started exploring my body. His hands brushed the skin below my breast and I shivered under his touch.

Percy broke off the kiss and brought his mouth to my ear "Im up" I laughed and he nibbled on my ear a bit, "You know I think I like waking up like this." I smiled and kissed his cheek, shoving him away a little.

"Good so now that you are awake go get changed, Im going to my cabin to take a shower and stuff."

Percy pouted but nodded "Goodbye love"

"Goodbye Perce" I reply while hopping out the window.

I got to my cabin, took a shower, changed, put all my weapons on and walked out the door. I went to the Pavilion to grab an apple, I passed Katie and waved hi, giving her a small smile.

When I was walking out of the Pavilion to go to the Arena I saw the Ares camper I wanted. He was tall, around 6 foot with brown hair and eyes. He was on the muscular side but didn't look like a body builder like the others, he also looked isolated.

[Good its easier if they feel isolated] I walked off towards the Arena knowing the Ares kids will follow, hoping I can corner him.

They came in a couple minutes after me, with the boy I want, Christopher, a little behind them. They all went to practice with (more like torture) some campers. Chris stood in a corner looking lost, holding a sword like it was a venomous snake.

I walked up to him with (I hope) a warm smile, "Hey!" I call out to him, "You want some help with that" I say nodding to the sword. He nods gratefully, stepping out of the shadows giving me a small, timid smile.

I smile a little, "Whats your name?" [Like I don't know it]

"Christopher but you can call me Chris"

"Hey Chris my name is Gabrielle, do you know anything about that sword?"

"No not really" He says his cheeks lighting up a little.

"Okay so first is your stance, copy me." He does as I say and I adjust some things, "Now is your grip" Then I proceed to fix his grip. I start to show him some blocks and parries, slashes and stabs.

"Come on" I say after a while "Lets grab a drink and snack, take a break" Chris nods his head and sheaths his sword like an expert, and I nod in approval. 

On our way to the Pavilion we run into Percy, "Hey Perce!"

"Hey love" He says while kissing my cheek, "Who is this" he asks curious but with a slight edge.

I stifle a giggle, "This is Chris I was just helping him with his swordsmanship, he is pretty good when he knows what he is doing instead of bumbling around looking for help."

"Hey!" Chris says "I didn't think I was that bad before you!"

"Chris have you ever had any lessons before this?"

He looks down and mumbles a "No"

"Thought not" I say back , "Well Perce we are getting a snack you want to come?"

"No love I think Im gunna go do some archery"

"You sure you will be okay without me? I don't want you to kill anyone."

He blushed and said "I think I will be okay, bye love" He kissed my softly on the lips and walked away, catching up to Will.

"Come on Chris, I'm starving!" He smiles a little and follows me to the Pavilion.

We get our food and decide to take a walk near the beach (In a secluded area wink, wink) When we are out of sight and ear shot from everyone I say, "Het Chris how bout a deal..."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!!!!!!!!

Gabrielle POV

I walked off the beach with a new mission: Get a demigod before he make sit to camp. He doesn't have a satyr so it should be easy, I will leave after dinner [Time to have fun]


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Don't own Percy Jackson...yet...but I have plans...

Chapter Thirteen

Gabrielle POV

Dinner was uneventful (like usual) Annabeth was staring at Percy and I (like usual) and I talked to no one (like usual) 

I kept my head down making a plan for tonight, it might take more than tonight so I should pack a bag. I also should leave later, I don't want to explain anything for why I'm sneaking off and leaving.

The campfire was starting so I quickly got up and sat on the outskirts of the campfire, [hopefully I can sneak away soon] Percy came to me and sat down "Hey love" I smiled at him and said :Hey to you too"

He smiled his awesome lopsided grin, took my hand, and kissed me on my cheek. We sat in a comfortable silence with me leaning into Percy's warmth and Percy playing with my hair.

I smiled and nudged my nose into his neck, burying my face in his neck. I felt Percy shiver under my touch and I smirked, I leaned up and nibbled his ear, Percy tensed and sucked in a breath.

"Whats wrong?" I whisper in his ear innocently, Percy growled deep in his throat but didn't answer, I kissed the shell of his ear then down his neck. Percy's arms tightened around me, bringing me closer.

"Percy?" I say sounding confused, "Is there something wrong?" I bit his neck after, and Percy growled again, bringing me closer so I was sitting on his lap. I stared at him wide eyed with a confused expression on my face.

Percy glared at me, "Is that how you want to play?" I smirked at him and kissed the spot beneath his ear, "Maybe" i reply. Percy's eyes lit up in challenge and pulled me even closer pressing himself against me.

I gasped and quickly pulled him up, dragging him to the beach. Percy followed me eagerly, pulling me close as whispering "Where are we going?" I smirked at him, "To your favorite place."

Percy's eyes light up and he buried his face in my hair, breathing me in, "Your the best." I smiled lovingly at him, sitting on the sand, bringing him with me. Percy pulled me over to him so I was straddling him.

I raised one of my eyebrows and Percy just leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me softly, moving his lips in sync with mine. It soon became heated, Percy ran his hands over my stomach and under my shirt making me gasp.

Percy took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, our tongues got into a fight for dominance that Percy won. We kissed for what seemed like forever, with my hands in his hair and Percy's hand on the small of my back.

We pulled apart for breath and Percy started kissing, biting and sucking my neck. I moaned in pleasure, pushing up against him making Percy moan against my neck. I pulled his head up again and kissed him with desperation and Percy kissed me just the same.

We fell back into the sand with us still kissing heatedly. I started to kiss over his jaw and down his throat to his bare chest [huh I don't remember taking his shirt off] I stopped at his pants and went back up his chest.

When I reached his mouth I gave him a brief kiss before he flipped us over so he was above me. We started kissing again and my legs wrapped around his waist, grinding against him.

Percy pulled away suddenly, I stared at him thinking I've done something wrong, "Percy?" i asked worried, he stares at me a couple of seconds then blurts out "Night, I love you."

I froze for a second underneath him staring at him with wide eyes. Percy gave me a heartbroken look then slowly got off me, when i didn't say anything. I quickly sat up and grabbed his hand, "Percy..." I began [Crap do I really love him? I think I do} "Percy I think I might love you too." I say hesitantly.

He falls down to his knees, putting his hands on the sides of my face, "Really?" he asks, I nodded and his face got the happiest expression ever, and Im sure my face matched his.

He pulled me into another searing kiss, my insides warming, "Percy" I murmured against his lips, "Yes?" He asks, "I have to leave for a couple days, maybe a week or two." he pulls back and looks at me alarmed

"Why?" He asks.

"I, have to help a friend, and it might take awhile okay? it has nothing to go with you, but i will miss you"

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course!"

"When will you leave?" He asks

"Tonight" I reply

"Okay but stay here, with me, please?" He asks

"Of course"

Percy laid back down with his face buried in the crook of my neck, I laid my head on top of his and ran my fingers through his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

We laid there for a couple of hours, sharing a couple of kisses and whispering romantic nothings. When the moon signaled it was around twelve I untangled myself from Percy whispering, "I have to go"

He pulled my closer to his warm hard body, snuggling closer to me, "No" he says "Do you have to go?"

"Yes" I reply, "Im sorry, I will be back as soon as I can" He looks at me with sad eyes but nods none the less, "Good night, I love you Night, hey if your name is Night what was Celaena's real name?"

I laugh and call back as I walked away, "Day!" I can hear him laugh behind me and I jog the rest of the way to my cabin.

When I got there I quickly packed my bag and shadow traveled out of camp. I landed a mile from camp and willed my armor to come, I felt a slight tingling burn, then I was in my intimidating armor and cape.

I shadow traveled to the area where They said the boy was, landing in a secluded area in Ohio. Summoning my motorcycle I drove off into the night looking for the boy.

HEHE I AM A LINE BREAK...A SHORT ONE AT THAT....

I found the young boy in a dark, dirty alleyway in a dump of a town. He was lot, older than demigods usually are when they get to camp, he was probably 14 or 15. He was around 5 foot 10, and had strawberry blond hair with light blue eyes.

I swaggered up to him, my cape billowing in the wind, "Hello" I say in a silky smooth voice, he startles up and looks at me frightened, "What is your name?" He just stares at me wide eyed, "Do you know what is happening?"

He continues to stare at me until I walk up to him, crouch down, and grab his chin, forcing him to look at him. "What is your name I ask again more forcefully, "B-Benjamin and no I don't know what is happening, why are there monsters chasing me?"

He is obviously scared out of his mind, "Ben your a demigod, do you know what that means?"

He furrows his eyebrows, "You mean Im half god, one of my parents is a god?"

"Yes" I reply, surprisingly he nods, accepting this like it was a normal thing, "Okay lets go, I'm going to help you." 

"B-But wait! I don't know who you are!"

"Its okay you can trust me, ask me any question you like."

He nods and asks, "Whats your name?"

I smile a small smile and reply, "You can call me Night, now come on we must get going." He smiles and takes my hand, letting me lead him away into the night. 

"So do you live with your mother or father?" 

"Father, so that means that my mother is a goddess."

"Yes your mother is a goddess, but who is the question, do you have any special skills?"

"No not really, I'm pretty normal, I don't do any special." He looks down, obviously sad about that.

"Hey it's okay, we will find out soon enough"

"So" Ben says, "Where are we going?"

"Well, there is this camp in New York for demigods, but..."

"But? But what?"

"We are not going there."

"Then where are we going?" Ben asks.

"To a special place, where only the best of the best demigods go, or whoever I think seems fit."

"Okay so where is this special place?" he asks.

"Well it's a secret, but as a warning ben, these people they will not pamper you, they will train you hard and you will be punished if you do something wrong, make a mistake. The punishments they are harsh, but if you do as they say you will not be punished, it is all worth it, every scrap, bruise, everything."

"These people you are handing me to, they trained you?" he asks

"Yes, and i can handle every weapon out there like a master, I am the best fighter there is."

"Have you ever been punished?" He asked an innocent question but it hits me hard.

"Yes" I breath out, "Many, remember Ben, you will never be the best if you don't make any mistakes."

He nods his head accepting this, [Good he will fit in nicely] "You know, when I get the chance I will train you and the others, but I am busy so I wont be able to see you much, okay?"

"Yea thats find and what others?"

"There are a few others I have picked to train, who I have picked to help the world."

"Is that what I will be doing? Helping the world?" He asks.

"Yes, and when the time comes you and the others will save it."

He whips his head, to stare at me, "Me? Save the world?"

I smile, "Yes with the help of others, you will bee a big part in saving the world."

He whispers a "Wow" and was about to ask another question but we were there so I stopped him.

"Here, we will camp here for tonight, then in the morning i will deliver you, okay?"

"Yea" Ben replies, "But you don't, and I certainly don't, have a tent or anything!"

I laughed, "It is okay I have this" With a wave of my hand a tent , with a sleeping bag and everything, a fire pit, and food came out of the darkness. I laughed even harder at the look on Ben's face and said, "Im a daughter of darkness Ben, remember that."

"Yea okay I will." He whispers still in awe, but then he looks around confused, "There is only one tent, where will you be sleeping?"

"I wont, I will be taking watch you grab something to eat then go to sleep, you look exhausted."

He just nods, grabs an apple and water bottle, then disappears in the tent. I settle down on a branch not to far off the ground in a tree, the perfect vantage point.

Soon enough I heard Ben's light snores, signaling he is asleep, [I like him, I understand why They wanted him, but I wonder who is his godly parent. Its definitely not Aphrodite or Athena, and I don't think it is any minor goddess hmm...]

CRACK, I startled, [crap! Pay attention Night!] I got into a crouch ready to leap down onto the monster. I waited, and waited, but nothing [Oh goody now your hearing things...] "Oh my Gads" I whisper

Because there coming into the clearing is the biggest hellhound I have ever seen, it must be the twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary, who is the size of a dumpster. Its black fur was matted and gross, Its red eyes constantly moving, and its nose high in the air sniffing.

It stopped in the middle of the clearing, staring at Ben's tent. It took a step forward, and thats when I struck. I whipped out my two short swords and jumped, landing on the things back, digging my blades in its back.

The hellhound howled, waking Ben, "Ben!" I yelled, "Stay back no matter what!" I unraveled my whip and wrapped it around the things tree trunk of a neck. I pulled it tight, choking it, the hellhound bucked and howled.

It managed to throw me off and I landed on my feet, I instantly charged throwing a knife at its eyes and dodging a swipe of its claws. I continued charging, slicing at its legs, then sliding under its stomach, throwing my two swords up.

They dug into the hellhounds flesh then tearing through it, the hellhound hound an anguish filled howl before exploding into golden dust. I stood up shakily a little tired and yelled out, "Ben! Are you okay!"

Ben stepped out from behind a tree and said "Yea are you?"

"Yes Im fine."

"What was that thing?" He asks

"A hellhound, the biggest I have ever seen." I reply

"Im sorry for not helping." he looks down ashamed.

"Ben you did the right thing, you could've been killed if you interfered."

"But-"

"No buts! You did the right thing!"

"Okay, I'm glad your okay though."

I smile at him, my insides warming from his innocence, "Thanks now go back to sleep, you need it."

He looks like he is about to argue but the look a give him shuts him up and e goes back to the tent. I go back up in my tree keeping watch and occasionally dozing off.

TIMESKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM A TIMESKIP!!!! ITS MORNING NOW!!!!!!!!!

I woke up when the sun was just rising and decided to make Ben a small breakfast. So I hopped down from my tree and started a fire, then started to cook.

I think the bacon woke him up because he practically floated out of his tent, then almost pushed me into the fire when he saw the bacon, "Sorry" he mumbles.

I laughed "Its okay I know your hungry, I remember when I was on the run."

"How long where you on the run for?"

"Which one?" I ask

He looked taken aback, "How many times were you on the run?"

I thought about it and said, "Umm, three-no four... maybe five? times? Im not sure, they all kind of blur together."

"Oh, Im sorry.' He says

"Its okay, but now that you are done with your breakfast lets go."

"Okay. lets go."

We packed up and started walking, while we were walking Ben asked, "Hey Night?"

"Hmm" I reply

"Why do you wear that scary armor and mask, why cant I see your face?"

"I wear it to protect myself, also it tends to scare my opponents, and the reason you cant see my face yet is because you aren't ready to see it."

"What do you mean I'm not ready?"

"You have to prove yourself"

"How do I do that?"

"You train, now lets go grab my arm, we are shadow traveling the rest of the way."

He does as I asks and doesn't ask what shadow traveling is which I was grateful for, because I honestly don't know what it is yet.

We landed in an abandoned warehouse somewhere, "Come on its on the second level"

"What is?" Ben asks

"The entrance" With that I grab his wrist and pull him up the stairs to the window that covered the whole wall, "Now just jump."

"Jump! Through the window!"

"Yea don't worry you will be fine! Now go!"

"Fine but if I die Im gunna haunt you!"

Deal! Now go!" He does as I ask and disappears through the window. I nod in approval then shadow travel back into the woods. He is there waiting for me, "How was your mission?" He asks

"Good I like the kid, he has good potential, who is his godly parent?"

"Hera"

I choked on my own spit and gasped out a "What"

"His mother is Hera."

"The maiden goddess of marriage."

"Yes, so do you have anyone else for me?" He asks

"I will send another in a couple of days but in the meantime I would like to go to Camp Jupiter."

"Of course, if you find anyone good over there send them also." He replied.

"Yes Master" I bowed my head and walked off, [Time to go to Camp Jupiter]


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson even though he is my dream guy! I mean come on people!

Percy POV

It was an afternoon after Night left and I was going to Athena Cabin to talk to them about 'Camp Jupiter' as the girl from my dream said.

I walked in and knocked on the door frame calling out a "Hi" to the campers inside. A girl with brown hair walked up to me, "Hey Percy what are you doing here?"

"Hello I was wondering if you could look up something for me?"

"Of course what do you need?"

"Well I had a dream" I begin and she nods in understanding, "And there was this man in a black cloak and a girl in black armor. They were talking and the girl said something about a 'Camp Jupiter'"

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you could look up Camp Jupiter for me."

"No offense but what is so important about this Percy?" She asks

"Well the reason she was going to this camp was to 'recruit' as she put it."

The girl, Amy I think her name is, gasped, "Recruiting? You think Kronos is back or something?"

"Maybe" I reply "So if you could keep this between us for now?" I ask.

"Of course, you don't want to scare everyone if it turns out to be nothing."

"Thanks Amy! Your a lifesaver!"

"Of course Percy Im gunna get right on it."

"Okay bye Amy!" I yell over my shoulder.

I hear a faint "Bye" from behind me as I continue to walk toward the beach to go think. I sank into the water, sinking to the bottom, So I got Amy to work on the 'camp' now I have to figure out who the Hades those people are

I continued to think about those people, the camp, and Night, my sweet badass Night, until I just sat there under the water completely lost in thought.

Gabrielle POV

I made it to Camp Jupiter with practically no problems, other than a few monster here and there. I walked to the tunnel with all my weapons away to make sure i didn't startle the guards standing there.

"Hello" I call out trying to sound as none threatening as I could.

"State your business!" One of them call out.

"Im here to visit the Camp, see a few friends."

"And who are these friends you want to visit?" The other asks.

"Oh there is a couple of them, I believe you should know them."

"Who would you like to see!" The guard asks more forcefully.

I glare sharply at the boy and reply with a slight edge to my tone, "I believe you know them as Jason Grace, Nico D'Angelo, and Reyna Ramirez?"

They both stiffen and glance at each other, "Then who are you?" The boy asks.

"The names Gabrielle."

I heard there faint gasps from both the girl and boy "As in daughter of Pluto?" The girl asks.

I smirk and say "Yup" popping the "p"

There eyes widen and they start tripping over themselves to let me through, "Thanks" I say with a smirk on my face I guess my reputation proceeds me.

I saunter down the tunnel, my smirk growing as I heard the guards whispered about me. My smirk disappeared when I stepped out of the tunnel and looked at the Little Tiber, ugh I hate this stupid river, almost blew my cover.

I quickly crossed the river and went looking for Jason, I found him the Coliseum. He was sparing against a child of Mars, he of course won. I started clapping along with everyone else stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well" I draw out, "look at what we have here."

Jason's head snaps over to me and his face breaks out into a grin. He barrels over to me, picks me up, and spins me around, laughing the whole time. I stiffen a little but I don't pull away.

"Gabby! When did you get here?" He asks when he puts me down.

"I just got here I came looking for you right when I arrived."

He laughs again and says putting his hand to his chest, "Awww I didn't know you care so much." He then pretends to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh haha your such a drama queen!"

Jason burst out laughing "Just...like...my...father" He gasps out between laughs.

That makes me chuckle a little and reply "Just remember you said it not me."

Jason mock glares at me then brightens up, "Come on lets go see Reyna!"

I smirk "Oh yes lets go see Reyna" I say in a voice that makes Jason gulp audibly. I just smirk at him and grab his wrist, pulling him to the Principia.

Jason drapes his arm over my shoulders and leads me to her, waving and saying hello to everyone who passed, "Well aren't you the little charmer."

Jason blushes bright red, "Reyna says I have to act the part if I want to continue being Praetor."

I laugh "Man that girl has you wrapped around her finger." Not for long-stop it! Its for the best and you know it!

"She does not!" He protest weakly.

"Of course she doesn't" I say with a small smirk and one raised eyebrow. He blushes again and mumbles something unintelligible, making me smile again.

We walked to the Principia with no trouble other than me hitting Jason over the head when he made a smart ass comment. I ran into the building, barreling through the doors yelling "FIRE!"

Reyna stood up so sharply that her chair went flying and she started looking around wildly. Then of course she saw me grinning like a maniac, "Gabby" She growled "Not funny."

"Of course it was, was for me." I reply with a smirk.

"Well what if it actually was an emergency!" She yells at me exasperated.

"Well it wasn't so you have nothing to worry about!" I said in my silky smooth voice.

"You are exasperating! Absolutely-Wait when did you get here!"

Behind me Jason burst into laughter and I chuckled, "I just got here dumb ass!"

She got an 'oh' face on and again Jason burst into laughter, rolling on the floor. She storms over to me and, surprisingly hugged me instead of slapping me like I thought she would.

"I missed you Gabby."

"I missed you too Rye."

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"I came to see you guys, I have been lonely."

"Okay I can believe the first but the second, lonely? Really? You don't get lonely, you love being by yourself."

"Haha, I can get lonely!"

Suddenly Rye gasps and asks "Who is he!"

"Who" I ask slowly, wondering if she was crazy.

"The boy!"

"The boy? What boy?" Asks Jason suddenly serious.

"There is no boy." I say.

"There is definitely a boy." Rye replies.

"What boy!" Jason yells.

"There is no boy!" I yell, getting angry and slightly nervous.

"You are not allowed to have a boy!" Jason yells.

"Aww, why Jason? You offering?"

"N-n-no!" Jason sputters.

"Thats a shame."

"W-w-what?" Jason sputters out.

"Calm down Jason! Im just kidding."

Jason breaths out a sigh of relief, and I start to cry, "J-Jason! W-why! I-Is th-there something w-wrong with me!" I wail.

"No,no! Your-your beautiful, I-I mean as a friend! I-I mean..."

I couldn't take it anymore I burst out laughing, I laughed so hard that I had tears streaming down my face and I was rolling on the floor next to Reyna. Jason stood above us with the funniest face on and that made us laugh even harder.

We laughed for ten minutes straight with Jason standing confused out of his mind. Reyna and I finally stopped and we laid there breathing heavily.

"Oh my gods Jason I love you so much!" I manage to get out between breaths, "You are so easy!"

"I-I don't understand..."

"Jason I was messing with you! I know what you mean!"

"Gabby! I hate you so much!"

"Love you too Jay!"

Jason sighed but smiled all the same, "I love ya too."

We all finally settled down we all sat down, with Reyna at the head of the table, Jason on her right and me on her left.

"Soo..." I drag out "What you guys doing around here?"

"Nothing much, you know Praetor things, what are you doing?"

It was an innocent question but it still made my blood go cold, "Nothin much, traveling the country, I've been helping some unclaimed demigods get to camp."

"That was you!" Jason exclaims.

"Yea dip shit, I told you I would help you!"

"Oh" Was the only reply I got, which made me roll my eyes.

"Well" Says Reyna, "I would love to sit here awkwardly but I'm going for a walk, you guys coming?"

Jason and I reply with our "Yea"s so we continue on, Jason and I skipping away and Reyna walked ahead of us with her cape billowing.

Annabeth POV

Yay! that bitch is gone again and I can make a move on Percy! But when is the question... just then Percy walked out of the ocean perfectly dry as always. I sauntered up to him sexily, "Hey Percy" I purr.

"Um hey Annabeth." Is his reply.

"So I hear Gabrielle is gone." Choking slightly on 'Gabrielle'

"Yea..." He says uncertainly.

"So you wanna do something?" I say running my hand up and down his chest.

"Um, no thanks" Percy says while stepping out of my reach.

"But Percy" I say while stepping closer, "Your...Gabrielle isn't here we could have some fun." I bit my lip at the end, looking at him from under my lashes.

"Yea, no thanks, I have to go." With that he ran off. I pouted and started wondering why he doesn't want me Im perfect!

Percy POV

I walked out of the ocean, its grips releasing me hesitantly. I looked around wondering what time it was and how long I have been under water.

I saw Annabeth walking up to me in what I presume was supposed to be a sexy way. She purred, yes purred my name making me wince.

"Um hey Annabeth" I say

"So I hear Gabrielle is gone" She says, I hear a slight stutter over Gabrielle

"Yea..." Was my only reply, I was wondering what she wanted.

"So you want to do something?" She asks me running her hand up and down my chest, making me step back and say, "Um, no thanks."

"But Percy" She says while stepping closer, "Your...Gabrielle isn't here we could have some fun." She bit her lip and looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"Yea, no thanks, I have to go" With that I ran away from her, entirely disgusted.

Gabrielle POV

Its been three days since I first got to Camp Jupiter. Jason, Reyna, and I have spent those days attached to the hip Man I act really different here than at Camp Half-Blood

I've been looking for likely candidates to come with me and I have my eye on a daughter of Vulcan. She was one of the best forgers and she is excellent in a lot of weapons.

I was approaching her now, she had shoulder length hair and light brown eyes with green flakes in them, "Hey!" I call out. She turns her head to the side, and looks at me. She gets a small crinkle between her eyebrows, "Hello" she says.

"Your Lacey right?" i ask

"Yea and your Gabrielle." She replies.

"Yea I am I was wondering if you could look at one of my knives."

"Of course do you know whats wrong?"

"I think its slightly unbalanced."

"Yea thats an easy fix, come with me." She walked off and I followed her, thinking about how I could approach this.

"So" I begin, "How have you been doing in camp?"

"Its okay..."

"But..."

"But I have so many ideas! And they wont listen sometimes! Its so frustrating!"

"What do you mean?" I ask generally curious

"They say some of my ideas are 'Unroman'!"

I frown, "Really?"

"Yea! Its so annoying!"

"Lacey would you like to go to a place where you could make whatever you like?"

Her head whips around to look at me, her eyes filled with hope, "Where?"

"Wait, hold up, first you have to agree."

"Agree to what?"

"Well you wont always be forging, you have to train, and later you will have to fight."

Lacey visibly gulped and asked, "What kind of deal is this?"

"A hard one, but the right one." Is all I say.

LINEBREAK!YAY!A LINE BREAK!

Gabrielle POV

"Jason! You get back here!" I scream.

"Nope!" Is scream back at me.

"JASON!"

All I get was laughter from the annoying son of Jupiter, I hear a gasp from behind me "Gabby what happened?"

I turn around to see Reyna trying to hold in her laughter, "Its not funny" I growl out.

"Oh but it is." Says Jason coming up behind me and slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"You turned my hair PINK!" I screech at him.

"And you look beautiful!" Replies Jason.

I shriek and lunge at Jason, but the jackass flies away, "Jason! Im leaving today! I cant go out in public like this!"

"Oh well, not my problem."

I scream out in rage "Your so infuriating!"

"I love you too!"

"Ugh now what am I going to do!"

"It will wash out in a week or two!" Says Jason making Reyna laugh.

"I have you! I have to go and my hair is PINK!"

"Its not that bad, come on I will fly you to the tunnel, I know you love flying!" Jason says giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but its only because I consider you a very good friend that your not on the receiving end of my whip." I say in a low, dangerous voice.

Jason pales but still grabs me and flies away, carrying me over the camp and river. He lands us near the entrance of the tunnel, "Thanks Jay, but Im still mad at you!"

"Im sorry but I couldn't help myself! And it was payback for the first day!"

"Fine but I still don't forgive you entirely!"

Jason looks down in shame, "Was it that bad?"

"No but I don't like it! Im pissed at you, but probably not for long."

Jason's face breaks out into a grin and hugs me tightly, "Thank you, you know I love you!"

"Love you too, now I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye Gabby!" Jason says kissing me on the cheek.

I left through the tunnel, jogging past the two guards and I shadow traveled to the streets of New York.

LINEBREAK!YAY!A LINE BREAK!

Gabrielle POV

I was driving through New York, taking the long way to camp. It was fun, to just drive my motorcycle around. But of course it didn't last long due to my maniac driving, I was there in no time.

Ugh now I'm back and I have pink hair "Fantastic" I mutter, putting my motorcycle away. I started walking up the hill, I said "Hi" to Peleus, and walked into camp.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, "Thanks a lot Jason" i mutter under my breath. I continue walking, nobody dares say anything, scared I would snap at them.

Percy comes running up to me but stops short when he sees my hair, "Hey Perce"

"Hey Gabby...What happened to your hair?"

I glared at him and scowled, "None of your business!"

"Okay" He says holding his hands up in surrender, "So did you have fun at your friends?" He asks with a smirk.

"Loads" i say with as much sarcasm I can muster.

Percy laughs and says "Im glad" he then comes up and kisses me softly on the lips, "Im happy your back, it has been the longest ten days of my life."

This time i laugh at him, "I've missed you too"

Percy grinned, grabbed my hand and said, "Lets go, I want to spend the day with you!"

"Okay, okay, where are we going?"

Percy smiles at me again, with a glint in his eyes, "The beach of course."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson...(evil laugh)

Chapter 15 

Percy POV

Its been five days since Night left and i have been dyeing inside, [Yea yea I know I sound like a pathetic 13 year old girl but I miss her!] I sighed and decided to see what Amy found.

I made my way to the Athena Cabin a little nervous. I knocked on the door fidgeting restlessly, "Hey Percy!" Says Amy as she opens the door for me, letting me pass through.

"Hey Amy" I reply

"So I assume you are here because of the dream."

"Yes did you find anything?"

She shook her head sadly, "No Im sorry I found nothing but a few harmless children camps."

I gave her a small smile, "Thats okay Amy thanks for looking."

"Your welcome Percy, do you need help with anything else?"

I thought about it for a second them said, "Could you look for this armor for me? The woman in my dream was wearing it."

"Yea of course what did it look like?"

"Well first she was wearing a cape with a hood that were so black they looked black, a dark black mask that was lined in purple. Her armor was a metallic black that  
swirled, it was extraordinary."

She got this dreamy look on her face probably picturing the armor, "That sounds really cool, I will look into it okay?"

"Yea of course Amy thanks again!"

"No problem Percy, I will work on it right away."

"Okay thanks! Bye!"

"Bye!" Amy calls

I walked out of the Athena Cabin with more questions then answers again, [Ugh this is so complicated!] I stormed around camp in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

TIMESKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELLO!I AM A TIMESKIP!!!!!! I LOVE TIMESKIPS!!!!!!

Percy POV

Its been eight days since Night left and Im still a little depressed ad I still don't have any answers for my dream! Well I am going back to Athena Cabin to talk to AMy about the armor.

This time I kinda just walked in, knocking on the way in, I went up to a daughter of Athena and asked, "Do you know where Amy is?"

She stared at me wide-eyed and hesitantly raised her hand pointing to the back, "Thanks" She just nods her head and goes back to reading.

I walked to the back of the cabin, maneuvering around all the campers, "Hey Amy!"

She jumped slightly, "Oh hey Percy."

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, I found somethings but none of them mention a woman."

"What did you find?" I ask

"Just some things about this really rare metal that swirls the way you described, but there have been no reports of it in the last 500 years."

"Really? Whats it called?" I ask [Jeesh Im asking more questions now then I have ever before]

"Nobody knows, it was never named, which is quite curious."

"Okay thanks for the help."

"Yea no problem and Im sorry I couldn't find anything about any of this stuff." She says.

"Its okay Im just grateful you at least look."

" Your welcome if you need anything else just ask me."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye Percy."

Again I walk out with more questions than answers. I sigh loudly and decide to go to the archery range [Im actually really good!]

When I got there I say the two Apollo twins that Night was talking to, "Hey!" I call out. They both turn to me at the same time, "Hello" Says the boy, "What do you want? Your a friend of Gabby's right?"

"Yea you know Gabby too right?"

"Yes Im Archer and this is my sister, Hunter."

"Hello" says Hunter, "Your Percy right?"

"Yea its nice to meet you, Gabby helped you with archery right?"

"Yea!" Says Hunter excitedly "She is the best!"

"Yea she is, she helped me too Im a son of Poseidon so I was hopeless with a bow before."

Hunter giggled and Archer cracked a small smile, "So you guys gunna shoot with me? Maybe help me with somethings?"

"Yea! Of course! That would be so fun!" Exclaims Hunter, "Sure" Replies Archer.

TIMESKIP/ANOTHER ONE!!!!!! TIME SKIPS ARE SO FUN!!!!!!! SO SO FUN!!!!

Percy POV

It was now day 10 of Night's little vacation and I was officially freaking out WHERE IS SHE!!!!! {Snow White and the Huntsman anyone? No? Thats okay I hate Kristen Stewart and her mouth breathing anyway}

I was walking aimlessly around when all the sudden all the noise stopped near the hill, there is only one person who could do that!

I ran to the hill looking for her when people started to part like the Red Sea. And there was Night...with pink hair?

"Hey Perce" She says 

"Hey Gabby...What happened to your hair?" I ask holding in my laughter.

"None of your business!" She snaps at me while glaring.

I raise my hands in surrender, "Okay, so did you have fun at your friends?" I ask with a smirk.

"Loads" she says sarcastically 

I go to her, laugh,and say, "Im glad" I kiss her on the cheek, "I missed you it has been the longest 10 days of my life"

She laughs and says "I missed you too."

I grin and grab her hand and say, "Come on I want to spend the day with you!"

"Okay, okay where are we going?"

I smile at her and say "The beach of course."

Gabrielle POV

Percy dragged me to the beach with me laughing the whole time. We both plopped down on the sand happy to be together again, "So love, why is your hair pink?"

I sighed knowing it was going to happen, "My friend Jason decided it would be funny if he replaced my electric blue hair dye with pink."

Percy laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach in pain, "Oh haha soooooo funny."

"Im sorry love, its just to priceless."

I pouted and Percy seemed to melt at my pout so he leaned in and kissed it away, "So who is Jason?" He asked

"Jason is one of the friends I had to help."

"Friends? I thought you were helping a friend as in one?"

"No I was helping him and his girlfriend and some of there friends."

"Really, what was wrong?"

"Nothing major just some financial problems and plus I really missed them."

"Oh Im sorry love! Do I get to meet these people someday?"

"Yea someday" [You just wont remember they were ever mentioned]

Percy grinned and kissed me again, losing his hands in my pink hair. Our kiss was cut short when Percy started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop!" I say sternly, "It isn't funny!"

"Im so sorry Night! But I cant take you seriously with your hair!"

I 'hump'ed at him and went to walk away but Percy pulled my down so I was sitting on his lap facing the water, "Im sorry Night, I love you."

I glared at the water and crossed my arms over my chest. But my resolve soon crumbled when Percy stared pressing open mouthed kisses on my neck. I released my breath and got out a shaky "Perce"

But Percy kept on kissing and whispered in my ear, "Say you forgive me."

Percy kept on kissing my neck but he also started sucking and biting, I arched my back into him and moaned. Percy tightened his grip on me, bringing me closer. Percy bit down especially hard on my pulse, spurring me into action.

I spun around, straddled Perce, and kissed him forcefully. "Night" He moaned into my mouth. Percy again buried his hands in my hair while my hands were pressed against his chest, roaming around.

I pushed Percy back onto the sand, laying on top of him, "Perce" I say in between kisses, "I forgive you."

Percy chuckled and kissed me harder, massaging my tongue with his tongue. Percy grabbed my ass and pressed me harder to him, we both moaned. I broke the kiss and laid my head on his chest.

"Percy"

"Yea Night?"

"Im hungry"

Percy chuckled and tightened his hold on my waist, "Well too bad your not going anywhere."

"But Im hungry...but you are the best pillow ever."

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Yea? Even better than those Aphrodite boys?"

"Yea they are not that muscular and I like my pillows firm."

"Oh really?" Percy asks with a laugh.

"Yea" I say snuggling up to him, "Plus your really warm."

Percy laughed and I felt it vibrate beneath me, making me smile. "Percy"

"Yea Night?"

"You're a really good kisser"

Percy laughed again, making me feel the vibration of his laugh again, "Night are you saying these things to make me laugh so you could feel it?"

I smirked a little and replied with a "Yea" Making Percy laugh again.

"Night your the best."

"I know" I said in a smug tone, "What made you think that I didn't know that?"

Percy again laughed and said, "You know your perfect?"

That made me frown and look at Percy, "Perce I am far from perfect."

"In my eyes you are perfect."

I burst out laughing at that, "Wow really cheesy Percy."

"What?" He asks "Its true!"

"Your perfect and I love you!"

"I love you too."

I could tell Percy was smiling his lopsided grin and could't help but smile myself, "I guess your perfect too Perce."

"You guess?"

I smirked at him and said, "Yea I guess."

"Oh thanks" He says rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome!" I chirp

Again Percy laughs making his chest vibrate, "You know Im not so hungry anymore!"

"Then what do you want?" Percy asks

"You, anything you could offer me, talk, hugs, kisses, just being there please?"

Percy smiles gently at me and kisses me, whispering "Always" into the kiss. I broke out into a relieved smile even though I knew he would break that promise, at least I had it for now.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome love"

I snuggled up to Percy even more and soon fell asleep.

Percy POV

I laid there on the sand with Night on my chest, breathing evenly, asleep. i played with her pink hair, chuckling a little at the thought of Night's reaction when she saw her hair.

I looked down on her peaceful face not being able to keep the smile off my face.

[She is so beautiful, so perfect and yet she can't see it] "I love you Night, you are beautiful and you are perfect, I don't ever want to let you go."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jacson belongs to Rick Riordan...shame.

Gabrielle POV

It has been a few weeks since I've come back, it has been normal for the most part. I have played capture the flag a couple of times (Turns out every time I left I missed a game)

I haven't gone on any major missions, except to go train my recruits and to train myself, they are doing so well, i'm gunna bring Archer and Hunter in a couple of days. Since Percy is going to 'disappear' soon I can set my plans into action for real.

[Oh gods Percy, I'm so sorry] I sighed trying to get those thoughts out of my head, [I love Perce I really do but I have to do this, his life and everyone else's depends on me leaving, I just wish that Percy could at least remember me.]

"Hey love." Comes from behind me as warm arms wrap around my waist, "Hey Perce" I say as I turn around and kiss him, "What are we going to do today?" Asks Percy, "Hmmm, lets just spend the day at the beach."

Percy laughs and says, "You know Im always up for the beach." I smile at him and gave him another short kiss, "Good come on."

We jogged to the beach and sat down in a secluded area where no one could see us, "Hey Percy" I say, while he was playing with my black hair that now had teal streaks in it, "I want you to know that I love you, and I will never forget you."

Percy looked down at me from where I was laying on his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Well you said before, demigods don't usually survive this long."

"Whats this about love?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling."

Percy's frown disappeared slightly and kissed me softly, "Nothing is going to happen to me and I wont let anything happen to you okay?"

I nodded knowing he is going to break this promise also even though he whole-heartily believes what he says, "Good" says Percy relieved. We kissed again, this time longer and more passionate.

"Percy" I saw after we calm down and Percy is kissing my neck and slightly down my chest. He hums in response, "Stay in my cabin tonight."

"Of course." He says looking up at me, then proceeds to take of my jacket, he laughs when its off and weapons fall out of the pockets, "How many weapons do you have?"

"I don't know you offering to count?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe"

Percy grins then starts taking off my many sheaths, knives and various weapons that he can see, "Is that all?" He asks after taking my thigh sheaths off, "Maybe" I reply

Percy laughs then looks me over, in my tank top, ripped jeans, and no weapons as far as he could see. He leans over my arm and starts tracing my tattoo with his lips, all the way up to my ear.

When he makes it to my ear he pauses then bites my earlobe hard making me gasp, "Percy!" Percy chuckles then moves his mouth slowly across my jaw than up to my mouth. He hovered over my mouth until I couldn't take it anymore.

I surged up grabbed his neck and pulled him down to smash my lips against his. We moved our lips in sync, probably bruising our lips in the process. Percy's hands slipped under my tank top crushing me to him.

My hands were buried in his raven black hair, holding it in tight fists, maybe hurting his scalp, but neither of us caring. My legs wrapped around his waist, pushing myself against him making him moan loudly.

"Percy" I moan out when he starts kissing and biting my neck, his head dips lower and he licks along my collarbone, then kisses lower until he reaches the swell of my boobs. He skims the skin there then goes down to my stomach.

He lifts my shirt so he could see my music bird tattoo then kisses up an down my stomach, "Percy" I breath out, arching my stomach into him, he skims his nose up my stomach, through my chest, and up my neck.

He kisses me again slipping his tongue into my mouth, I slide my hands down his back and to the small sliver of skin showing, I slipped my hands under his shirt, lifting it over his head.

I ran my hands over his chest, tracing his abs with my fingertips, then ran my hands over his back and pushed him against me harder, "Percy" I manage to get out, "What" he growls making me smirk, "I love you."

This makes Perce pause and look me in my tricolor eyes, "I love you too."

I smile a tender smile then kiss him softly making Percy smile too. We just kissed for a couple more minutes taking it slow. We ended up just laying down on the sand with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist.

We ended up laying there in the sun for hours talking about nothing but everything, we were only interrupted when dinner was called, "Come on Perce put your shirt back on and lets go."

"Me? What about you? Put your weapons on! You will lose your reputation if you go out bare like that."

"Oh, haha Im getting there, Im getting there." With that I quickly put all my weapons on, shocking Percy when I had them all on in five minutes.

"How the Hades did you do that so quickly?"

"Practice" Is all I say, which made Percy shake his head.

We walk hand in hand to the Dining Pavilion, walking in I don't necessarily make everyone go quiet but I still quiet a room, which makes me smirk and roll my eyes. I sit down after offering food and start eating.

After eating I walked to the fire with Percy and we sat down, me in his lap. Percy buried his face in my hair while we listened to the stories and music. 

When it was done and everyone was dispersing I told Percy that I would see him in my cabin then went to my twins, "Hey Archer, Hunter may I ask something of you?"

"Of course" chirps Hunter

"Can you guys meet me by the back window of your cabin around midnight?"

"Why?" Asks Archer.

"Please guys I need your help."

"But we're only 11."

"Your turning 12 in a little while right?"

"Yea" Replies Archer

"Then your ready, please guys, can you do this for me?"

"Of course Gabby! Anything for you!" Replies Hunter while Archer nods his head.

"Thanks guys! Your awesome! Love ya" I say while kissing both there foreheads.

I walked off towards my cabin and to the awaiting Percy. I quickly opened the door and walked inside, "Hey Percy" I say quietly to him, "Hey Night" He says from where he is sitting on my bed in just shorts.

I walked to my chest and got a black t-shirt and black skull bottoms. Then I proceeded to take off all my weapons, my knives, whip, throwing stars, short swords, everything. Percy watched with a small smirk on his face which makes me stick my tongue out.

Percy laughed while I walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed. Percy knocked on the door while I was putting my bottoms on so I quickly finished dressing and opened the door.

Percy stood there with his head down then he suddenly rushed forward and hugged me tightly. I didn't have any hesitation when I wrapped my arms around him "Percy whats wrong?" I ask worried.

I can feel Percy shake his head from where it was in the crook of my neck,   
"Percy?"

He shakes his head again then picks me up with one arm under my knees and the other under my back, "Percy" I say again, putting my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me, "Whats wrong"

Percy just carries me to my bed, "Perc-" but then Percy dumps me on the bed and suddenly he is on top of me, "Percy-" But again I was cut off, this time by his lips hungrily kissing mine.

I groaned and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Percy quickly took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my underwear. Wrapping my legs around his waist I ripped his shirt off, running my hands around his chest.

Percy's hands were running up and down my legs, around my back and stomach, and skimming my chest. I moaned and arched my back into Percy, then ground into him making him growl.

When Percy started doing his ministrations on my neck I asked, "Percy whats wrong?" He didn't answer, just bit my neck harder making me gasp, "Percy" I said more forcefully "Whats wrong?"

Finally Percy stops to stare at me, taking in every detail of my face, "I feel it Night."

"Feel what?" I ask

"That feeling you said you had before and then I-I just couldn't help myself. I-It was like someone took control of me Night, I couldn't have anything bad happen before I was with you, like with you, with you."

"Oh Percy" I say as I cup his face between my hands, "I promise we will be alright, b-but I cant do it Percy."

"Oh my gods Night Im so sorry" Says Percy as he untangles himself from me and goes to get up.

"No! no Percy! Its not that I don't want to! Its just that if something bad is happening I don't want to do IT! I want to make sure we are safe so if something bad happens and we do IT...i don't want to get that close to you then just lose you, Percy. Im a coward."

I started crying then, not because I was a coward and afraid to lose him but because I knew I was going lose him, and I hated it. I hated it because even if I did see him he wouldn't even know who i was.

"Oh Night, Im sorry I didn't want to push you and I see where your coming from. Your not a coward okay? Your not! Im so sorry." He says then cradles me to him.

"Percy I love you, and you have nothing to be sorry about okay?"

Perce nods his head then buries it in my hair, "I love you too."

"Good now go to sleep."

Percy nodded again and quickly fell asleep. I cuddled up to him and cried some more, thinking about how unfair this was.

A couple of hours later I didn't get a wink of sleep but it was 11:30 and I needed to get going. I untangled myself from Percy and got dressed in my usual style, and quickly packed a bag.

When I was done I stood there staring at Percy for a couple of minutes, taking in every detail of his face, everything about him. I walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips whispering, "I love you" into his lips.

He barely stirred as I walked away from my love, my Percy. I quietly walked out of my cabin and made my way to the Apollo Cabin to get Hunter and Archer. I went around back, and to my relief, saw both of them waiting.

I opened the window and whispered a "Come on" to them, "Where are we going?" asks Archer.

"Away"

"Away where? For what?" Asks Archer

"To a place where you can be the best you could be. To a place where you will learn to save the world, save everyone. So will you come with me?"

"Yes" Says Hunter.

I turned to Archer, "Will you help me, us, Archer?"

He nods, "Yea, I will come."

"Good I really didn't want you to forget me."' I say with a smile.

"What do you mean forget you?" Asks Hunter

"Not now we must go."

"Do we need to get anything?"

"No you will get everything you need when you get there."

"Okay lets go" They both say at the same time. Then Archer climbs out the window first and helps Hunter through. I lead them through the camp and into the woods, "Come on we are going to shadow travel the rest of the way."

"Shadow travel?" Asks Archer

"Yea Im not and can't explain it, so each of you grab a hand,"

They did as I said and I gave them a warning, then we shadow traveled away. We landed in the warehouse, me standing upright and the twins on the floor.

I crouched down in front of them and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

They both nodded there heads weakly but got up none-the-less, "come on guys its on the second floor."

"What is?"

"The entrance"

We walked up the stairs to the giant window, "Jump, jump through the window, you guys go first, together."

They looked at each other, then me, then each other again, "Okay" They reply together then they jumped and disappeared. I followed soon after jumping through the window, landing in the entry way of the castle.

"Come on kids lets go meet everyone!" I say in a monotone voice, not looking at the twins.

The End


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Hope you enoy!!!!!!
> 
> I don't own Percy Jackson...or anyone else that I want to...

Night POV

I led the twins to the throne room, they were gaping and gasping at everything they saw. I strode Along the hallways, taking sharp turns and navigating the maze of hallways with ease.

"How do you know your way around so easily?" asks Archer.

"Practice"

"How may times did you come here?" Asks Hunter.

"Lots, I lived here for four years."

I heard a gasp come from Hunter, "You lived here? In a castle?"

"Its not what you think, you might hate this place sometimes, but" I say as I turn around to look at them, "This will always be your home."

I saw them nod then turned back and walked faster. I stopped at the big black, shiny doors and looked behind me, "Be respectful, don't talk out, and don't, don't interrupt."

They nodded so I opened the doors without a noise. It was dark, with a few torches lighting up the room with a purple light. The walls were made out of black, slightly metallic material like the rest of the castle.

There were two black as black could be thrones, one was completely black and the other had little dots on it that looked like stars. There was also one, a smaller one, besides the two, it was black like everything else, but shiny and metallic like the walls and it swirled like the night sky.

It sat beside the throne of stars, not as close as the other two but closer than the other eight that sat down a step in front of the others. Those eight were smaller than the other three and just plain black.

In those two highest thrones at a man and a women, the man sat in the blackest throne. He was pale, paler than Hades with long black hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore a black suit, with a black tie. And his eyes were completely black.

In the chair besides him was a beautiful woman, she was as pale as the man. With midnight black hair that shined and her eyes were black also that sparkled like the stars. She was also wearing a black dress that had constellations that moved.

In the eight thrones, six of them had people sitting on them. The people were regular teenagers, ranging from 14 to 17. They all had on black armor and capes, the capes covered half there faces and the cape and armor is black.

I kneeled with my head down and I could tell the twins followed suit. We didn't rise till we heard deep baritone voice say, "Rise my champion" I rose in one swift movement turning to signal the twins to rise also.

"Masters" I say "I have returned, the plan was put into action and I brought two more recruits."

"Yes I see that, they seem young."

"They are 11 turning 12 soon, and I have been working with them for some time now."

"Good" Replies the man, "Well young recruits my name is Erebus Primordial of Darkness."

"And I am Nyx Primordial of Night, welcome to our castle." Says the women in a smooth voice.

"Hello" Says Archer uncertainly, "My name is Archer and this is my sister Hunter" Hunter waves timidly and smiles.

"Hello" Says Hunter, "Who are the extra thrones for?"

Nyx laughs softly and replies, "They are for you and your brother my dear."

Hunters gasps and stared at Nyx wide-eyed while Archer stood there with his mouth hanging open. I chuckled lightly and said, "Rise my knights." The six sitting on the small thrones rose in unison.

"My Lady" They say together bowing there heads, making me smile.

"Archer, Hunter I assume you know why you are here" Says Erebus

"Gabrielle said that we will be helping save people."

Erebus raises an eyebrow, "Gabrielle? And who might that be?"

Hunter and Archer looked at each other in bewilderment, "She is" Says Hunter, pointing to me.

Erebus looked at me in amusement, "Gabrielle? That is the name you decided to go with?"

I smirked, "Yes, but" I turned to the twins, "My name is Night."

Erebus chuckled and said, "Archer, Hunter you are here to save people, but first you must train and it will be challenging, do you accept?"

"Yes" They say together.

"Good" Says Erebus, then both him and Nyx rise then glide over to the twins, "We will bless you now."

Then both Nyx and Erebus put one of each of there hands on the twins heads and chanted in an ancient language. Hunter and Archer glowed black and purple and power filled them.

They both gasped in slight pain and also the rush of power. Nyx and Erebus stopped chanting and stepped back, gliding back to there thrones. Hunter and Archer both had darker auras, and had a black streak in there hair.

"What happened?" Asks Archer in a whisper.

"You were blessed by Erebus and Nyx, you now have powers over shadows, darkness, and anything to do with the night."

"Can we control the stars?" Asks Hunter.

"To a limit" I say

"Cool" They whisper at the same time.

"Now its time for weapons and armor, lets go knights."

With that the knights walked down to us with the grace of a panther, stopping in front of us, "Follow me." I command and swiftly turned around and walked out the door. They all followed without question, not talking and barely making any noise walking.

We walked for over ten minutes and the twins were lagging behind. We finally stopped when we reached an ordinary door that blended i with everything else, "What is this?" Ask Archer.

I look over my shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that I pushed open the door to reveal rows and rows of weapons, swords, knives, bows, whips, everything you could think of.

"Woah" The twins breath, "What is this?"

"This is the armory." I say, "We are here to get you situated."

I walked through the doorway with everyone following me, I walked straight past the weapons while the twins looked at them longly. I walked briskly to the back towards the armor.

"Come on lets get you some armor." I walked first to the breastplates then continued on with the rest.

TIMESKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!TIMESKIPS ARE FUN!!!!!! THEY SKIP THROUGH TIME!!!!!!!

Nights POV

We just finished getting the twins there armor and weapons (They were a little skeptical when I said they had to use more than a bow) and now we are walking through the hallways again.

"Where are we going?" Ask Hunter, [Gods they need to learn some more discipline]

"To the Knights chambers." I reply sending the twins a warning look making them shut up. We all walked the rest of the way in silence, the only thing that could be heard were the twins steps.

We stopped in front of two giant doors that looked somewhat like the throne room doors, but less grand. I pushed the doors open easily, revealing a humongous common room with nine other doors.

It had a giant fireplace, couches, chairs, tables, and much more. I heard another "Wow' come from the twins and smirked a little, "All right everyone sit down." They did as I said and sat down and stared at each other.

"Okay, now Im sure you guys are wondering who the Hades are you people so introductions are to be made."

They all nodded and one of the boys stood up and took off his hood, "Hello my name is Mason, son of Hermes, but you can call me Gimmick." He give Archer and Hunter a charming smile and sits back down.

Another boy stands up and takes his hood down, "Hey Im Chris, son of Ares, but call me Hound." Chris gives a terse nod and sits back down.

Then another stands up, he takes down his hood and gives a small wave, "Hi my name is Ben and Im a son of Hera *Gasp* but they call me Monarch."

The last boy stood up and flipped his hood off, "Sup Im James, son of Nike, my other name is Backlash."

Then the first girl stood up, "Hello" She says, "My name is Lacey and my father is Vulcan, they call me Foxtail."

The last girl stood up and took her hood off also, "HI" She says in a chirpy tone, "My name is Julianna and Im a daughter of Venus and they call me Spectrum!"

They all sat down and Hunter and Archer stared at me, "Hey, you guys already know who I am, kinda, but my real name is Night and Im actually a daughter of Erebus."

"And whats you other name?" Asks Archer

"The crazy lady bitch." Calls out Mason causing the rest of them snicker. I sent them a glare and replied to Archers question, "Nothing, Im just Night."

"Well I think its cool! Do we get cool names too?" Asks Hunter with her eyes alight.

"Yes you, Hunter will be called Daybreak and Archer you will be called Arrowhead."

"Cool" They say again together. 

"Good now I know its late so go to bed, your rooms are over there you have everything you need in your rooms."

"Okay, good night" they echo

"Good night." Everyone says, "I Like them" Says Julianna and everyone agrees.

'Okay good they will start training tomorrow, and all of you will join so get to bed."

"Yes ma'am" They say and go there separate ways, I walk over to the middle and biggest door and walk inside [Home sweet home] I look around and see that nothing has changed since the couple of months I was gone.

My room here looked a lot like the Hades cabin, it was all black but with accents of purple and silver. The ceiling looked like the night sky, showing the constellations and everything (Complements of Nyx)

I had a king sized four post bed with black shimmer curtains surrounding it facing out on the wall opposite of the door. I also have two humongous book shelves on the two opposite walls of the bed.

In front of the bed there was a sitting area with two chairs and a coffee table. On one side of the room there was a door leading to the bathroom, the bathroom had a walk-in shower and a soaking tub that could fit ten plus. There was also a vanity with all my makeup needs, eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, everything.

There was also another door in the bathroom that led to a walk-in closet that was filled with every type of clothing imaginable. It also included a secret doorway that led to my own personable armory.

Back in my bedroom on the other side of the room was a kitchenette with a fridge, microwave, sink, and stove. I sighed in contentment and walked to my bathroom stripping as I went.

I took a quick shower and walked to my closet. I went to my pajamas and picked out a pair of cotton black pants and a black t-shirt. Walking back to my bed I finally had time to think about the events of the night.

I thought of Percy as I slipped into my bed and under the covers. And I thought of him laying next to me, his warmth seeping into my cold body as I laid in my bed. For the first time feeling alone in my castle even though this is the first time I had humans in here.

TIMESKIP/I AM A TIMESKIP/A TIMESKIP TO THE MORNING/ 5 OCLOCK

Night POV

"Rise and shine Knights! Get your lazy asses up!" was what my Knights woke up too. I heard faint thumps from a couple of rooms, like some of them fell out of there beds.

A "Wahh" was heard from Archers room as he opened his door, "Whats going on?" He questioned as Hunter stumbled out of her room.

"Go on! Go get your armor and weapons and be out here in five! Well what are you standing there for? Go!" I yell at them as they stare at me, they quickly scurry off as James walks out of his room all ready.

"I won" was all he said as a way of greeting.

"Good for you." I say sarcastically, "Children of Nike" I mutter, shaking my head.

The next who came out was Ben, "Hello M'Lady"

"Hello Ben"

"How are you this morning?" He asks

"Just lovely, if these fuckers would GET MOVING!"

I hear a couple of "Coming"s and "Yea, yea"s in response making me roll my eyes. Lacey and Chris both came out of there rooms at the same time, Lacey all ready and Chris strapping on his sword.

The next to stumble out of there room was Mason, while sleepily coming out of his room he caught his shoulder on the doorframe causing him to stumble and curse. We all laughed at him, making him scowl at us.

All that was left was the twins and Julianna and not surprisingly it was the twins who came out next. They both had there armor on with only a couple of loose straps, "Pretty good, you have a couple of mistakes but overall its good."

They both smiled proudly at me, happy with the praise, "Thanks!" They say, "Where is Julianna?" Asks Hunter.

"Right here!" Says that happy voice.

"With 30 seconds to spare, do you really need to be the last to come out every time?"

"Yes" She replies sticking her nose in the air, "You don't get beauty like mine by just rolling out of bed and brushing your hair." She said pointedly at Lacey.

"Alright, alright, Hunter Archer have Chris fix your armor and lets go!" I say. I then lead them through the hallways, with Chris fussing with the twins armor.

We stopped at a black wooden door with an iron door handle. I twisted the handle and opened the door into the training room, "Okay guys I want 20 laps!"

"20 laps?" Asks Archer in disbelief, "In our armor?"

"Yes" I reply

"But this room must be the size of like five foot ball fields! And our armor is heavy!"

"Yes and if you run 20 laps in your armor how many do you think you could run without it?"

They both got an 'oh' face and nodded reluctantly, "But what about you? No offense of course!"

"I already did my training today, or at least part of it."

"B-but its five in the morning! When did you get up?" Asks Hunter

"Four" I say calmly

"Four? Did you sleep at all?" She asks incredulously

"For a couple of hours, you tell me if you get into a battle and you haven't slept for a day and you were fighting for your life, are you going to stop and ask the person to hold on while you take a nap?"

They both shook their heads then followed the rest as they started running. I watched them run yelling at them a couple of times for slowing down. When they stopped Hunter and Archer were bent over while the rest were only breathing slightly heavy.

"Come on 50 pushups, sit-ups, and pull-ups!" I heard groans from the twins making me glare at them, efficiently shutting them up. They began and Archer and Hunter soon fell behind, but the others still had trouble.

"Come on everyone! Lets go! We don't allow laziness here! If you don't pick it up you can do 50 more!" I yell at them. They do as I say and we continue our rigorous training till 12 then we had lunch, and continued training.

LINEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!HEHEHEHE ITS A LINEBREAK!!!!!WONDER WHERE WE'RE GOING!

Annabeth POV

"Chiron! Chiron!" I yell as i barrel through the Big House.

"What is it my dear?" Asks Chiron alarmed by my yelling

"Its Percy! I can't find him!"

"Well where did you see him last?" He questions trying, and failing, to hide his panic.

"Last night, he dropped my off at my cabin, gave me a kiss goodnight, then left to go to bed in his cabin! And now I can't find him!" I yell while sobbing.

"Its okay my dear, we will find him no need to panic, lets go get the camp to look around, Im sure we will find him by the hour."

I nod sniffling [Come on Seaweed Brain where are you?]


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> I don't own Percy Jackson!!!! Just wanted to reminnd you!

Chapter Eighteen

One Week Since Last Time!!!!!

Night POV

I sighed staring out into the stars, they still awed me even after all these years. Apparently, from what I understood from Nyx's explanation, the castle exists in a pocket in space.

I looked down at my sketchbook, at my latest drawing, it was me and I was sad like all the people in my drawings. But in this I was in my armor and cape, but no mask and my hood was down. I had blood covering and dripping from my face, along with tears.

My hair was whipping around in the wind with my cape. I was holding my sword, SoulBreaker, in one of my hands, it was also covered in blood. In my other hand I was holding my whip, it was dragging on the ground while I could barely hold my sword up.

I was standing atop a hill, looking down onto a battle field, it was a bloodbath. There was gold dust every where, spoils littered the ground, and among all that was blood (Hmm as you can tell Im changing the ending so deal with it!!) There was a fire going somewhere behind me, making it look like there was a halo of light around me.

I sighed again looking at the drawing, I shook my head and slammed the book shut with a loud 'clap' leaning back on the chair I was sitting on I began to think what this could mean [This could either mean we lost or this is just my imagination]

"M'Lady are you alright?" asks a voice behind me, [Only one person calls me M'Lady all the time and would actually come looking for me on there day off]

"Yes Ben, Im alright." I reply opening my eyes I didn't realize I closed, turning around i saw Bens overly concerned face.

"Are you sure M'Lady, you are crying." He says while wiping a tear from my face with his thumb. I recoiled a hastily wiped the tears off my face, "Im sorry Ben, just don't mention this, ever."

"Of course M'Lady." Ben says as he sits down across from me, "So what are you doing at the library crying?" He asks kindly, [Shit he needs to be more bitter like his mother, but not a total bitch]

"Im drawing"

Ben looks surprised for a moment before regaining his composure, "You can draw?" He asks rather rudely, making me raise an eyebrow, "Sorry, sorry" He apologizes shaking his head, "I didn't mean for it to sound so rude!"

I shook my head and chuckled, "Its okay and yes I can draw, pretty well if I do say so myself." Giving a self satisfied smirk.

"What could you have been drawing to make you so sad?" A crease forming between his eyebrows. So I showed him and watched as his eyes got wide and his mouth falls open a little. Then I watch as he comprehends the drawing and that crease comes back.

"W-What is this?" He asks his eyes flickering to me for a moment before getting glued to the drawing again.

"Well..." I begin "Its either my very creative and dark imagination or..."

"Or what?" He asks hesitantly

"Or thats the final battle that we are training for."

He swallowed hard and cast another glance at me, "This could be the thing we are training for? Does this mean that everyone but you is dead? Or are there people we can't see?"

I put my head down, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands "I don't know." I mumble, rubbing my face with my hand, "Again this could just be my imagination or it could be just one strand of time."

I see Ben frown again, I don't like it when he frowns, "What do you mean 'one strand of time'?"

I sigh and look back up to him, "Look Ben, what you have to understand is that there are many possibilities to an ending. You don't start something an instantly there is only one possible outcome."

Ben looked even more confused, "But what about prophecies? You can't change those can you?"

"No, not necessarily, if you do manage it it comes with a great price. But think about this Ben aren't there different ways a prophecy could end? Say if it prophesies that someone will die, aren't there different ways they could die? And remember prophecies don't always tell the full truth."

Ben nods, lost in thought, thinking about what I told him, "So your saying that this is only one possible ending of the war? That it could end differently?"

"Yes" I say nodding my head, "It could end completely different, in a day or two or even in a couple hours I could draw a different ending."

"Does this mean you are an Oracle?" He asks looking at me differently

"No" I say with a little sneer, "I am not an Oracle, but sometimes I have dreams or, very rarely, visions." I explain to him.

"Oh" Is all he says, getting lost in thought again, "But your okay right?" He asks again looking me in the eye.

"Yes" I reply wearily, rubbing my eyes, "Just a little tired, training you guys and upping my training is taking its toll." Ben hesitantly lays his hand over mine and stays silent, knowing that I wouldn't take any of his suggestions of rest.

"Ben" I say suddenly, snapping my head up "Has Erebus trained you yet?"

He frowns and thinks about it, "No, Nyx has mainly trained us, by Erebus sometimes watches. why?"

I sigh, ignoring his question, "Has anyone else trained with Erebus?"

"I-I think that Mason has, and maybe Chris...what does this have to do with anything?" He asks again, panic creeping into his voice a little.

"How were they afterward?" I ask, concerned [I shouldn't be this much but I am]

"Um" He begins, "Chris was a little shaken up, but Mason..."

"What? What!" I ask frantically, gripping his hands in an iron grip.

"Well Mason, was shaken up badly and-and he was, how do I say it hobbling? Yes hobbling a little like he was in pain. M'Lady is this what you warned me about? Is Erebus hurting them? You?" Ben asks with a desperate look on his face.

"Yes I was warning you about Erebus, but he doesn't hurt you unless you do something wrong or mess up."

"Oh" was his only reply, looking a little pale, "Can you stop it?" He asks

"No, I wouldn't even if I could" This makes Bens head snap up to look at me, "Because it teaches you discipline and you learn better that way, you may disagree but its true, I do the same thing just not so harsh."

Ben nods his head and asks "Does he train all of us?"

"Yes from time to time, he only trains you one by one though."

"Okay when my time comes I will do my best!" He says with confidence.

"Good" I reply giving him a small smile, "Now off you go, enjoy your free day!"

"Yes M'Lady" Was his only reply as he jogs put of the library.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHOGIGGLEGIGGLE

One Week Later

Night POV

I have a mission, but for the first time I really don't want to leave. Because Im scared, scared for the others. For the first time Im scared of Erebus, my father. I was never scared of him when he trained me, beat me, whipped me, but Im scared now.

I walk through the hallways with my head held high, taking long strides. When I reach the Knights chambers I throw open the doors, marching through the living room, not looking at the others.

"M'Lady?" Ben says but stops when he sees the look on my face, a dangerous look, I can tell my eyes are completely black if not then close.

Barging into my room and slamming the door I finally stop to think [He is training them all of them, together, crap] shaking my head I resume my march to my closet with a stony look on my face.

Reaching my closet I softly close the door behind me then will my armor to come. I feel the slight burning with the weird sensation of tingling and then I feel the weight of it. Looking in a mirror I adjust my weapons, putting my sword on my hip and adjusting my knives.

I grabbed a couple more knives and throwing stars, also a double headed axe, they look awesome. Flipping my hood up I glided out of my room again, when I exited whatever the Knights were doing they stopped.

"Woah" Is said by the ever smart and witty Mason.

"You look hot!" Is followed by a squeal from our own little beauty queen, Julianna.

Everyone else has their mouths hanging open, excluding Ben who already saw me in my armor, "Hello everyone" I greet with a smirk, even though they can't see it.

"Hello" is said weakly with a strong "M'Lady" From Ben

"Ben! You knew she had this awesome armor and you didn't tel us!" Is exclaimed from Mason, who was waving his hands around like a maniac.

"Yes Mason, she picked me up with it on, scared me half to death though" Replies Ben, muttering the last part with his head down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is this made out of?" Asks an awed Lacey staring at me like I was Chaos coming down from the heavens, "It looks like your throne, and the walls."

"Its a metal like Chaos Silver but with a little touch from Nyx."

"Wow" Is all she says, obviously too in shock from my awesome armor.

"Its so pretty! It looks like shadows are swirling around in space." Says Hunter staring at it dreamily.

"Okay, okay, thats fantastic and all but I have to tell you something important."

"What is it M'Lady" Asks the ever concerned Ben

"Im going on an mission, I don't think I will be that long."

A squeal comes from Hunter, "Will we finally be trained by Nyx?" She says looking so hopeful.

"No" I say slowly, trying to get past the lump in my throat, "Erebus will be training you today."

Everyones eyes got wide, but for different reasons, most of them were in shock while Chris looked a little pale and Mason looked like he just got told he was to be killed today.

"What" Ben asks with a little hurt in his voice, "I thought you said that he only trains us individually."

"Well he usually does but he said he wanted to train you all together, now I want you guys on your best behavior, do your best and don't make any mistakes, I must go." I say with a frown, worry seeping through my voice.

I quickly turn and leave the room, my cape billowing behind me. My steps are large and fast, trying to leave the castle as fast as I could.

LINE BREAK/ HELLO/ HOW ARE YOU/ I WANT COOKIES/ ME WANT COOKIES!

Night POV

I shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter first wanting to see how my friend is doing. I landed outside of the Principia in the back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second, trying to unscramble my feelings and thoughts.

Snapping my eyes open I quickly scaled the side of the building to a high window. Opening the window I slid in and landed on a small ledge, crouching down, staring at Reyna who was sitting at the table with her head down.

Her elbows were resting on the edge of the table and her head was in her hands. She looked weary. So so tired. It saddened me greatly, to see my friend like this, even though she doesn't know a Gabrielle Blacksky and would probably never.

I heaved a silent sigh and climbed back out the window, climbing down the wall, landing quietly. I took one last glance at the Principia and New Rome, then shadow traveled away.

WKEFVKKDJVUDUHVUHBDIUFVHCJOLKWNSAJWEDUFHVCMVNCMDUHV

Night POV

I landed in the super secret location that Percy was hidden in I rose from my crouch [Ha take that Nico!] Smirking thinking about Nico's face if I told him I shadow traveled farther than he has in a month in one jump.

I covertly walked through the halls, freezing at every noise, my heart jumping every time I saw my reflection in the shiny white marble that made up the hallways, ceiling, and floor. Stopping at the room I knew to be Percy's I stepped through the shadows.

Stepping through the shadows, I reappeared in Perce's room, standing in the shadows I stared at him (And I admit kinda like a stalker) trying my hardest not to cry. I haven't cried for a long time until I met Percy. He took down my walls.

Percy was sound asleep, somehow managing to drool even in a coma. He was wearing the clothes he the day he was taken, ripped blue jeans and an orange camp t-shirt. He was laying on his back with both hands resting on his stomach, he looked dead.

He was breathing steadily, his chest barely moving so I hesitantly stepped out of the shadows, practically gliding across the floor. When I reached him I carefully extended my hand and brushed his raven black hair away from his forehead, tracing the contours of his face. 

"Oh Perce." I breathe out, "I miss you so much, but you don't even know who I am, but I will be watching, protecting. I love you." With that I give him a light kiss on the lips, barely touching his lips.

I stepped back into the shadows and reappeared outside in the hall, I shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood next. Appearing outside Cabin One I slipped through a window, I appeared in Jason's room, he had on purple pants with a gray t-shirt.

Jay was laying on his side with his hands under his hand and legs curled up to his body slightly. I smiled at the sight, he looked adorable, nothing like the Praetor he was acting to be.

Exiting the shadows, with more confidence than with Percy, I stepped up to Jay and kissed him on the cheek. Moving the hair from his forehead I backed away back into the shadows and disappeared.

Landing outside of Cabin One I looked back one last time and snuck to Cabin 13, going through that secret hatch on the roof I climbed in.

From my advantage in the roof I saw a small figure sleeping like the dead in one of the beds. Taking a closer look I confirmed it was Nico and left again shadow traveling from the rafters.

I landed in the warehouse slightly dizzy from shadow traveling so many times. Taking two steps at a time I made it to the second level and to the window. Jumping though the window I stumbled into the entry way.

Walking quickly through the hallways I reached the Knights chambers and threw open the doors. Luckily nobody was in there to see me a mess like this, so I got to my room with no problem.

Reaching my closet I willed my armor away and took all of my weapons off, putting them in their rightful place. Going back into my bathroom I took a long hot shower blasting Linkin Park and Five Finger Death Punch.

After about 25 minutes I got out and put on a black tank top an black sweatpants. Stuffing knives in easy-to-reach places I exited my bathroom and heated up a quick dinner.

Eating my dinner I tried desperately to expel Percy from my thoughts, [Gods he is like a disease! He gets to you even though you don't want it and stays] sighing I clean up and lay in bed.

[I hope the others are okay] Was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy to be updating and I hope all of you share my enthusiasm!!!!
> 
> P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson or Tha Heroes of Olympus!

Chapter Nineteen

Night POV

I woke up from my little nap after my mission to someone banging on my door. I jack knife up and jump out of bed, running to the door I rip it open.

"Whats wrong?" I demand to Hunter who looked on the brink of a nervous breakdown. She had tears in her eyes and an ugly bruise that is turning purple on her face.

"I-It's J-ames!" She wails "E-Erebus w-whipped him!" She finally bursts into tears, sobs shaking her body.

My eyes widen and I push past her entering the chaotic common room. People were yelling and running around, Mason seeming lost deep in thought, he was sitting in the corner with his knees up to his chest.

"WHERE IS JAMES!" I scream over them, they all instantly fall silent, frozen looking at me. Julianna points feebly at the prone body laying face down on the couch. I swiftly walk over to him, the teem parting like I was the plague.

Kneeling down next to him I checked his pulse it was beating but slowly, "Is he okay?" Asks Lacey barely above a whisper, her voice shaking.

"Yes" was all I said, not looking at any of them, "Mason!" I yell looking over to him, "Mason snap out of it! Get up and get the medical case! And someone explain to me what happened!"

I heard Mason get up and run to the medical case, then again the room exploded into chaos again. Everyone started talking and yelling over everyone else again, me only getting snippets of it.

"James-"

"Then-"

"Horrible-"

"Scary-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell again, than take the case that Mason hands me. Again everyone shut up and Mason goes back to his corner, "Now" I say calmly, "Someone tell me what happened, one at a time."

They all look at each other while I take James's armor off and peel his short off his body.

Finally Chris speaks up, "So as you left we went to the training room, inside Erebus was waiting for us. We began training, but it was harder than usual. Every Time we made a mistake he would punish us. Everything was fine except for a couple of hits, then during sparing James got a little carried away. You know being a son of Nike and everything and he-you know I don't even know what he did wrong but the next thing we know Erebus is screaming at him and James is b-being whipped."

When he finishes everyone is silent, the only sound is of me taking out supplies, "Okay, somebody get me a bucket of water and a washcloth." This time it is Ben who gets up and gets what I demand.

He is back in a second and I get to work cleaning the blood off of his back. Eventually the Knights sat down at various positions in the room, all silent.

When I was done I called over Chris, "Chris hold him down, I need to clean his wounds with alcohol. Lacey take the bucket and clean it out." They both did as I said, Lacey took the bucket and Chris held James down by the shoulders.

I slowly poured the alcohol on his back, the instant it touched his back the unconscious James gave a muffled shout and arched his back away from the burning liquid.

Chris's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on James's shoulders, "Ben! Come hold down his legs!" I yell over my shoulder. Ben does as I say and I pour more alcohol on his back.

This time James only let out a painful moan which soon let out to whimpers as I continued to pour the alcohol on his back. By the time I was done James had fallen completely silent as did everyone else.

Putting salve on his back I thought about what Chris had said [Gods James must've done something really stupid if Erebus punished him like this] Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continued to work on James's back.

Rubbing the salve gently on his back, making small circular motions I covered his entire back then ordered Archer to help me with his bandages, "Archer help me wrapping him up?" I asked softly.

"Yea sure." He replied with a nod of his head. Walking swiftly towards the couch I had him wrap the bandages around James's body as I supported him upwards. When we were done Archer fed him some Ambrosia and gave him a sip of Nectar.

We all sat down in various places in the room in silence, nobody was moving or had the courage to break the silence. After about ten minutes Lacey snapped and asked, "What the literal fucking Hades was that!"

Her words seemed to break the spell we were all in and everyone nodded, looking at me expectantly. Sighing I straightened up and looked everyone on the eye and said, "I told you this would be hard, I told you you would have to work for it, getting punished was part of the deal."

"We did not sign up for that!" Exclaims Jullie, throwing her hands up in the air and waving them around crazily.

"Yes you did, I just didn't count that Erebus would do this, at least not to you guys." Muttering the last part I didn't count on anyone hearing me, but I forgot about Hunter who happened to be sitting near me.

"What do you mean?" She asks with a small gasp, looking at me with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open. I glance sharply at her and open my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What do you mean sis?" Asks Archer, his brow furrowed and head tilted to the side staring at Hunter and I.

"You didn't hear her? She said 'I just didn't count that Erebus would do this, at least not to you guys.'"

Everyone's heads whipped to stare at me with the same look on their faces as Hunter had before.

"Y-you said you were p-punished before b-but he didn't really w-whip you did he?" Asks Ben stuttering over some words, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, many times" I whisper looking down at my hands that are gripped tightly together "Not just whipping."

Everyone was silent staring at me with blank faces with a hit of horror here and there, "Why" Rasps out a voice from the couch across from me, again everyones heads whip around this time to look at James.

"James!" Exclaims Lacey and everyone else, but mostly Lacey, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was the shit that hit the fan." Was his reply making all of us laugh, though somewhat strained.

"So Night, why were you punished?" He asked again, grimacing while trying to look at me fully.

"Various things" I say still not looking up, "Messing up in training, being rude, messing up or failing a mission. Chris, Mason you know the little break down I had in teh Arena with Annabeth, yea well I got punished for that..."

"Oh Gods Night..." I couldn't tell who said it but I didn't care, I was using all my attention and effort to not cry. I sat there on the couch, hunched over with my head in my hands.

I felt a slight shift in the couch, then a major one and the next thing I know my team, my Knights, are hugging me comforting me. Now I am trying my hardest to hold in the tears and keep the sobbing at bay.

"Shh its okay, its gunna be okay." They are all whispering, trying to comfort me.

"How can a father do this to their child?" Asks Jullie and mostly everyone nods along with her.

"Guys its not like he hates me...its more like this is the only way he can express his love." They start to protest but I hold up my hand and continue talking, "He only pushes me hard because he wants me to the best, he wants me to be able to protest myself. Im pretty sure he loves me, but doesn't know how to express it."

They were all quiet and thinking about what I had said, it was true he loved me, even Nyx said so, "Come on guys go get something to eat then go to bed, I will be training you tomorrow."

They all got up and walked to their separate rooms, throwing me glances as they left. All except for Ben, "Whats wrong Ben? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head and looked down, fiddling with his fingers, "No but are you okay?" He asks finally looking at me.

"Im fine." I say, looking him in his pale blue eyes, "Im okay, I just need to sleep then get a good workout in the morning." I say mostly to myself, my gaze wondering.

Ben smiles at me and nods, "Good, night M'Lady" He then turned and went to his door, turning as his hand touched his doorknob, "If you need anything just call." I smile at him and he goes into his room.

II sit there for a few minutes before hauling myself up and going to my room. Entering my room I took a quick shower and put some pjs on. Walking sluggishly to my bed I fell face first into my bed.

Pulling the covers over my body I snuggled into one of my many black pillows. Closing my eyes I banished all thoughts of my father, Erebus, and James and fell into a deep sleep.

LINE BREAK! THIS IS A LINE BREAK! WARNING MAY CONTAIN BREAKS!

Two Months Later

Night POV

I woke up at four o'clock right on the button like everyday, took a shower, changed, and ate breakfast like usual. But I had a feeling today wasn't going to be a normal day. When I was done my routine I quietly open my door and enter the common room.

"Hello Daughter." Says a deep baritone voice behind me, I slightly cringe but reply, "Hello Father, do we have training today together?"

Erebus smiles a small smile and nods his head, "Yes my Daughter, tell your Knights that they have a day off and meet me in the training room." With that Erebus turns and stalks away.

I sigh then quickly walk over to Mason's room and knocked quietly, after a minute or so Mason opens the door half asleep, "Yes?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell everyone they have a day off, they can do whatever they like just don't leave the castle okay?"

Mason perks up and gives me a bright smile, "Of course! We would all love a day off!" I smile and chuckle at him, "Good now go back to bed I must be going." I nod goodbye to him and walk out of the common room.

On my way I shift into my armor, ignoring the tingling and burning as I walk. I stopped at the training room doors and take a deep breath [Its okay you can do this, you will not get punished this time!] 

With confidence and a smirk I pushed open the door, entering the room and approaching Erebus who was standing in the middle of the room. Gliding over to him, not making a sound I nod my head and ask, "What shall you have me do Master?"

Erebus frowns and tilts his head to the side, "Daughter please do not call me Master, anything but Master."

My head snaps up and I stare at him for a moment, stare at the love in his eyes. I nod slowly at him and say hesitantly, "Okay Father." Er-Father smiles at me and I smile back.

"Okay good" He says still smiling, "Take 30 laps."

"Only 30?" I ask confused

"Would you rather do your regular 50?" He asks with a teasing glint in his eyes.

I quickly shake my head and start my laps. Five. Ten. Twenty. My breathing shifts a little. Twenty-five. Thirty. My breathing is only a little ragged, so little that you could barely tell.

Father walked up to me and nodded in approval and said, "Good now fifty pushups, when your done fifty crunches and then fifty pull-ups." I nodded and dropped right where I was, beginning my pushups.

Ten. Fifteen. Twenty-five. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. When I was done I swiftly got up and started doing my crunches. Again. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. And again I got up and went to the pull-up bar.

By now I was breath kind of heavily but still began my pull-ups. Fifteen. Twenty-five. Forty. Fifty. Done. Dropping soundlessly to the ground I walked over to Father, getting my breathing under control.

"Good my Daughter now do some warmup punches on a dummy." He says smiling at me.

I narrow my eyes and tilt my head to the side. "Why are you being so easy on me?"

Father's smile vanishes and he replies with, "Because you deserve it, you have gone so far in so little time. And because I have discovered that I can not hurt you like I used to, I have grow very attached to you. At first when I discovered you were alive I thought I could use as a weapon but you are such a wonderful young lady and I love you."

To my embarrassment I felt my eyes water and I had to blink away my tears, "Thank you, I know you usually frown upon these feelings but I love you too, I know you did what you thought was best."

Father smiles at me and takes a step toward me, "Thank you for understanding, Nyx was always angry at me when I punished you. Chaos, you even managed to get Nyx to love you."

Laughing a little at the end of his speech I remembered when I first came and how hostile Nyx was to me. She even went as far as letting me get lost in the halls and leaving me wondering for hours.

"Night I am sorry for being so harsh on your team, I can see you consider them friends. I know you feel sad about your other friends at the camps and I think these kids are good for you."

"Thank you Father and your right I am sad, it gets lonely here sometimes." I say looking down, afraid of his reaction to my words.

"Night I understand and I am sorry you have to grow up the way you did, with your mother and with being practically locked in the castle. Also Daughter I know about young Perseus, about how you weren't pretending."

I glance sharply at him in panic, eyes wide and breath picking up, "I-I" I sputter out but Father stops me, "Night I am not angry I an happy you found someone to make you so happy and I am sorry that it was in these circumstances."

He steps even closer and puts his hands on my shoulders, "When this ends I hope that you two can find a way to figure this all out." Erebus then smiles gently at me and pushes the black and electric blue hair out of my face.

"Thank you Father, but there is no guarantee he will ever remember me." I say looking down to hide the tears in my eyes.

Father puts a hand under my chin and lifts my head up to look me in the eye, "If he truly loves you he will remember you, no doubt about it." Smiling at me he lets go and steps back, "Now go warmup!"

I smile at him and go to get a dummy from one of the many racks surrounding the room. Dragging the dummy to the middle of the room I started my punches. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Over and over again.

Then I started added kicking. Punch left. Right. Kick right. Punch left. Punch left. Kick right. Kick left. On and on for more than an hour. I finally stopped when the dummy broke open.

Breathing slightly off I dragged the broken dummy into the trash shoot in the wall. Knowing what Erebus wanted next I dragged a new mechanical dummy to the middle of the room. Taking out SoulBreaker I started slashing and stabbing at the dummy.

The mechanical dummy was a defense only one so every time I stuck it dodged. Stab. Dodge. Slash. Duck. I attacked its dodged, until I started to go for real. Attacking the dummy so fast and so hard that it didn't have time to do anything.

Soon enough the dummy was in ribbons, laying on the floor in a dejected heap. Smirking at it I swept it up and chucked it down the shoot. Walking over to the far wall with all my targets I stood fifteen feet from the target.

Glancing at Father I saw him nod and began throwing knives at the target. First in the deadmiddle than throwing them so they made a perfect circle on the edge of the target. I finished my show with throwing another knife into the one in the middle.

I did a couple of more exercises, crossbow, bow, throwing stars, whip, battle axe, everything. Father only had me practice for a little bit wit each weapon and when we were done with our normal routine we still had over two hours of training time.

"Father why did we finish so early?" I ask baffled as to why we ended early.

"Because I want you to check up on young Perseus"

"Percy" I interrupt, "He likes to be called Percy." I say looking down.

Erebus smiles and continues "I would like you to check up on Percy, you can stay as long as you like but if one of the Gods Get anywhere near you I want you out of there, okay?"

I smile widely at him and nod, "Of course Father, I will leave in 15 minutes."

"Good, be careful my Daughter."

"Good bye Father." I say then make my way back to my room.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this sooner but I am updating now so....
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jaskson or Heroes of Olympus

Night POV  
[Oh my Gods, what the Hades just happened back there!] I was still reeling from the whole thing, Erebus, Father being nice, accepting I love someone, telling me to visit Percy for however long I want.

Walking back to the Knights Chambers I thought about this new Erebus, Nyx was right when she visited me, he truly loves me, he loves me and is sorry. And Gods I love him and I never ever blamed him. I understood.

Sighing in happiness I pushed open the humongous Chamber doors without making a sound. Everyone was sitting around the room, well except for James who was laying on his stomach.

"Hey guys." I greeted making everyones head snap up to look at me, "What you guys been doing?" I ask plopping down next to Ben.

"H-Hey" Stutters out Mason, "H-How'd it go?" He asks still staring at me in disbelief.

I sigh heavily making everyone jump, "Guys Im fine I didn't get punished, Father took it easy on me."

They all nodded but Lacey said, "Wait, wait, wait Father? Since when do you call him Father?"

"Since today during training when we talked." I reply with a casual look.

Again everyone stared at me in bewilderment, with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. We all sat there for about a minute before I said, "Well about as much as I would love to sit here and stare at you guys I have to go."

"Wait!" Cried Ben, jumping up after me and grabbing my wrist, "How long will you be?"

I looked him in the eye and gently released my wrist from his grip, "I don't know, a couple of hours, the night, I might not be back until tomorrow."

He looked at me then nodded, smiling sadly, "Okay good luck or have fun with whatever you are doing, and be careful."

"Yea sure bye guys, have fun Im pretty sure Nyx is training you tomorrow." I smile at all of them then entered my room. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed (All the while listening to Linkin Park)

Walking out of my room, out of the Common Room, through the hallways, and into the Entryway. Shadow traveling away I landed in that room that held Percy, the white marble room reflecting me off of them, a splash of black in a white world.

Smiling at Percy's sedate form I cautiously walk over to his side, "Hey Perce, its been awhile Im sorry I couldn't see you sooner." I sit down next to him and stroke his cheek, "You wont believe what has happened!"

I stare at him for a couple of seconds before I continued to talk, "I recruited a wonderful team, Hunter and Archer are even part of it. They fight so well, they are just so talented and Im so proud of them.

I have been training them everyday since you and I left, the whole team has progressed. They are such wonderful people, they are so sweet and caring but they can be so serious and threatening.

But two months ago one of the worst things happened, I got a free day and a mission. So Erebus, my father, was to train them it was weird he only ever trains one at a time. So I got back from my mission and took a nap, I woke up to banging on my door.

Hunter was on the other side crying, I went out into the Common Room to see James, a son of Nike, on the couch and bleeding. Erebus whipped him. I cleaned the wound while they told the story, it was awful, I hated every second of it.

But then just yesterday I had training with him and it was weird. He was taking it so easy on me, when I questioned him he told me how he was sorry. He told me he was sorry and he loved me, that he did all that he did for my own good.

We talked and I forgave him, well not really I never blamed him for anything but I think he thought so. I started calling him Father and he started to call me Daughter, it was so amazing.

But he also told me about how he knew I love you and how he was okay with it, He even encouraged me to come here and talk to you, he told me I could stay as long as I liked. Im gunna do just that."

Smiling down at him a traced the contours of his face, his eyes, cheekbones, lips, the bridge of his nose, "Gods I sound and act like a love sick middle school girl around you."

Laughing again I continued to talk to his prone form, not caring if he heard me or not or even if he did hear me and didn't know who the Hades I was. I talked through the night, moving so I was laying next to him.

I told him about the castle and about Nyx, I told him about the team, about Mason, Chris, James, Ben, Lacey, Julianna, and Hunter and Archer. I told him about our training routines and about my missions.

I talked and talked and talked, never stopping, I talked until my voice became hoarse. But Father was right it did make me feel better, I felt lighter like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders.

I didn't stop talking until it was morning and I couldn't talk anymore. Sighing I rested my head on Percy's chest just like old times. I laid and thought, thought about Percy, thought about Father, thought about what is to come.

I sighed once more and forced myself up and off of the warm Percy. Getting up I stared at Percy for a couple of seconds then I slowly bent over him and gave him a a gentle kiss on the lips, whispering a good bye into them.

"I promise to see you as soon as I can, I love you." With that I turned and stepped into the shadows. Going through the darkness I ignored the cold and the whispering, finally stopping I landed in the warehouse.

Doing as I usually do I landed in the Entryway, nobody was there like usual. Walking back towards my room I had a small smirk on my face and was walking with a confident stride.

When I entered our Common Room it was empty [They all are at training now] Striding to my room I pushed open my door and walked to my closet. Grabbing a pair of pajamas I stripped and put them on.

Falling into bed I instantly fell asleep, tired from my night of no sleep. Dreaming sweet dreams I slept.

HOLA!!!!!!!!!! COMO ESTAS????? ME DONT KNOW MUCH SPANISH!!!!!! SORRY!

Three Months Later!!!!!!!!

Night POV

I woke up at four like I did everyday, getting up I went to the bathroom took a quick shower and got dressed. Walking out of my room I went to do my warmups, walking into the training room I started running.

Doing my fifty laps I started thinking, we only have three months before it begins. I am scared Hunter and Archer aren't ready, they are wonderful fighters but I don't know if they can handle real battle.

Lap 30. I have to ask Father if I can take the team on a mission, nothing to serious just a small hunting trip. Sighing I finished my laps then started my 100 pushups, maybe we can go hellhound hunting. 45. We will have to watch out for the Hunters. 75. 100.

Crunches. 15. I will have to start teaching them shadow travel. 35. Ugh this will be painful. 70. Mason will have a blast with it. 85. Oh Gods the pranks he will be able to do! 100.

Pull-ups. I will also have to start teaching them how to speak and write in code. 40. They also have to start getting use to calling each other by their codenames. 80. Oh Gods Mason is going to have a blast with this too. 100.

Finishing those I grabbed a dummy and started whamming on it with my fists and feet. Stopping only when the dummy broke I grabbed one of the mechanical dummies and started doing sword maneuvers with it.

Again only stopping when the dummy was broken I started training with all my other weapons. Shooting arrows, throwing knives, throwing stars, axes and hatchets, practicing with my short swords, double headed axe, and whip.

Finishing my warmups I walked back to our chamber to go wake up the others. Pushing open the main doors I stood in the middle of the room and screamed, "COME ON UP, UP, UP!!!! GET UP ITS TIME FOR TRAINING!!!!!!!!"

I heard multiple groans in response and I smirked, "GET UP OR YOU GET TO RUN EXTRA LAPS!!!!!!" Singing the end of the sentence. I heard even more groans and frantic shuffling in most of the rooms.

"OH AND YOU DON'T NEED YOUR ARMOR TODAY!!" I screamed, eliciting even more groans. The first to come out was James like always and like always the only thing he said was "I won"

"Yes" I reply, "Yes you did win James." Rolling my eyes at him while he sits down and starts eating a granola bar. The next to come out was Lacey who was quickly followed by Chris.

They too sat down and began eating a small breakfast making small talk with James. The fourth and fifth to come out was Ben and Mason who had a shit eating grin on his face that made me a little scared. 

Looking at him wearily I shook my head and looked at Hunter's and Archer's doors as they open and the twins step out simultaneously. They both had bright smiles on their faces and were wearing the same outfits, blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

"Hello Night!" Says a cheerful Hunter while Archer gives me a smile, I smile back and say "Hello to both of you, did you have a good night?"

"Yup!" They say at the same time then make their way to the others. Now all we had to wait for was Julianna, she finally came out looking as beautiful as ever. I saw Mason stare at her with wide puppy dog eyes and laughed to myself.

I laughed even harder when Julianna gave him the same look when he wasn't looking, "Okay Knights we aren't training today" Mason and the others cheered, "But" I said, raising my hand, "We will be having lessons."

"Lessons on what?' Asks Ben.

"Well" I say with a small smirk, "We are doing language lessons."

Everyone groaned once again and I saw James put his head in his hands, "Nooooo" Moans Julianna hanging her head.

"Yes" I say, "We will be learning our code language."

Ben looks at me suspiciously and says, "What code language?"

I look at them all innocently and say, "Well the code language Im going to teach you."

Archer looks at me astounded, "You" I nod, "You are going to teach us a language?"

I look at him and say slowly oh so slowly, "Yes" Like I am talking to a child, "I am going to teach you a code language."

"Why?" Asks Lacey

"Well if you guys want to go on a mission soon you need to know our code language, ohh and you guys need to start calling each other your code names." I say smiling.

"Wait, wait!" Yells Chris, "We are going on a mission!"

"Yes Chris if you guys can learn the code and if you pass Erebus's test."

"Oh my Gods! Are you serious! When?" Julianna practically screams.

"Yes I am serious and if I get permission from Erebus and I don't know when but probably soon."

"Oh my Gods oh my Gods!" Everyone says, talking over themselves excited.

"Okay! Okay! I know your excited but first we need to learn the code and I need to get permission from Father!" Everyone shuts up so I say, "Okay now that everyone calmed down lets go to the library."

"Okay" chorused everyone except for, "Wait we have a library?" From our ever observant Mason.

"Yes Mason we have a library." Mason got an 'Oh' look on his face and nodded. I nodded also and led everyone to the library. We stopped at the gigantic double doors that were made from dark wood.

We all step inside and go through the many book shelves to a long table around the middle of the maze of the library. Stepping up to one of the shelves around the table, "Okay everyone sit down and be quiet."

Looking around I found the book I was looking for, grabbing it and another book I walked over to the table. Dropping the books on the table, creating a loud sound and making everyone jump I say,

"Okay study these books, make notes and I will be back in a little while, I want to know what you learned so good luck."

I leave before anyone can ask a question and as I leave I see Archer, Ben, and James with there mouths open. Smirking I go in search of my Father. Walking through the hallways I decide to go to the Throne Room first.

Finally getting there after 15 minutes of walking I stop at the big black doors and knock. I hear a deep voice say "Come in" so I pushed open the doors. Stopping before my Fathers throne and his wife's I dow deeply.

"Father I ask a request."

"What is it my daughter?"

"I was wondering if I could take the Knights on a mission."

"Are you sure they are ready?"

"Yes Father, I am teaching them the code language now and I believe in two weeks time they will be ready."

"Good then in two weeks time you may take the Knights on a mission. What do you have planned for them?" Father asks quirking an eyebrow

"I wanted to take them on a simple hunting trip, maybe go after one of the many criminals out there."

Father got a thoughtful look on his face then nodded, "Sounds good, now go help your Knights something tells me they need some help." He gives me a small smirk and Nyx smiles at me.

My eyes go wide and I hastily bow to the pair then run out of the room. Running down the hallways I skip past corners and took a few wrong turns in my panic but I finally make it.

Shoving the doors open I run through the endless amount of shelves in the extensive library. Finally making it to where I left them I am met with the most shocking thing, them all actually reading the books.

Chris looks up when I come running to them and asks, "Is something wrong Night?"

"Y-You guys are okay? Nothing bad has happened?" I ask looking wearily around.

"Yea" Answers Julianna "Why wouldn't everything be okay?" She asks, cocking her head.

"I don't know, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yup" They all say, nodding their heads.

"Okay so what did you guys learn so far?" I asks

"Well M'Lady" Answers Ben, "We were just learning the code alphabet, you know writing it down and comparing them to the real alphabet."

I nod in approval and say, "Good job continue on with your good work."

They all beam at me in pride and nod, getting back to work instantly. Smiling at them I walk farther into the library, looking for the secret spot I found all those years ago. I walked farther and farther into the library, past countless dusty shelves.

After what felt like seconds I reached it, it was a little alcove in a curve of the wall that nobody could see unless you fell into it. Smiling to myself i ducked into the alcove to be greeted be pillows on the ground and a complete wall of seamless glass.

The glass wall showed the endless void of beautiful space, the stars, planets, and moons. I felt the burn at the back of my eyes signaling that tears are coming. Blinking the tears out of my eyes I sat down in a pile of pillows and pulled out my book.

Taking out some sketching pencils I began to draw, closing my eyes I let my hand guide my pencils. I sat like that for 20 minutes, letting my hand guide my pencil and my mind wonder.

When I finally opened my eyes and looked at the drawing again I felt tears gather in my eyes. There in the drawing was my dream, my family all together. Me, Celaena, Percy, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Father, and even Nyx.

We were all here in the library, sitting around casually, Father and Nyx sitting together. I was sitting in Percy's lap with Celaena at my feet, Reyna and Jason beside me with Nico.

But also along the walls of the room were my team, all standing and laughing, we were all laughing, all happy. It made me so happy yet so sad that I started crying softly. I felt no shame at crying. For the first time I felt completely okay with crying.

So I continued to cry. I cried out of happiness and sadness. I cried for myself. I cried for Celaena. For my Knights. For Percy. I cried and cried and cried. And I was smiling throughout it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Did you like it! Did you like it! I hope you did! So again please review and I will post again in a couple of hours!


End file.
